The Closet II  A New Ron
by pbow
Summary: A continuation of my story THE CLOSET. Things change for our two heroes and all for the better. Rated M for a reason. Contains adult situations that are not that intense, but they're there so heed the warning.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all rights to the characters and situations associated with Kim Possible. I borrow Kim, her family and friends for no monetary gain. I do this only to appease my need for expressing myself.

Author's Notes: This is a continuation of another AU story of mine called THE CLOSET which started at the conclusion of the first production episode of the show _(_**CRUSH**_) _and took a look at what may have happened at the end of that episode. I'm continuing here with that storyline and will fiddle with the different missions Kim and Ron go on to drive this story. In other words, the basic mission will remain the same but the outcome, as Ron and Kim's relationship blossoms, will vary. If you haven't done so already you should read THE CLOSET first before starting in on this one. Oh, I'll also try to straighten out a few of the misconceptions and myths, in my mind at least, from the show.

This story is rated M for a reason. There will be a few scene dealing with adult situations. They won't be too intense, but they are there. You have been warned.

The Closet II

Chapter 1

New Beginnings

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable arrived at the Possible house shortly after midnight, quietly made their way up to her bedroom and sat cross-legged on her bed facing one-another. They talked for the rest of the night about everything and nothing, just like they had done dozens if not hundreds of times over the years. The topic of the janitor's closet, where Ron had spent the previous eight hours locked away, and his subsequent nightmare never entered the conversation after he told Kim about the experience and his weird dream on the walk home.

By dawn Kim began to really savor the close friendship she and Ron had developed over the years and wondered if she was making a mistake chasing after Josh, or any other boy for that matter, the way she did. Kim also briefly wondered if Ron or Wade really _could_ create a subliminal, hypnotic program for them to take over the world with so she and Ron could become a couple and get married right away. Considering the unethical ramifications of such a plot, and being as they were only freshman in high school and fourteen years old, she quickly dismissed those thoughts. But they did linger in the back of her mind.

As Ron expounded on the pros and cons of Colby cheese, his random thought of the moment, her eyes distractedly drifted down Ron's way less than Adonis-like body taking in every aspect of it and settled on the slight bulge in his baggy cargo pants. Kim had already had The Talk with her mother so she knew what was lurking down there and realized she would have to try and keep an eye on that certain _thing_ that was still growing. Judging by the somewhat considerable size of the bulge now, it may develop into something she'd really enjoy in the years to come.

By the time Dr. Ann Possible called up that breakfast was ready Kim had come to a few decisions. She dearly loved Ron's never be normal style and she found him adorable in so many ways. No, he wasn't prime, boyfriend material like Josh or any of the other boys she'd fantasized about going out with before, but she would never find a better friend to live her entire life with. She decided that she and Ron would be a couple for the rest of their lives but that she needed to hone his physique and agility with martial arts training; Preferably with enough intensity to slim him down more and make his pants fall down more often so she _could_ keep an eye on that _thing _concealed beneath his loose fitting pants. Maybe they could even spar in only their swimsuits or just their bathrobes with nothing else on underneath when their parents weren't around. That way she could maybe get an occasional peek of _things_ to come. Kim successfully fought down the blush that arose from those thoughts.

As they left the bedroom Kim let Ron lead the way and she thoroughly enjoyed the new sexy image of her lifelong friend she was now envisioning. She took a brief moment to glance over at her closet and saw her sleeping bag rolled up on the floor. Kim decided she needed to unroll the bag to let it air out some and maybe the closet could become their new secret hideout, taking the place of their old tree house, when the family wasn't around.

Ron, of course, was happily oblivious to Kim's thoughts and was thinking about the Saturday morning spread Mrs. Dr. Possible always laid out for her family and him.

As the two teens sat down at the table in the kitchen, Kim warmly smiled as she lustily eyed her man. Oblivious as always, Ron didn't know what to make of the look Kim was giving him so he plain out asked. "Ah, KP? What'cha grinning at?"

"Oh nothing," Kim quickly denied and turned away to hide the slight blush that arose from being caught so quickly.

"Ron, did you enjoy the dance as much as Kimmie did?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked as she placed the usual Saturday morning fare of Belgium Waffles with a side plate of pork link sausage in front of him and Kim. "She told me all about the marvelous date she had with Josh before we called it a night and went to bed."

"I didn't make it to the dance," Ron off-handedly stated as he concentrated on slowly pouring an exact amount of syrup on his waffles, carefully filling every little dimple in the always light and fluffy piece of cake… then he added a quarter of the bottle more. "I spent eight hours locked in the janitor's closet at school before Kim and I came here."

"Why were you in the…" Ann Possible begged in astonishment before her daughter cut in and explained.

"I accidentally kicked the door closed on Ron when Josh and I walked away yesterday afternoon," Kim quickly explained to her mother. "I didn't realize the door couldn't be opened from the inside until after I got to my bedroom last night. That's when I turned the Kimmunicator back on and Wade called and told me."

"That's why you rushed out of the house late last night," Dr. Possible said in realization with a nod of her head to her daughter. "I thought you had a mission or something similar, the way you tore out of here just before midnight." Ann took off her apron, donned her long white lab coat and grabbed the set of car keys off the counter. "Well, your father and brothers have a soccer match this morning and I need to go in to the hospital for a few hours to finish up some paperwork. What are your plans for today?"

"I have a, _project_, I want to start on with my new boyfriend," Kim slyly stated as she glanced over to her lifelong friend, then winced as she watched Ron stuff one whole, plate-sized waffle into his mouth. Syrup dribbled down his chin.

"Have fun kids," Mrs. Dr. Possible sang as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door to the garage.

"Bye Mrs. Dr. P," Ron said through a mouthful of what was now mush.

"Bye mom," Kim chimed with a wave. "Love ya."

Ron swallowed the gooey lump of food in his mouth and turned to Kim. "What kinda project are you working on and when's Josh suppose to get here?" He was about to cram another whole waffle into his mouth when Kim's hand stopped his fork mid way to his mouth.

"It's a renovation and beautification project," Kim slyly smirked as she firmly pushed his hand down to place his food back onto the plate. "And I never said Josh was going to help me with it."

"But you just said your new boyfriend was gonna help," Ron replied as he tried to raise his fork to his mouth again. His hand wouldn't budge as Kim had it pinned to the table and she had always been the stronger one between them.

"I did say that," Kim smiled brightly at Ron as she gently patted his hand and kept it there to prevent him from continuing his morning meal, "but I didn't mean Josh. I want _you_ to be my new boyfriend."

Ron looked down at his just started plate of waffles. As much as he wanted to eat he now knew Kim wanted to talk and he wouldn't get another bite until she'd had her say. "Okay KP," he sighed, set his fork down on the table and sat back in his chair. It suddenly struck him as to what she'd just announced. "Wait a tick, you want _me_ to be your boyfriend? What about Monkey Boy?" Ron saw the stern look on Kim's face and defended himself. "Well, his last name is one letter away from monkey."

"Yes it is," Kim giggled and sat back in her seat. "But, while I had fun with Josh last night at the dance I've decided to not go out with him anymore."

"KP, that not fair," Ron said as he ruefully eyed his waffles again before he sighed and looked back up at her. "If you had fun at the dance with Josh then you should at least give him a chance and go out with him again. Maybe you two will hit it off and become a couple."

"Maybe you're right," Kim sighed and slumped in her seat. As much as she wanted to deny it, she did have a great time with Josh and he was a hottie. Maybe her brief little morning fantasy of living the rest of her life in the arms of her best friend was just that, a fantasy. Maybe she should go out with Josh on another date or two just to see if they really clicked. Kim was definitely unsure over her feelings for Josh but those thoughts could be put on hold for now. She still had her long-ranged 'Improve Ron' mission to start.

Kim sat up decisively and picked up her knife and fork. "I'll think about the boyfriend sitch later," she announced as she sliced off a small bit of her sausage link and jabbed it with the fork. She held the fork aloft with her pinky finger daintily extended away from the utensil, "but for now I'll work on my project and _you're_ it. We start today, Ron. You can finish your breakfast but I want you to use proper table manners."

Ron snatched up his fork at the first part of Kim's last sentence but came to a complete halt as he was about to stab another waffle when the second part of her last sentence struck him. "A-Wha?"

"Table manners, Ron," Kim pronounced before she put the small bite of sausage in her mouth, chewed then swallowed. "I know you know them," she stated as she sliced off a small portion of her waffle. "I want you to use proper table manners from now on. You've gotten into the habit of devouring your food like a slobbering hound dog and I think it's not very gentlemanly." Kim daintily placed the morsel of waffle in her mouth and chewed.

"I'm not no gentleman," Ron huffed low, but picked up his knife and sawed into his stack of waffles anyway. His fork came away with a quarter of one of the plate-sized waffles and he jabbed it into his mouth. He mumbled while he chewed, "Why are you trying to improve me?"

"Ron, we're in high school now so we should start acting more like adults," Kim stated before she forked another small portion of her breakfast into her mouth. She smiled at him as she swallowed the small bite, then wiped her mouth with a napkin. "If anything, improving your manners may move you part way up the Food Chain at school and you'd be surprised how full you get after eating only a little bit at a time. The brain doesn't register that the stomach is full for ten or fifteen minutes after it already is."

"Is that why I usually feel bloated and sleepy after I eat?" Ron questioned as he slowed down in his eating and sat back to really chew his food.

"That right," Kim brightened as she watched Ron slow down and really savor his food. "Plus you get the added benefit of really tasting your food and it'll help your digestion if you chew your food properly. Didn't your mother teach you all of this a long time ago?"

"I guess mom did say something like that when I was little," Ron ceded as he held up and peered at a whole pork sausage link on his fork for a moment. He put the link back on his plate, cut it in half and sopped up a bit of the maple syrup on his plate with it before popping it in his mouth. Ron's face lit up and he smiled as he chewed on the morsel of pork. "Hey, it does taste better!" Ron saw Kim's chin hit her chest before she slowly shook her head. He suddenly realized he had been committing another etiquette faux pas during the conversation and covered his mouth with his hand. "Oh, sorry KP. No talking with food in my mouth."

"Thank you Ron," Kim sighed and sat back in her chair as she eyed the plates on the table. She had one sausage link left of the two she'd started with and barely made it through half of her one Belgium Waffle while Ron had one whole waffle left on his plate out of the four he began with. "Would you like to finish off mine?"

"You know what?" Ron asked as he stretched out in his seat and patted his distended stomach in satisfaction, "right now I don't think I can eat another bite."

"Really?" Kim marveled as she sat up and, again, looked over the two plates on the table. Normally by this time both plates would've been emptied and licked clean by Ron and she would be stacking them in the dishwasher. Instead, there was one very healthy portion of Belgium Waffles and a single pork link left between the two of them. "Mom will never believe it when she sees the leftovers in the fridge. She'll think something is physically wrong with us. Well, at least she'll think something is wrong with you and your appetite."

"You're right KP but I know how to get rid of the evidence," Ron slyly chuckled as he scooped Kim's remaining portion onto his plate. He softly lilted, "Ru-fus. It's time for break-fast."

"Breakfast!" the pink naked mole rat squealed in delight as he popped out of Ron's cargo pant pocket, jumped up on the table and eagerly wagged his tail. "Um-Um, Waffles!"

"Hold on there buddy," Ron warned as he caught the rodent in mid flight as it leapt toward the plate.

"Huh?" Rufus squawked as he shot a questioning glance between the food and his human friend.

"We're in high school now so we're old enough to use proper table manners," Ron forcefully stated with a somewhat playful wag of the finger as he sat Rufus down on the table next to the plate. "We're not animals you know so if I have to use my manners then so do you."

The mole rat thought hard for a moment before he perked up and held one arm out with what appeared to be a pinky finger of the extended paw. "Okay," he squeaked and turned once again for the food. With Herculean effort the small naked mole rat hefted up Ron's fork, stabbed Kim's half a waffle and tried to bring it to his mouth. No matter how he positioned the fork he couldn't hold it and still get the huge piece of waffle near his mouth.

"I think we can forgo Rufus' table manners until we get him a proper set of mole rat-sized silverware," Kim laughed at the sight and reached over with her knife and fork to cut the waffles and single sausage into rodent-sized bites.

"Thanks," Rufus sighed, set down the fork that was longer than him and wiped his forehead on his arm before he sat down at the edge of the plate of food and picked up a piece of waffle. He daintily placed the piece in his mouth and chewed before he gave a thumbs up gesture to his two human friends.

"Okay," Ron chuckled to Kim as he watched his little buddy continue to eat in a proper manner. "Now that we got that out of the way what do you wanna do now? Go to the mall and take in a movie or window shop?"

"No Ron," Kim stated as she stood up and moved around the table to stand in front of him. "Table manners are just a small part of the overall project. I'll tell you all about it but first I want to ask you one simple question." Kim placed both of her hands on his shoulders and stared directly into his milk chocolately brown eyes. "Right now, at this time in your life, are you satisfied with simply being the distraction on our missions?"

"You know I want to do more, especially if I'm gonna have your back on the missions," Ron whined and hung his head in shame. "But you're the better fighter and I sometimes get scared out of my wits on them and I have'ta run for my life."

"I know you want to help out more on the missions," Kim confirmed as she gently massaged his shoulders. "So, how can we improve your game? What do you suggest?"

"I need to have more self confidence," Ron said as he threw a couple of lackluster jabs with his fists. "But first I guess I need to learn more kung fu moves so I can take on the henchmen better. That way you won't need to worry about me and you can focus on taking out the doomsday device or derail the take over the world scheme."

"That's right," Kim affirmed again as she stood up and placed her arms akimbo. "As you get better with your martial arts skills your self confidence will improve also and your fears should eventually disappear. Now, how can you learn the kung fu moves you need to get your game to the level that you want it to be?"

"Well," Ron pondered as he stroked his chin in thought, a bit unsure of how to go about getting what he needed. "I suppose I could take a few more kung fu classes. But you know I took all of the same classes as you did and the teachers said that I was clumsy and unteachable and my money's tight right now and it would take years, if not decades, to get to that level."

"No Ron," Kim exhaustedly moaned as she rubbed her temples with her fingertips in mild frustration before she firmly grabbed Ron's shoulders and tried again. "Who do you know that has mastered sixteen styles of martial arts?"

"Besides you?" Ron queried, still slightly perplexed as to where she was going with this line of questions, "no one."

"But I _do_ know sixteen styles," Kim said with conviction. "And who knows you better than anyone else in the world?" She quickly qualified her question as Ron glanced over at the naked mole rat who was licking off the breakfast plates. "I mean besides Rufus?"

"Aaaaah, you KP?" Ron tentatively answered.

"Right again," Kim confirmed with a firm nod of the head. "So, who would be best suited to teach you the moves you need to become a better fighter for our missions?"

"That'd be you KP!" Ron yelled as he finally got it. "Does that mean you want to teach me?"

"I do Ron," Kim stated with another firm nod of her head as she stood up and again put her fists on her hips in heroic fashion. "But the training I'm going to be putting you through will be extremely tough and physically challenging. Do you feel you're up to it?"

"Kim," Ron said, sounding very serious while he warily peered at his largish hand in his lap, "you know I'd do anything for you. We've been best friends for practically our whole lives and, while I'm not the most graceful or smartest guy in the world, I'd follow you to the ends of the earth to have your back." Ron's moist, earnest eyes looked up into Kim's stern face. "And I wouldn't mind it if my dream from the closet actually happened; I mean us hooking up and getting married in eight or ten years after college." His face fell in despair as his eyes lowered to look at his hands again. "I know that'll never happen until I stop being a Buffoon and step up my game so… When do you wanna start teaching me?"

"We start immediately," Kim sternly said. She knew it wasn't going to be easy teaching Ron and getting him into the shape he needed to be in to become a first class hero like she was. Though there were a few other issues she needed to bring up before they began. "But first we're going to have to lay down a few basic ground rules. Rule one: You will follow all of my instructions to the letter."

"Absatively, posilutely," Ron affirmed with a double portmanteau as he boldly stood and looked Kim in the eye.

"Rule number two: No more Bueno Nacho unless I say so. We'll only go there for special occasions."

"What!" Ron yelled in shock as he fell back in his chair. "But Kim…"

"No buts Ron," Kim firmly said and held out her hand to stop his protests. "BN food is high in fat and cholesterol so it isn't the most nutritious food to eat. I know you love it so it will be a reward for when you do well in training."

Ron was about to refuse the second rule but saw Kim's stern face. He knew when Kim had that particular look that she was deadly serious and no amount of persuasion could move her. Ron also knew that Kim's word was her bond. She would never go back on it, so if he did do well in his training they would visit BN and Ron could get his cheesy fix of Tex-Mex goodness. Then it suddenly hit him that if Kim and Josh did became a couple he would suddenly become a third wheel so he'd have some extra free time to sneak off to his favorite restaurant without Kim knowing about it. Either way Ron would make sure he would get to go to Bueno Nacho.

"Okay KP. Rule number two is acceptable."

Kim was taken aback by Ron's out-of-character acceptance of rule number two. She thought for sure he'd fight tooth and nail to _not_ have BN taken away from him. She suspiciously asked, "Why?"

"Because…" Ron might not be the sharpest tool in the shed but he knew from past experience that when Kim asked 'Why,' it was a loaded question, and this one was as loaded as the German cannons that shelled Paris before the Nazi's marched into the French Capitol at the start of WWII. If he told her about his plans to sneak off when Josh and she were on a date she might have Wade monitor him. "…You're giving me a great incentive to do well. That's positive motivation." He _so_ wanted to look away and scratch his nose, but he held firm. He also knew he was breathing a little heavily. It wasn't a total lie but he was leaving enough of the whole truth unsaid that his left eye involuntarily twitched once, then twice more.

Kim caught the eye twitches and heavy breathing. She knew what Ron said wasn't a total lie but it wasn't the total truth either.

"And…"

Damn his twitchy eye. Ron knew he had to think fast. "Well, it also means I wouldn't be spending all my allowance at BN. I could save up for a real motorcycle instead of that hunk of junk I'm getting from my cousin, Cy." Ron thought the scooter he was getting for free from his cousin was the hottest thing on two wheels but he couldn't let Kim see through the lie this time so he concentrated hard and kept his poker face.

Kim knew Ron oh so well. She could sense that he was still holding back on the real reason he accepted rule number two but she could always get it out of him later. She was growing impatient and wanted to get on with the training. Kim turned on her heels, headed for the kitchen door that led to the rest of the house and lightly lilted, "You're getting a motorcycle from your cousin? You know you can't ride it on the streets until you get your driver's license next year."

"Oh it's not that big KP," Ron laughed in relief as he followed Kim out of the kitchen and up the stairs toward her loft bedroom. "Actually it's just a scooter and you don't need a special license to ride it."

"That great, Ron," Kim said as she mounted the stairs and changed the topic back to the training. "But first we should change into our mission clothes. We might as well train in the clothing that we'll be fighting the villains in."

"Right KP," Ron enthused as he quickly passed her on the stairwell. "I'll get my spare gear and change in the bathroom while you change in your room."

Kim swiftly raced up to her bedroom and called to tell Wade about finding Ron still in the janitor's closet last night. She also told her genius friend everything about Ron's dream of taking over the world, leaving out some of the nightmarish details and all of the sexual parts of the admittedly disturbing vision.

Kim asked Wade to look in to whether some kind of hypnotic subliminal plot was feasible, how hard it would be to devise, how effective it would be and so on, stating she was concerned that one of their villainous foes might employ such a diabolical scheme in the future. She told Wade the research wasn't that important and that it could be a long ranged project for, you know, just in case, before she terminated the call and got dressed in her mission clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all rights to the characters and situations associated with Kim Possible. I borrow Kim, her family and friends for no monetary gain. I do this only to keep my fingers limber by typing.

This is rated M for a reason. You must be of legal age to continue reading this story. The lemons in this story aren't very graphic, but it is mature material. You have been warned.

The Closet II

Chapter 2

The 2nd Date

It didn't turn out to be a very vigorous workout in the Possible backyard that Saturday morning. In fact, Kim had gone back to square one. The two teens spent the entire morning slightly relaxed but ready for action in the basic horse stance. If someone came upon them while they were standing there the person might have thought they were pretending to be statues. While in position, they discussed the philosophy and moral disciplines behind all martial arts. Ron questioned why they were back doing the first things they'd learned while taking their classes so long ago. Kim reminded him that she was the teacher and she wanted to see if he could hold his stance while they talked at the same time. She also wanted to see if Ron remembered when and where martial arts could be morally used and when it would be inappropriate to employ such skills.

Ron's remembered being taught that most martial arts started out as an offensive weapon but that they were now considered a defensive art form and were not to be used lightly or to bully anyone. But more importantly, they could and _should_ be used to help save the world from evil. His concentration in the horse stance did falter a couple of times over the two hour long session but he quickly reined in his random thoughts and got back on the horse, so to speak.

After the session Kim felt fairly satisfied with Ron's concentration but wanted to test his endurance further. She grabbed Ron's mission pack and emptied it before handing it back to him. Then Kim took her full backpack and slung it over her shoulders. "Now we'll get in a little exercise to build up your stamina."

They stretched their muscles for a few minutes to limber up before Kim led Ron on a five mile run.

They both kept a good pace as they traversed the streets of Middleton, never slowing down and genially chatting about the recent happenings at school. They ended their run at the Possible's front door. Both easily handled the five miles but Ron seemed a little out of breath.

"Wow, Ron," Kim marveled as she took off her backpack and let it swing freely, easily holding it with one hand and looking as fresh as a daisy. "You did very well today and for that, you deserve to be treated to Bueno Nacho. Take a shower in the downstairs bathroom and get dressed. I'll be down shortly."

"You got it, KP," Ron panted and entered the house. He casually walked to the downstairs bathroom but nearly collapsed, out of Kim's sight, as he was taking off his mission gear to step into the shower.

Kim watched Ron enter the bathroom and turned for the stairs. Just then the telephone rang. "Possible residence, Kim speaking," she practically sang into the receiver when she answered the phone. She was always in a great mood after a brisk morning run.

"Hey Kim," the voice at the other end of the line said.

"Josh," Kim cried in surprise. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing fine," Josh smoothly answered. "Say, I had a wonderful time last night at the dance and thought we could get together today and hang out."

"I had a great time too and I'd love to hang," Kim said as she absently swiped her brow with a finger to get a few errant strands of hair out of her eyes. "Where and when would you like to meet?"

"I thought we could spend the day in Middleton Park. Can you meet me in, say, fifteen minutes?"

"I'll be there," Kim quickly answered. She had gotten over her initial fears of talking to Josh during the dance and was now more comfortable talking to him, especially over the phone where she didn't have to look into his gorgeous blue eyes.

Kim suddenly heard a small crash coming from the downstairs bathroom followed by Ron quickly yelling, "I'm okay! I'll clean that up later!"

In the excitement of planning a rendezvous with Josh she had forgotten all about Ron and her promise to take him to Bueno Nacho for a job well done. Kim knew Ron wouldn't mind going to BN alone. Earlier that morning, in fact, he practically insisted that she should date Josh to find out if there was any magic between the two teens. But she had also promised Ron. Decisions, decisions.

"Oooo, I forgot," Kim moaned and hoped she didn't sound like she was lying or making up any lame excuses, "I have a prior commitment I need to take care of right now. Can we meet after lunch, or say, in an hour or so? I'm really sorry I can't meet you right away."

"That's okay Kim," Josh chuckled. "I know you keep very busy and may've had other plans. I'll see you in one hour near the playground equipment, alright?"

"Thanks Josh," Kim sighed in relief as she hung up the telephone then raced up the stairs to the bathroom at the bottom of her loft staircase. Kim knew that if she hurried she and Ron could make it to BN in twenty minutes and be done eating in a forty. Add in a little chit chat time with her best friend before she left the restaurant and Kim knew she could well make it to the park in under an hour.

After a quick shower Kim wrapped a towel around her wet hair, stuffed her slightly sweaty clothes in the hamper and raced up the stairs to her loft bedroom without thinking about putting anything else on. After all, her family was out of the house and she reasoned that Ron was probably a little sore after the morning training session and run so he would take his time in the shower, letting the hot water wash away his aches and pains. When she breached the hatch doorway to her room Kim stopped in her tracks on the top step. Ron was sitting there on her bed, fully dressed and arms primly folded in his lap, patiently waiting for her.

"Ah, KP," Ron nervously said, averting and covering his eyes like a gentleman, "don't you think you should be dressed in something after your shower? I mean you should be wearing a robe or at least have a towel rapped around your bod."

Quickly thinking, Kim went through all the different responses she could give and swiftly came up with a plan. It was bold and a bit brazen but she knew she could handle it, especially if the plan would further motivate Ron with his training. This actually might work to her advantage, Kim thought, giving Ron more incentive to better himself. And besides, she needed to work off a little of the 'Ron Fantasy High' she had experienced earlier before she met with Josh.

"No Ron," Kim stated as she boldly walked over to the bed and stood in all her naked glory in front of him. "I didn't think you'd be up here so soon but it doesn't really matter. We've seen each other naked before when we used to take baths together."

"Yeah, when we were, like, four years old!" Ron yelped as he almost turned to her with his response. He swiftly turned away and suddenly became angry at the thought of the last time they'd gotten clean together in the same bathtub. "Wait a minute! The last time we took a bath together you made fun of Little Ron when you realized you didn't have a Little Kim between your legs!"

"That's not the point," Kim sassed back with her fists on her hips. "We're fourteen now going on fifteen which means we're older but it doesn't matter what age we are. We still have the same body parts as back then."

"Ooooh No!" Ron argued back as he stood up, took two steps forward and went face-to-face with Kim looking her dead in the eye. "You got two body parts that are a little bigger then back then and my thing is a lot larger than it was ten years ago!"

"Oh, yeah?" Kim snapped back with an almost evil grin. "Show me what you mean!"

"Little Ron ain't so little no more," Ron angrily answered back as he undid the button and zipper of his cargo pants and pushed them and his boxers down to his knees. His eyes snapped down to Kim's chest as he pointed and poked at one of her nipples. "And your t… Boo… Brea… _Things_ are a lot bigger than they were back then!" A small portion of Ron brain suddenly realized what he was looking at and quickly snapped his eyes back up to Kim's face.

Kim thoroughly enjoyed Ron poking her breast as she glanced down and saw for herself that Little Ron had indeed grown quite a bit over the last ten years. Back then it was puny, as all four year old penises normally are. Now his cock was a good four inches long, even while still in its flaccid state.

"So I see." Kim smiled inwardly at getting Ron to drop trousers and show off his manhood to her. She also noticed that, in the heat of the argument, Ron's finger had stopped poking her breast but was still pressed into her flesh. She took a half step toward him as she said, "You're right Ron. We've both developed a bit over the last ten years but that doesn't mean we should be ashamed of what we have. I don't mind you looking at me while I'm not wearing any clothes. Why should you mind?"

"Because good manners are good manners KP, no matter if they're at the dinner table or in the bedroom, and good manners state that a gentleman shouldn't see a girl naked until after they get married," Ron answered, still a little tweaked that Kim didn't see his point, even though he still had a finger pressed in to one of her pointy nipples. Unconsciously, Ron's finger point slowly moved on to become a whole hand on her breast trying to hold off the now argumentative girl as she moved closer to him, backing him up a step.

"While good manners at the table will never go out of style I believe those views about nudity are old fashioned," Kim argued back with a snide chuckle. "This is the twenty-first century, Ron. We've gone beyond being prudish about the naked body. Last year after your Bar Mitzvah, we even talked about your circumcision. I never saw the consequences of what happened during the Bris ceremony until now but you told me all about the rite and what happened to you." A smug expression arose as Kim nonchalantly added, "I don't even mind that you have your hand on my breast right now."

Ron slowly looked down and saw where his hand was, the one holding Kim at bay. "EEP!" he gasped and pulled his hand away from her chest like it had burned him. "I'm sorry Kim!"

"I'm not," Kim slyly giggled as she coyly pulled his hand back to her breast. "I like it when you touch me and I'm enjoying the show you're putting on too." Her eyes motioned down to the twitching and slowly growing appendage between his legs that had already come to half mast.

"Sorry KP," Ron gasped again and tried to reach down to pull his pants back up. "It's something I can't control yet."

"You shouldn't be sorry," Kim giggled and pushed Ron back on to the bed as he reached down to pull up his boxers and cargo pants. She swiftly pulled his pants and boxers down further to his ankles. "Just relax Ron and let it happen. I _want_ to see it happen." Kim crawled onto the bed next to him so she could see what was steadily growing in Ron's lap. "Go ahead and pleasure yourself, I want to watch."

"Are you sure?" Ron begged as his hand slowly moved to wrap around his now fully engorged penis. "I mean this is turning into a fantasy of mine."

"I'm sure it is," Kim solemnly assured her best friend in a sultry voice as one of her hands dipped between her legs and she began to fondle and tweak her nipples with the other. "This is only a one time thing that neither of us can tell anyone about, especially our parents," Kim groaned in ecstasy as her fingers found the right spot between her legs. She had done this twice before, alone in her room and only when she knew her family wouldn't be back soon, but she had quickly discovered what worked best for herself.

Ron began to stroke himself as he watched Kim's eyes shut and legs spread wider while in passion's grip. They both quickly reached their peak and beyond.

"That was… "Ron gasped as he laid back on the bed.

"Yes it was," Kim giggled, unwrapped the towel around her head and cleaned off her sticky fingers and crotch. She then leaned in and wiped up Ron's discharge from his stomach and hand. "But we should get going. I need to be somewhere in forty minutes so we need to hit Bueno Nacho fast."

"Where do we need to be in forty minutes?" Ron asked as he stood up and got dressed. "Do we have a mission?"

"No Ron, there isn't any mission" Kim sighed as she got off the bed, went to her bureau drawers and started to get dressed. "Josh called while you were in the shower and we set up a second date. I'm suppose to meet him in Middleton Park in forty minutes."

"Oh, I'm sorry KP," Ron groaned as he began to solemnly trudge toward the bedroom stairs. "If I knew you had a date with Josh I wouldn't-a started arguing with you. Now you don't have enough time to go to BN and make it to the park on time."

Kim, dressed only in her panties, somersaulted over Ron to stop him with a hand to his chest before he left the room. "I'm not sorry we did what we did, Ron. As a matter of fact I sort of maneuvered us into doing it so it's nothing you or I should be ashamed of."

"But we shouldn't-a done it Kim," Ron half-heartedly argued back. "Not if you're going to be dating Mankey. You should be doing that sort of thing with him instead of me."

"I'm not dating Josh exclusively just yet and you've always been my best friend," Kim softly argued back. "As far as I'm concerned, the first time for this kind of experimentation should be done with your closest friend; Someone who you put your whole trust in. We won't be masturbating together like this again real soon unless you've been doing extra well in your training and, say, your schoolwork too. And then only if I say so. It can be another reward for your doing extra well in training _and_ school. But what you need to understand is we're teenagers now and we're allowed to and almost expected to sexually experiment with our bodies." Kim lovingly cupped Ron's cheek with one hand and cooed, "Now that I've seen what you got I'll be thinking of you when I'm alone in bed at night and I hope you'll be thinking of me too."

Kim walked over to her closet as she assured, "Don't worry about Josh and me being together either. I won't be doing anything sexual with Josh until we've been a couple for at least a year or two. Now just wait right there while I get dressed and then we can head over to BN. Josh can wait a few extra minutes if I'm late."

"Okay KP," Ron sighed in relief, "but I'll wait downstairs if you don't mind. I still need to clean up the bathroom down there. I left it in a bit of a mess when I collapsed after the run."

Kim and Ron made it to Bueno Nacho in record time running, joking and laughing all the way. The teen couple ate their snack in relative silence, simply enjoying their time together, before Kim left to meet up with Josh in the park. Before she left, Ron promised to work on his school assignments and Kim informed Ron that she'd come over to his house after the date to check on his progress.

All of what Kim had said didn't register in Ron's normally chaotic mind until he reached his bedroom. "Wait a minute," Ron said to Rufus as the naked mole rat hopped out of his pocket home and found a place to sit on the desk. "Kim said she'll be thinking of me when she's in bed and she won't be doing anything with Monkey Boy for a while either!"

"Uh huh, uh huh!" Rufus eagerly nodded then prompted, "And…"

"What?' Ron begged his little friend in confusion.

"School," Rufus squeaked his answer while anxiously nodding his head and pointing at the stack of textbooks for Ron to get the other thing Kim had mentioned.

It suddenly hit Ron like a ton of Nacos. "Kim said we'd do it again if I train real hard and did well in school! A-BooYah!"

"So?" Rufus prodded his big buddy.

"So I guess I'd better get to work," Ron firmly stated as he sat down and pulled out his textbooks. After a few moments he started to silently chuckle as he whispered while he worked, "Kim trusts me."

Kim made it to the park with no time to spare. She spotted Josh, standing behind his easel, by the playground slide and quickly ran over to greet him. "Hey Josh. I'm not late, am I?"

"No you're not," the young artist said as he stepped to the side of the easel. "As a matter of fact you're right on time. What do you think?" He motioned with a grand bow and sweeping hand toward the canvas.

Kim saw that it was a pencil sketch of a few kids playing on the swings. It was a very good sketch, but it was still only a basic outline. Kim didn't get the point of drawing something as mundane as that but she also knew she'd have to appear interested and maybe stroke Josh's ego a bit if their relationship was to get off the ground.

"It's good," Kim judged as she gave a second look at the drawing and pronounced, "It's very good. Now, what would you like to do? Shall we go for a walk?"

"Oh no," Josh laughed as he knelt down and got a palette and paint brushes out of an old, highly polished, mahogany box on the ground. Kim realized it was his paint box kit. "The work is only half finished. I'm gonna to paint it in now." He quickly glanced around at the scene in front of him to see what colors he would need, grabbed a few tubes of paint from the box and added a few globs of new paint to the obviously well used palette.

"How long will it take you?" Kim quizzed her date as she sat down on the grass beside the easel and crossed her legs Indian-style to watch and chit chat.

"Oh, it shouldn't take very long," Josh chuckled as he stood up and, taking brush in hand, started to dab and mix the colors together on the palette. "Only two or three hours at the most." He took a long look at the swing set before he bent down and pulled out a couple of more different tubes of paint.

"Two or three hours?" Kim almost yelled out in shock before she reined in her astonishment that Josh was going to basically ignore her for a few hours while he concentrated on his work and she simply sat there. "I thought this was supposed to be a date?" Kim huffed, trying hard not to sound too disappointed.

"Oh, it is," Josh suavely answered as he stood up again and mixed a few more dabs of paint on the palette. He nodded his approval before he dipped and dabbed the brush in the mixture. He held his arm out, thumb up to get a proper prospective as he said, "We're together in the park on a bright sunny day. What more do you need in a date?"

"I could go for some ice cream," Kim eagerly suggested. She started to get up as she added, "How about you? What flavor do you like? It'll be my treat!"

"Sssssh," Josh shushed her as he put brush to canvas, "I need to concentrate now." The brush gently made its way across the canvas and, after only two inches, stopped and slowly lifted off the surface.

"Or, how about any type of conversation," Kim mumbled to herself as she plopped back down and her chin hit her chest in disappointment.

Josh never responded, or even appeared to hear Kim, as he slowly, almost cautiously, continued to put brush to canvas.

"How's your homework going," Kim cheerily asked as she entered Ron room and saw him, chin in hands, forlornly staring at his computer. He appeared to be reading something on the screen. "How much more do you have to do?" She was in a great mood because of the photos she saw hanging on the walls of the house when she entered, unlike in Ron's nightmare where he had removed them and then burned them in anger.

"I got it all done," Ron answered in a firm but non-committal voice. He reached over, scrolled the page down a bit and went back to reading. "Well, almost."

"Let me see what you're working on," Kim said as she leaned over his shoulder and began to read. "Say, isn't this the creative story we're suppose to hand in on Tuesday for English Composition class?"

"Yeah," Ron sighed and stood up from his chair to let Kim sit down. She scrolled to the top of the page and began to read in earnest. "It's supposedly suppose to be two thousand words but I'm, like, two words short and I can't think of anything else to add."

"This is very good," Kim said in amazement as she paged down and continued to read. "It's solid and well worded." She sat back in the chair and swiveled around to face him after she finished reading the paper. "I don't see where you can add anything either." She quickly asked, "Even with the footnotes and citations, you're still two words short?"

Ron reached over to the computer mouse, clicked the Tools Function and hit the Word Count feature. With a cheery sounding ding a box popped up and showed there were one thousand, nine hundred ninety-eight words in the document. "Do you think our teacher, Miss Diatribe, will care if I'm only two words shy?" Ron begged as he stood back up and anxiously crossed his arms over his chest.

"At cheer practice on Thursday," Kim said as she spun around to look over the paper again, "Crystal said she heard Miss Diatribe tell another teacher that she was going to elope with her fiancée this weekend so Mr. Barkin will probably be subbing for her for the next two weeks."

"If that the case," Ron exhaled gruffly and threw his hands in the air, "then it's a sure bet my paper's not nearly long enough!"

"Well, there's one sure way to make you paper more than two thousand words long," Kim said with a devious little grin as she closed the word count box, clicked the mouse once more at the bottom of the page and started typing.

"What? What?" Ron begged as he watch seven words being added to the end of the essay:

**The End**

**Fine**

**Fin**

**Ende**

**Finis**

**Owari**

"There you go," Kim triumphantly chimed and spun around to face her blond friend. "Now you're _five_ words over the two thousand word mark. I think that will satisfy Mr. Barkin if he wants to question your word count."

"Way to go KP!" Ron cheered and did a little celebratory dance in the middle of his bedroom. "Now I'm all set for Monday _and_ Tuesday!" Ron saw the surprised, questioning look he was getting from Kim and added, "I completed Monday's assignments and then went ahead and did the next few chapters of everything in case we get called out on a mission so I'm Chauncey at least through Tuesday."

"Not until I've checked over your other homework," Kim cautioned as she opened Ron's spiral notebook for their Math assignments. She perused the page as she picked up a red pencil from his desk. Kim delicately gnawed on the end of the pencil in deep concentration as she started back at the top and scanned down the page again, making a small tick mark here and there. At the end of the three pages of homework Kim found she had made only four red marks.

"Very good, Potential Boy," Kim marveled as she showed him the pages covering the next two or three days of assignments. "You got all the right answers but your method of achieving four of them were a bit unorthodox. Now let me see the rest of your assignments."

Kim scanned through all of the finished homework and showed him the few mistakes that popped up here and there. After a full half hour review of the material Kim turned to Ron with a huge smile. "You completed both Monday and Tuesday's homework assignments and did very well with all of it. As a reward, what would you like to do?"

"Well…" Ron sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as he sat down on the edge of his bed. Kim thought she knew what was coming after what had happened earlier in her own bedroom but was completely flummoxed by what Ron said next. "…As much as I appreciate your thinking I deserve a reward for my school work I think our agreement also includes doing well in training to boot. Isn't it a combination of the two that gets me a reward?"

"You're absolutely right Ron," Kim said, taken aback by his straight forward, honest attitude. That was exactly what she _had_ meant. "So what do you want to do? Would you like to train for an hour or two? It's still daylight outside."

"That's what I was thinking KP," Ron enthused as he hopped off the bed and headed for the bedroom door. "And I got just the thing for the conditioning part of our training. Follow me!"

"Where are you going Ron?" Kim questioned as she followed him down the stairs and out the kitchen door into the backyard.

When they arrived outside Kim was stunned to see six or seven pieces of gym equipment set up out there. Well, _equipment_ was too kind of a word for the assembled pieces of odds and ends that made up the… stuff. There was a narrow treadmill-type deal consisting of a six foot long hallway runner with the ends duct taped together to make the tread. The tread was strung between the back axle of a bicycle that had a rolling pin sticking out of it and another kitchen rolling pin propped up off the ground. How Ron attached a rolling pin to the bike's axle, Kim couldn't even imagine. What amounted to be a set of free weights was nothing more than a few sawed off gardening implement handles with various numbers of bricks tied to the ends. There was also a tetherball dangling at shoulder level from a tree limb. A rope was duct taped to the bottom of the ball which was held in place by a cinderblock on the ground, thus creating a… speed punching bag? Kim wasn't totally sure what the other pieces were meant to bear a resemblance to.

"Wow, Ron," Kim nervously chuckled, not really sure what to say. "You sure went to a lot of trouble making all this nice, er … workout equipment. How did you find the time to make all this and still get your homework done?"

"Well duh," Ron flatly stated as if it were obvious. His goofy smile broke out as he announced, "Your date with Mankey lasted almost four hours. After I quickly got through Monday's assignments I came out here and put this stuff together. I spent the rest of the time doing the rest of the homework. By the way, how did your date go?"

"Not very well," Kim groaned at the remembrance of her afternoon from Hell. "When I got there Josh was painting a picture of kids playing on the swings. That took _three_ hours. Afterwards, we headed over to get an ice cream cone from the vendor in the park. I thought we'd have a nice conversation on the way but all Josh wanted to talk about was that mundane picture he'd just completed. I was _so_ looking forward to the ice cream when he stopped twenty feet short of the cart, pulled out his sketchpad and started to draw a picture of the vendor serving ice cream to some little kids."

Ron could see Kim was getting more upset by the minute and wanted to say something to calm her down but Kim continued her rant not letting him get a word in edgewise. "That took _another_ half hour before he pulled out his palette and brushes again to paint in the outline. By that time I was so upset with him I got my ice cream cone, made up some lame excuse to leave which he probably didn't even hear and ran all the way to the sanity of your house!"

"So the ice cream and run untweaked your tweak?" Ron laughed at his own lame attempt at humor. "At least you were cool, calm and collected when you came into my room."

"I was, wasn't I?" Kim giggled at Ron's joke and felt a lot better about the whole afternoon. As she ran all the way to the Stoppable home she knew Ron would be there to cheer her up and that, in itself, brightened her mood on the way. Kim threw her arms around Ron's neck and gave him a big hug. "You always cheer me up whenever I'm down. Thank you Ron."

"You're welcome," Ron chimed back with a huge smile. "Now how about we get in a little workout before the sun sets." He broke from Kim's embrace and took a swing at the tetherball/speed bag. Ron solidly connected with the ball which broke free from it's duct taped lower connection, swiftly swung around the limb and beaned him on the back of the noggin. "OW!"

"Ron," Kim laughed and went to check on his head, "while the thought of you making all this swell equipment is just spankin, it probably won't hold up to the rigors of my," she thought quickly about him getting hurt trying to use the makeshift stuff as well and added, "or even _your_, workout."

"So, what can we train with?" Ron asked as he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head.

Ron was about to take another angry swing at the tetherball but Kim grabbed his arm, wrapped it around her shoulder and began to walk him toward the other side of the big tree. "Since your parents are home I think we should go up in the tree house and talk about it."

Not much was said in the aerial abode. There were a few groans and squeals of delight as the couple celebrated Ron's mastery of his homework and ingenuity in creating some unique, if not very practical, gym equipment.

Neither touched the other's body that evening but the reward system was now set. They would either go to Bueno Nacho for some well deserved snackage or they would head for the tree house or one of their beds for a little self-exploratory sex.

Little did they know that there would soon be another location for their mutual self-gratification, and a totally _unwelcome_ reason for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all rights to the characters and situations associated with Kim Possible. I borrow Kim, her family and friends for no monetary gain. I do this only to justify my hiding from the world in my room.

The Closet II

Chapter 3

Dream vs. Nightmare

It was Saturday night, or more precisely very early Sunday morning, and Kim was peacefully sleeping in her bed dreaming of a blond knight clad in a full shining suit of armor who was saving a Medieval town from a fierce, fire-breathing dragon. She wasn't sure why she thought the knight was blond since he was covered from the top of his head to the tips of his toe in polished, shiny metal armor but Kim was positive and the redheaded Princess with emerald hued eyes was anxiously waiting for the knight to complete his mission so she could give him a well deserved reward.

The gallant knight swiftly dispatched the dragon using what seemed to be a glowing blue sword, triumphantly rode back to the castle and raised his visor for his reward. Just as their lips were about to passionately meet…

"Kimmie-Cub."

Kim was awoken by her father's soft voice as he gently shook her by the shoulder. "You just received an urgent phone call Kimmie."

"A phone call?" Kim groggily rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stared at her alarm clock until it came into focus. "At three o'clock in the morning? What does Wade want and why did he disturb you by not using the Kimmunicator?"

"It wasn't Wade," Dr. James Timothy Possible stated as he helped Kim out of bed and down the stairs, "it was Mrs. Stoppable who called. She said something was wrong with Ronald and that they need you over there right away."

"Ron?" Kim perked up at the name and quickened her pace down the stairs, Morpheus fully vanquished from her system just as surely as the dragon had been slain by a glowing blue sword. She was almost to the bottom of the second staircase when she turned around and started back up again. "Wait a minute, I need my slippers and robe."

"I got them right here," James Possible said holding up the apparel. "Your mother is waiting in the car to drive you over there. She thought she might be needed if it's a medical emergency."

"Thanks daddy," Kim said as she grabbed the robe and slippers, gave her father an appreciative kiss on the cheek and headed out to the car.

"What's the sitch mom," Kim queried as she got in the passenger side of the family van and buckled up before she donned her slippers.

"I don't know Kimmie," Dr. Ann Possible answered as she began to drive the three blocks over to the Stoppable house. "Jan wasn't too coherent on the phone but she said Ron was loudly calling out your name so she and her husband thought you might be able to help."

As the minivan pulled up to the curb both women saw that all of the lights were turned on in the Stoppable house and that Mr. Stoppable was anxiously pacing back and forth on the well lit front porch. "Thank Heavens you've finally arrived," Dean Stoppable sighed as he greeted the two women.

"What's wrong Dean?" Ann Possible asked in her most professional voice. "Is it a medical emergency?"

"Of a sort," Dean answered as he ushered the redheaded women into the house and led them up the stairs. "Ronald had a terrible nightmare earlier tonight but we were able to get him back to sleep after calming him down with a glass of warm milk. He just had another episode and this one was worse than the first. Ronald is refusing to get in his bed and he won't even let us turn off the lights in the house."

"We've tried to talk to him," Janette Stoppable anxiously said from just outside the doorway to Ron's room as the three approached, "but he simply won't answer now. He keeps muttering something about ruling the world because of a television commercial and yelling your name, Kim."

The four looked into the room and saw Ron cringing and cowering in a corner with lit flashlights and candles of various sizes illuminated him in an arc. Rufus was standing just outside the quarter circle worriedly chattering to his big friend but every time Ron leaned over to pick up the naked mole rat Rufus would scurry just out of reach.

"The janitor's closet," Kim growled low to herself, but loud enough for the adults to hear.

"The what?" Both Stoppable adults and Ann Possible begged in unison.

Kim gave the three adults a Reader's Digest version of the dream Ron had had, conveniently leaving out the sexual bits, while he was locked in the janitor's closet for eight hour the previous night.

"So Ron dreamed he was essentially trapped with no lights, food or water for three days then thought he'd committed murder before you two took over the world," Mrs. Dr. Possible recapped after hearing the tale. "It's no wonder Ron is afraid of the dark and refuses to go to sleep. He now associates total darkness and sleep with that horrible nightmare."

"And Rufus won't go near him," Dean guessed aloud, "because the little guy is afraid Ronald will harm him in his panicked state."

"What can we do Mom?" Kim questioned, looking to the brain specialist.

"While I usually handle the physical side of a brain and it's been quite a while since I took any psychology classes," Ann Possible said scratching her chin with an index finger in deep thought, "I do have an idea." She leaned over and whispered into her daughter's ear for a whole minute.

"Will that work mom?" Kim asked in surprise as the implications of what her mother told her to do fully sank in.

"It should work," Ann assured her redheaded daughter with a motherly hand on her shoulder before she turned to the head of the Stoppable household. "Dean, would you be able to string a lamp over into a corner of Ron's closet?"

"Sure Ann," Dean said as he walked into Ron's bedroom, took the lamp off of the nightstand beside the bed and moved it over inside the closet. He strung the lamp cord under one of the two folding door and plugged it into a conveniently nearby wall outlet.

"And also spread out his sleeping bag on the floor," Kim quickly added, "please and thank you."

"Oooo, good idea Kimmie," Ann quietly congratulated her daughter.

Dean complied with Kim's request and walked back over to join the three women standing in the hallway door. "I don't see how those two things can help."

"We need to get Ron's mind off of the bad aspects of the dream," Dr. Possible explained to the Stoppable parents, "and have him associate only the good parts of the dream with being shut in a closet." She turned to Kim and gently prodded her into the room. "Go on Kimmie and do exactly like I told you."

"I'm here Ron," Kim softly cooed as she cautiously stepped into the bedroom so to not startle the already beyond frightened blond boy. She reached out her hands in a non-confrontational manner and continued in a quiet, lilting voice, "It was only a dream."

"KP!" Ron yelled and sat up when he saw his redheaded friend.

"Yes Ron, it's me and I'm here for you. And Rufus is alive and here too." She continued to slowly approach the frightened lad and speak soft reassurances to him as the naked mole rat scurried up Kim's body and perched on her shoulder.

"Right now," Ann quietly explained to Dean and Jan Stoppable, "Ron's mind only associates darkness and sleep with the bad aspect of the dream. He killed both Rufus and Josh in the dream and locked Kimmie in a darkened closet. The guilt from those deeds has taken over his mind."

"And Kim talking to Ronald will make him think of only the good parts of the dream," Jan said with an understanding nod of her head. "As long as he can see and hear Kim and Rufus he should be okay."

"But what about the light and sleeping bag in the closet?" Dean queried the medical doctor.

"That's phase two of this operation," Ann Possible said in her best medical voice as the three adults watched a clingy Ron being led across the room by Kim. "We, or at least Kim and Rufus, must disassociate Ronald's subconscious mind from the evils of a closet. If the three of them spend the night sleeping in the non-darkened closet, Ron may be cured of his phobia."

"But why didn't this happen last night?" Dean questioned aloud, "or earlier during the day when Kim wasn't around?"

"It didn't occur last night because Kim and Ron stayed up all night talking in her room," Ann explained to the two Stoppables. "And while Kimmie wasn't with him earlier, it was still light outside. The nightmare only occurred after Ron went to sleep, alone in his room and in the dark."

"I'll stay with Ron all night if I have to," Kim assured her mother and the Stoppables as she led a still nervously quivering Ron into the closet and sat down cross-legged with him on the sleeping bag before turning on the lamp.

"You'll have to do more than that dear," Ann stated to her daughter. "You'll have to keep in constant contact with Ron when the…" she pointed up at ceiling light fixture then dropped a crooked finger like she was turning off the light switch.

"Riiiight," Kim nervously chuckled with a slight blush to her face. "But don't worry. Ron and I won't do anything… anything…" Kim's blush amped up as she shied her head away from the adults. "Well, we just won't."

"We know you won't do anything sexual in there Kimberly," Jan softly assured her son's best friend. "You two are good kids and the thought never entered our minds. We'll leave you two alone now to get on with the therapy. Night kids." Janette Stoppable took her husband's arm in hers and walked away from the doorway.

"Remember Kimmie," Dr. Possible said as she entered the room and extinguished the circle of flashlights and candles, "constant dialog and contact until he has have fallen asleep and be sure to thoroughly talk about the different aspects of the dream." The brain specialist walked over to the bed, pulled off the pillow and covers and brought them over to the closet before handing them to Kim. Ann walked back over to the hallway door and turned to check on her patient. Kim and Ron were still sitting cross-legged on the closet floor. Ron appeared to have calmed down a tad but he still had that 'deer in the headlights' glint in his eyes and he held both of Kim's hands in a death grip.

"We'll be alright mom," Kim said as she raised her and Ron's interlaced hands. "Good night. Love ya."

"I love you too Kimmie," Dr. Possible smiled back and turned off the overhead bedroom light before she left.

Ron jumped a bit and his grip on Kim's hand tightened a little when the overhead light extinguished but he quickly calmed back down. "Sorry about that KP," he apologized as he had to consciously will himself to loosen his almost rigor mortis grip on Kim's hand.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Ron," Kim softly spoke back as she finally got her hands free from his and gently put an arm around her best friend's shoulder. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't chased after Josh, locked you in the janitor's closet and forgotten about you for eight hours, none of this would've happened."

"Still," Ron groaned as his chin hit his chest in defeat and he stared at his hands folded in his lap, "you'd be in your own bed fast asleep right now if it weren't for my stupid fears."

"Fears aren't stupid," Kim shot back with a bit of tweak in her voice before she quickly calmed down and explained further. "Fear, in the right context, is a healthy, normal reaction. It lets you know when you're in danger. Fear also kicks in the adrenal glands so you're prepared to either fight or take flight. Some fears are irrational but generally they're not stupid. This just goes to show that I should be dating you instead of Josh. You need me Ron just like I need you. We're a team and I should have your back at all times."

"Ooooh no Kim," Ron swiftly shot back as he looked his best friend in the eyes. "You're not giving up on Mankey that easily. So you had one bad date yesterday. You also had a great date with him Friday night. You should give Josh at least a whole week to find out if you two are computer-able or not." Ron, not quite as agitated as before, stretched out on his back atop the sleeping bag and held one of Kim's hand in both of his on his chest.

"You mean if we're compatible," Kim giggled at Ron's misuse of words as she slowly closed the closet's folding doors. Kim could see that the hallway lights, as well as all of the other lights in the house, were now turned off. Only the lamp there in the snug little closet was still illuminated. She laid down beside Ron with her head on his chest and snuggled in to his side then arranged the blanket over their legs.

"Doesn't it bother you that you weren't more upset with the death of Rufus and Josh in the dream?" Kim queried as they both tussled around a bit to get comfortable on the thin sleeping bag.

"You know, now that you mention it," Ron said as he finally found a comfortable position and began to relax, "it does. I guess I wasn't too upset during the dream because we've never really faced death before. It's like an unknown territory to both of us. We've been in dangerous situations before but they've never been deadly."

"I guess that's true," Kim mused as she draped an arm over Ron's chest. "Both you and I have never known anyone who has died before so neither one of us would truly know how to react."

"I suppose I shoulda been more distraught over Rufus' death," Ron thought aloud as he gazed up at his clothes hanging in the closet above them, "but maybe my unconscious mind knew he wasn't really dead."

"You mean your subconscious mind Ron," Kim chuckled at her friend's attempt at psychoanalyzing the dream, "but you may have a point. Our dreams come from our subconscious and usually symbolize our wants and desires. Maybe your eating Rufus symbolized a desire to make more friends."

"Or my desire to become closer with one of my friends," Ron automatically shot back without thinking.

"What do you mean by that?" Kim warily questioned, raised her head so she could peered at Ron's face.

"Maybe the whole dream was my mind telling me it's time that I told you that I love y…" Ron stumbled and almost choked as he looked into Kim's emerald hued eyes. He caught himself before he muttered, "… I mean, er um…"

"Were you about to tell me that you _love_ me?" Kim coquettishly giggled. "How long have you felt that way toward me?"

KP, I…" Ron started before he clammed up and swiftly turned his head to not look at her.

"Ron, please talk to me," Kim begged and tried to move his head so he would look her in the eyes again. His head simply wouldn't budge. Getting no response, she said, "I'm sorry I laughed at you. Do you really have deep feelings for me?"

"It was nothing," Ron nervously laughed. "You know me and my sometimes random thoughts."

"No Ron," Kim said as she sat up and took one of his hand in hers. "This wasn't one of your random thoughts so please, tell me."

The blond boy took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he stared down at his one largish hand which almost dwarfed her dainty but strong two hands. "Well, I guess it's this way KP. I've been having some strange feelings about you over the last few years and I think, maybe, if I tell you about 'em our friendship may suffer."

"How could our friendship ever suffer?" Kim begged in slight confusion.

"I don't know," Ron whined and fidgeted a bit under the blanket. "But what if you and Josh get serious? What'll happen to me? Will we only be together when we go on a mission? If you do start regularly dating him will he start going on the missions? If that happens then I'll get tossed aside and forgotten like an old shoe."

"We'll always have our missions Ron," Kim affirmed and squeezed his hand strongly to reassure him, "I can't save the world without you. I don't know Josh well enough just yet so I don't know if he'd want to join the team but if he did you would still be my main partner for them."

"And what if Josh wants to be your main and _only_ partner," Ron almost silently, frantically queried.

"I've had one good date with Josh," Kim said as she laid back down and snuggled up to Ron, "and one lousy one. Right now my feelings for him are up in the air. I now know where you stand with your feelings for me but I can't say whether I can return those feelings or not just yet. I mean I do have strong feelings for you but I can't say whether it's love in the brotherly sense of the word or love-love as in spending the rest of our lives together or…" Kim violently shook her head before she laid back down. "I'm sorry I can't be any clearer right now but I will tell you this; You, Ron Stoppable, will always be my best friend no matter what. I have your back right now just like you've always have my back on our missions."

"What did you say KP?" Ron questioned with a big yawn as his body seemed to figuratively melt into a puddle on the sleeping bag as he fully relaxed.

"I said…" Kim answered as she listened to Ron's heartbeat drastically slow in its beating. "Well, it doesn't matter what I said but I guess it's settled. I'll give Josh a few days to come up with a proper date. If he hasn't come up with anything decent by Friday, he's history. I'll become your girlfriend and we'll see what happens from there."

"That's nice KP," Ron barely breathed.

"And you don't have to worry about gym equipment for our physical conditioning either," Kim hushed to the boy she was half lying on top of. "All we need is the proper padding to protect ourselves when we exchange punches and kicks. We already have that equipment so we can clean up your back yard in the morning. It's Sunday so we'll have all day to clean up that mess and get in some real training."

When Ron didn't answer, Kim cautiously lifted her head from Ron's chest and looked at his face. Ron's eyes were closed and there was a small goofy smile on his lips. She realized he was already fast asleep and his face showed nothing but utter, peaceful serenity. Her mother's idea had worked like a charm. Kim's closeness and soothing, familiar voice had eased Ron's worried mind and put him into a peaceful sleep.

"Good night Ron," Kim cooed and gave him a brief kiss on the lips. She laid back down and swiftly fell asleep too.

Kim didn't feel Ron when he shifted to lie on his side a few minutes later, still lightly clutching her hand in his. She also didn't hear the three little words Ron muttered in his sleep.

"Love ya, KP."

Kim didn't hear Ron because she was back in her own little dream world which consisted solely of a Princess with fiery red hair and emerald colored eyes and a blond headed knight now out of his shining silver armor. The two were lying in the Princess's bed, sleep the farthest thing from either of their minds.

"I dearly love you too, my gallant knight."

The two teen awoke after only five hours of sleep but felt well rested and revitalized like they had slept for a week. They donned their robes and slippers, went downstairs to the kitchen and Ron started breakfast. Well, he did after Kim went outside to retrieve a rolling pin from his so-called gym equipment and thoroughly washed it so Ron could properly roll out the biscuits.

"Morning kids," Jan Stoppable chimed as she nonchalantly strolled into the kitchen in her pajamas and robe and began to pour herself a cup of coffee that Ron already had prepared. "How did you sleep last night?"

"I slept very well last night Mrs. Stoppable," Kim answered brightly as she sat at the table patiently waiting for Ron as he seemed to be diligently working at the stove. "Thank you for asking."

"You're welcome Kim," Jan whispered to the redhead as she gave the girl a motherly hug, "and you can call me Jan. I have a feeling that last night won't be the only time Ronnie will have bad dreams so you'll be coming over here in the middle of the night a few more times. We girls should be on a first name basis."

"Your son is very resilient… Jan," Kim said as she returned the embrace, "but you're right. I feel the worst is over for Ron but he'll still continue to have nightmares from time to time. When he does, you can count on me, Jan."

The two women shared another short hug before Mrs. Stoppable stood up and went over to her son. "Ronnie, how did you sleep last night?" She gave him a squeeze and brief kiss on the cheek, much to the chagrin of the blond boy.

"Mooooom!" Ron squealed, shuddered and stepped away with a blush, "not in front of KP!"

"What," Jan questioned with a bit of a girly pout sprouting on her face. "Can't a mother greet her son with a good morning kiss?" She moved over to take a seat next to a snickering Kim who was getting no end of enjoyment from her best friend's embarrassment.

"I guess so," Ron said as he relaxed a bit and flipped the pancakes on the griddle. "And I slept well last night too. Well, after Kim showed up but I feel like a million bucks this morning." He plated the pancakes and took a large platter out of the oven before he decorated the two plates with biscuits, sausage and scrambled eggs from the holding dish. With an overly grand but graceful flourish he place the two plates in front of the ladies and returned to his work at the stove.

"Wow Ron," Kim marveled at the meal set out before her, "I didn't know you could cook." She took a fork to the pancakes and popped a piece into her mouth which practically melted. "And you do it so well, just like in your dream!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full Kimala," Ron playfully chided with a snicker as he poured out more pancake batter onto the griddle for him and his father. "Remember your table manners."

"Ron!" Kim squealed in embarrassment with another portion of pancakes in her mouth. Kim covered her mouth with a hand to hold in a laugh as she blushed. She barely succeeded holding back the guffaw.

"What was that all about," Jan quietly queried as she buttered her biscuit.

Kim chewed and swallowed before she softly answered. "I've taken it upon myself to improve Ron so he'll be more help on our missions. That includes everything from his physique to his schoolwork and it sometimes even includes his manners."

"I wish you luck in that," Jan lightly laughed with a motherly pat to Kim's shoulder as she gazed over at her son still diligently working at the stove. She turned back and whispered, "I've tried for years but I haven't had any success so I finally gave up."

"You just didn't find the right incentive," Kim hushed to her best friend's mother. "I've found one and now Ron's completed his homework for both Monday _and_ Tuesday and he's looking forward to training more to improve his body." Kim triumphantly forked a portion of sausage into her mouth and began to chew.

"What incentive did you find?" Jan Stoppable anxiously asked as she lean in toward Kim but continued eating her delicious breakfast too.

"Two letters, Jan," Kim answered as she coyly waggled her fork above her plate. "B… N. Ron and I won't be going to Bueno Nacho unless it's as a reward for him doing well in school and in his training." Of course she had no intent of letting Jan know the other incentive she used.

"Are you two lovely ladies talking about me?" Ron queried jovially over his shoulder as he flipped the pancakes one last time then began to plate them. "Cause my ears are burning."

"No Ron," Kim laughed aloud as she turned to him after giving his mother a sly wink. "You must be standing too close to the stove." All three laughed at Kim's use of that tired, old, hackneyed line.

"What's all the laughter about," Dean Stoppable questioned as he came into the kitchen dressed like everyone else. He had on a royal purple colored robe over his pajamas and carried the newspaper under one arm. Dean took a seat at the kitchen table, unrolled the paper and asked, "Did you sleep well last night Ronald?"

"I did dad," Ron answered as he set his father's breakfast plate in front of him and put the holding platter with extra sausage, eggs and biscuits in the middle of the table, then sat down with his own plate. "And Kimbo was just joking around saying I was standing too close to the stove."

"Well you should know how far to stand away from the stove Ronald," Dean stated as he began to read the newspaper and eat his breakfast. "You spend most of your time here in the kitchen whenever you're not in your room."

"Ron makes us breakfast every morning," Jan informed Kim as she motioned to the feast laid out on the table. "He also helps me out with dinner whenever he's home. Ronnie's getting to be an excellent cook."

"So I see," Kim enthused before she forked the last bite into her mouth. "And taste!"

"What are you two going to do today," Dean absently asked as he turned the page of the paper and took another bite of breakfast. "Are you going to watch a few movies or hang out at the mall like you usual do on a Sunday?"

"No, Mr. Stoppable," Kim answered as she picked up her empty plate and took it to the sink. "Ron and I will clean up the backyard then we'll be getting in a little martial arts training."

"That's nice kids," Dean inattentively said as he continued to read and eat. "Have fun."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all rights to the characters and situations associated with Kim Possible. I borrow Kim, her family and friends for no monetary gain. I do this only to empty my mind of these stories that keep cluttering it up.

Author's Note: I'll remind you again that I'm going to be messing with KP canon here. This is mostly an AU story.

Also, I normally use italics to emphasize a word but there is a quote in this chapter that I italicized too. You'll see it when it comes up.

The Closet II

Chapter 4

Round Three

Kim and Ron finished breakfast then went upstairs to dress into their mission clothes. Kim always kept a spare set in his room along with various other items of clothing for emergencies and now the clothes could be use for training and afterward too. Of course Ron had a few spare pairs of cargo pants and red hockey jerseys along with a set of mission wear stashed away in Kim's room as well.

Even though Ron's parents were downstairs reading the newspaper and/or washing the morning dishes, Kim and Ron stripped out of their pajamas and donned their mission clothes right in front of each other. After all, Ron had seen Kim with nothing on but a towel wrapped around her hair and they had twice masturbated in front of each other during the previous twenty-four hours. Being nude if front of each other while changing their clothes was no big to them now.

They went outside and disassembled the makeshift exercise equipment, putting everything back in its proper place, before they started in on their training.

Kim took Ron by the hand and led him over to the big oak tree where she sat them down facing each other. "Ron, what we're going to do today is start with the beginning moves. I know _you_ know a few different kicks and punches but you sometimes do things wrong, like when you tried to take out Drakken's giant robot last week."

Ron remembered the robot created from the different parts of the Nakasumi assembly line and defensively said, "But I thought my flying kick was pretty good KP."

"The technique to your flying kick was very good Ron," Kim assured her blond friend with a congratulatory pat on his knee, "but you yelled out exactly what you were doing so Drakken and everybody else in the lair knew you were performing a flying kick. That's why he was able to capture you by the leg."

"But they yell out like that in a lot of those Hong Kong, chop-sake movies," Ron countered. "If it works in the movies why shouldn't it work in real life?"

"Movies aren't real life," Kim firmly countered Ron's counter. "You don't want to announce what moves you're going to throw at them _or_ show off what style you're going to use before you attack like they do in those Hong Kong flicks you love to watch. When you do that you're expending energy you'll need for the fight and it lets your opponent know exactly what style to prepare for. You don't see me or Shego doing it when we fight, do you?"

"No, I don't," Ron pondered as he scratched his head. "I guess it _is_ pretty dumb to run through a five or ten second kata just to warm up and tip your hand in the process."

"That's right," Kim nodded to him, proud that he understood her point. "Now what I'm going to do this morning is the same thing Ed Parker, a famous Hollywood Karate instructor, did for Joe Hyams, a writer for the New York Herald Tribune, back in the 1950's. Mr. Parker said, and I quote, '_I'm not going to show you my art. I'm going to share it with you. If I show it to you it will become an exhibition, and in time it will be pushed so far into the back of your mind that it will be lost. But by sharing it with you, you will not only retain it forever, but I, too, will improve._' Ron," Kim said as she stood up and held out her hand to help him to his feet, "it's time for me to start _sharing_ my sixteen styles of martial arts with you."

And that's exactly what she did.

Kim started with the basic punches, kicks and blocks. She would occasionally stop to correct his stance or arm and leg position but they mainly stood face to face and practiced the moves on each other. Three hours later they broke for a light lunch. After the dishes were washed, dried and put away Kim and Ron headed to the backyard for another session. They were only five minutes into practicing and perfecting their side kicks when Kim's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Kim answered, not looking at the caller I.D.

"Hey Kim, it's Josh," came the voice on the other end of the call.

"Josh," Kim evenly stated, unsure if she wanted to talk to him at that particular time. She'd had one great evening and one horrendous date with him and wasn't sure where their future lie.

"I was wondering if you'd like to get together again," Josh began, sounding suave and nonchalant. "I had a great time yesterday in the park and thought we could continue the good times today."

"Is that Josh?" Ron whispered in Kim's free ear, trying hard not to be heard on the other end of the phone conversation. Ron knew it _was_ Josh Mankey and he saw the indecision written on Kim's face about the guy. "If it is you need to go out with him again. You gotta give him a chance."

Kim shot Ron a stern look for the interruption but softened the glower when she realized he was only trying to help in his own goofy way. But she also thought she would have to get Josh away from anything having to do with painting if their date would be any fun. So, "Of course Josh, I'd love to get together with you again. Why don't you come over to my house and we can watch a movie or something."

"That sounds great," Josh enthused. "I'll come over in, say, a half hour?"

"Great," Kim half-heartedly enthused back. "I'll see you in a half hour." She turned off the phone and stared at the small device in her hand, unsure where dating Josh was going and definitely unsure if she even wanted to find out.

"So get going KP," Ron excitedly yelled as he began to usher Kim out of his backyard toward her house. "You'll need to take a shower and get dressed before he arrives. You don't got much time!"

"_Have_ much time Ron," Kim corrected Ron's grammar. "I don't _have_ much time." Even though she was a little tweaked at Ron's misuse of the English language, Kim smiled inwardly. Ron was half leading her out of the backyard with his right hand firmly gripping her right wrist while his left hand was on her butt, pushing her along. She knew Josh's reputation as a gentleman wouldn't allow him to take such forward liberties with a girl, it just wasn't proper. But it seemed Ron wasn't even thinking about propriety. He was simply concerned about getting Kim to her date. Their familiarity over the past decade as best friends led Ron to believe that touching Kim on the bottom was okay and she realized she liked it. She like it a lot and allowed Ron to push her along until they were in the front yard.

"Alright, I'm going," Kim sternly said as she stepped away from Ron's grasp and turned to him. "But what will you do while Josh and I are at my house?"

"Don't worry KP," Ron smoothly said and thumbed over his shoulder. "I'll just continue practicing the moves you showed me and if I get too bored I'll go and work on some more future homework."

"You don't need to do that. You've already…" Kim started to protest before she was soundly stopped by one of Ron's finger on her lips.

"KP, I want to do it. I've slacked off enough over the years to last me ten school lifetimes. Now leave Potential Boy alone and go enjoy your date."

Kim sternly looked at her lifelong friend and saw the earnestness in his eyes. She warmly smiled at his joke, quickly turned and ran off to her house to get ready for round three, the deciding date in her mind, with Joshua Mankey. She silently vowed to herself that the best two out of three would be the deciding factor in her relationship with Josh.

Ron watched Kim run down the block before he pulled a sleepy naked mole rat from his pocket. "Rufus old buddy, how about I treat us to some Naco-licious-ness?"

"Nacos?" The thought of all that cheesy goodness instantly woke up the mole rat. "BooYah!" Rufus glanced around and suddenly became slightly pensive. "Kim?"

"Kim's on a date with Monkey Boy," Ron answered his rodent friend, well knowing where this conversation was leading. After all, he and Rufus thought the same way and Ron knew that Rufus knew all about the rewards system Kim had put in place. "What Kim doesn't know won't hurt her and we have plenty of time to sneak off for a Naco or five before her date is over. And besides, the training went well today so we deserve a reward."

Rufus thought it over for one second before he nodded his approval of the plan. After all, Ron's reasons were reasonable and he was hungry since lunch was a whole ten or fifteen minutes ago.

Kim made it home and got showered and dressed before Josh arrived. She even had time to set out a variety of videos along with some snacks and soft drinks in front of the television for the get-together before she ran back upstairs to finish brushing her luscious red locks.

Unfortunately, when the doorbell did ring the Tweebs got to the front door before Kim could get back downstairs.

"Hi," Jim said as he opened the door.

"You must be Josh, Kim's date," Tim continued.

"Are you and Kim going to be kissing on the couch?" they both asked in unison before a stunned Josh could gather his wits and get a word out.

"That's none of your business," Kim harshed to the twins as she practically flew down the stairs to intervene.

"Come on boys," Mrs. Dr. Possible said as she entered the hallway from the kitchen, took her coat off the hook near the front door and put it on. "You two are coming with me to the mall for some new school clothes."

"Awww, but we want to observe them," Jim moaned in disappointment.

"Yeah," Tim added. "We want to definitively prove that cooties exist."

"And the only way to do that is by detecting, capturing and observing them as they breed," Jim finished as the twins each pulled out a weird gadget that looked somewhat like a homemade ray gun with a parabolic dish mounted on the front of the barrel and a sandwich bag hanging from the butt of the pistol to capture and contain the ever elusive wild cootie.

"You can experiment on Kim and her boyfriend another day," Dr. Possible chuckled as she hustled the twins out the door, "right now we need to get to the mall." She watched her two boys run over to the van and hop in before she turned to the two teens. Ann saw the confusion and concern in Josh's eyes from his first encounter with the Tweebs. "Don't worry Josh, those two will forget all about cooties and move on to their next experiment before tomorrow. Kim, your father had to go in to the space center to prepare for that rocket launch in a few days. He'll be working late tonight but the boys and I will be home in three or four hours. It was nice to meet you Josh, have fun kids." With that said and a wave of the hand over her shoulder, Ann Possible got in the van and drove away.

"Well, that was interesting," Josh was able to say before he was unceremoniously yanked inside the house by his slightly tweaked, redheaded date.

"RONALD DEAN STOPPABLE!" Kim screamed at the top of her lungs as she slammed open the door and stomped into the restaurant.

"Oh Mannn," Ron groaned and slunk low in the bench seat of their regular booth at Bueno Nacho to try and hide.

Rufus looked over the edge of the container of melted cheese he was eating/swimming in and, after seeing the fiery redhead and her mood, quickly submerged again with a groaning, "Uh oh."

"Ron!" Kim hollered, not quite as loud as when she first enter the room. She quick marched over to the table and leaned on it, "I thought we had an understanding. You're only supposed to go to Bueno Nacho if you do well in your training and schoolwork."

"And I thought you were on a date with Mankey," Ron swiftly shot back trying to change the subject while also trying to finish off his second Naco of the visit by moving it up to his mouth. "You've only been gone for less than a half hour." Ron took a big bite of the Naco and began to noisily crunch away.

Being one of the best natural distracters in the world, Ron's ploy had worked.

"Yeah, well," Kim slumped into the seat opposite him and, dejectedly putting her chin in hands, spilled the story. "My date with Monkey Boy didn't turn out like I'd planned. He showed up just as mom and the Tweebs were leaving." Kim's emotions did a complete one hundred eighty degree turn as she lightly laughed, "Josh got a dose of the Tweebs and their never ending quest to capture a live cootie. Anyway," her demeanor flip-flopped once again, "after they left, he had the gall to bring his art supplies into the house. He wanted to paint a portrait of me while I watched a movie."

"What's so bad about that?" Ron asked before he finished off the Naco then licked his fingers.

"He…" Kim angrily shouted before she glanced around the room to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation. She noticed Bonnie Rockwaller was over in her regular corner booth holding court with a few of her sycophants so Kim lowered her voice to a whisper as she leaned over the table, "…He wanted to do a _nude_ portrait, Ron."

"And again, what's so bad about that?" Ron begged in his normal voice, now paying full attention to his best friend after a quick slurp of his soda. "I've seen you like that only this morning when we changed clothes in my room. We talked about it yesterday and you said…"

"I know what I said," Kim hushed to him as she quickly got up and swung around the table so she was sitting next to him on the same bench seat, "but that's just between you and me. I have a reputation to uphold now. Little girls all over the world are emailing my website writing that they want to grow up just like me. What would they say if a picture of me in the nu… if the painting became public?"

"I don't know," Ron nonchalantly said and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe that you're a strong, confident person who's not afraid to show her inner and outer beauty?"

"You really think I'm beautiful?" Kim coyly shied away and blushed a bit as she swept a strand of non-errant hair from her face behind her ear.

"Sha, Kim," Ron said with his goofy smile beaming bright. "You're not only beautiful but you radiate gorgeousness with your beautilific green eyes and lusciously loveable red locks and you have a body most models would starve themselves for."

Kim's blush deepened and she tittered like a schoolgirl from the compliment before she reined in her emotions and clearly stated, "Anyway, Josh is history now. I gave him the boot and told him, in no uncertain terms, what he could do with his paint brushes. That also means you and I are now officially boyfriend and girlfriend."

Before Ron could respond to the announcement they were interrupted by Ned, the newly appointed assistant manager. "Hey Stoppable," the freckle-faced nerdy looking boy said in his nasally voice as he walked up to the booth, "the guys up at corporate wanted me to give you this." Ned handed a white business envelop to Ron and waited to see the contents.

"Naco royalty check?" Ron wondered aloud as he read the front of the envelop.

"Yeah," Ned enthused. "It's your first check. Last year, you and Kim were called out on a mission just after I served you your food and I watched as you stuffed your nachos into a soft taco. Kim thought it was disgusting but you just told her you called it a Naco before you both raced off. I talked the guys up at corporate about the incident and they said it was the perfect item for people on the go so they started selling it. If I understand correctly, you're suppose to receive a nickel for every Naco we sell."

"I remember that," Ron said in deep thought as he scratched his chin. "I thought you put the Naco on the menu because Kim and I come in here so often."

"Go ahead and open it Ron," Kim egged on her newly designated boyfriend. "Maybe you'll have enough to take us out to the movies tonight."

Ron ripped open the envelop and pulled out the check and a letter. Kim grabbed the letter and read it aloud, "Mr. Stoppable. In appreciation for your Grande sized contribution to the Bueno Nacho menu, we submit to you our sincere Gracias and this check. As compensation, you will now be receiving a nickel for every Naco we sell and we would like you to know that worldwide sales of this Delicioso dish are through the roof of our humble restauranté. We beg of you to think of us if you have any more culinary ideas. Again, Mucho Gracias and have a Muy Bueno day. Signed, Juan Valdez, Presidenté, Bueno Nacho Corporation." Kim quickly scanned the letter again then turned to Ron and said, "Wow, world wide sales! That must mean the check is a little larger than I thought. So, how much is it for?"

"Kim, it's for ni-ni-nine…" Ron stuttered with a wide-eyed, shocked expression on his face.

Kim snatched the check from Ron's hands and checked it out. Her face showed a great deal of shock too as she yelled, "It's for Ninety-Nine Million Dollars!"

Before either teen could blink an eye, Kim had someone draped across her lap and Ron had that same someone's arms wrapped around his neck. "Ron Stoppable," the teal-eyed brunette squealed in delight, "you are _such_ a hottie."

"Bonnie!" Kim groused and barely resisted the urge to pull up the hem of Bonnie Rockwaller's short lavender dress and give the obnoxious girl a few good whacks on the bottom which was practically in Kim's face. "Are you saying that just because Ron is now a multi-millionaire?"

"Of course not K," Bonnie snarked back but gave Ron a peck on the cheek then tickled his earlobe with a finger. "That's only part of the reason. With Ron Ron's big ears and hands, his dick is probably large too and I'm turning in to a young, nubile sex hungry, slut so him being wealthy only makes him even more desirable! I would've eventually gotten around to chasing after Ron during our senior year when my reputation could take a minor hit but now…"

"That's what I thought," Kim groused aloud to herself. She unceremoniously shoved the brunette out of the way, onto the table and swiftly took her newly designated boyfriend's hand in hers. "Come on Ron. We need to get you home!"

"Right KP!" Ron snatched up Rufus from his now empty cheese bowl and was unceremoniously dragged out of the restaurant before Bonnie could glomp onto the blond boy again.

Author's Note: The Ed Parker quote is taken from Joe Hyam's book **Zen In The Martial Arts**, published by Bantam Books in 1979. It's a very interesting read.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all rights to the characters and situations associated with Kim Possible. I borrow Kim, her family and friends for no monetary gain. I do this only to fill up the internet with vacuous stories until it's entirely full.

And again, canon be damned, this is my story. Although I worked for The Mouse twelve or thirteen years ago, this is how I would've written the series. If you want to read something that strictly adheres to the facts of the show you'll have to look elsewhere. If you'd like to make suggestions for this story, please be aware that I've written the entire thing and have already started on part three of this storyline. I'd suggest you take your ideas and write your own story. You have my blessing to take any of my ideas and extrapolate on them to your heart's content.

The Closet II

Chapter 5

New Rewards

"You were very wise coming to me with this Ronald," Dean Stoppable said as he looked over the Naco check in one hand and letter in the other. He turned to the two teenagers sitting on the couch in the Stoppable living room. "This is a lot of money and there are a few unscrupulous people out there who wouldn't think twice about doing something wicked to get it from you."

"We've already found that out," Kim said in disgust thinking about how quickly Bonnie had jumped at the chance to get her hands on Ron's newfound wealth, not to mention his body.

"So, what do you think I should do with the money?" Ron questioned his father as he greedily rubbed his fingertips together and his tongue hung out of the side of his mouth like an hungrily, salivating dog. "Oooo! Can I get us a bigger house or maybe buy a plane like Brittina's so Kim and I can travel to our missions in style?"

"It's great that you're thinking of others Ronald and while those two ideas are admirable," Dean said as he scanned over the letter again, "we don't really need a bigger house. As it is, we have so much room in this one we don't even use the attic. I've been thinking about turning it into a spare bedroom."

"And we can rely on our friends to get us to and from our missions, Ron," Kim said as she sat on the sofa next to him and firmly patted his leg, "so we really don't need our own plane."

"I think we should just sit on this for a little while and see how things go," Dean said as he folded the check in half and stuck it in his wallet. "I'll deposit it in the bank tomorrow and look into investing some of it for your future."

"Okay dad," Ron exhaled and let out a heavy sigh as he slumped back into the sofa. "You're the numbers cruncher in this family so I'll let you decide what to do with it."

"That's very sensible Ron," Kim giggled. "I see you're trying to be mature with your money and for that I'll let you partially off the hook for going to BN behind my back." She leaned in, poked him in the ribs and evilly chided, "You thought I'd forgotten all about that, didn't you!"

"Hey," Ron cried defensively and pointed to the naked mole rat who was sitting on the coffee table in front of them, "it was all Rufus' idea."

"Me?" Rufus perked up at the allegation. He swiftly shook his head in denial and pointed back at Ron. "Uh uh, Uh uh! Him!"

"Well, whoever's idea it was," Kim said as she got up, pulled Ron to his feet and led him out of the room, "you now have to exercise to get rid of all those Nacos you ate. We're going for a little run."

"So we're going for another five mile jog with an unloaded backpack?" Ron queried as the two walked up the stairs to his room to change. "I think I can handle that."

"No Ron," Kim chuckled as the two walked into his room and began to changed out of their street clothes and into their mission gear. "I said you're partially off the hook for going to Bueno Nacho behind my back. Now," Kim jovially asked as she held up Ron's empty mission pack, "where did we put those bricks you used to make the barbells yesterday?"

By Tuesday, the training schedule had been set. Ron would show up at Kim's house, or vise versa, one hour earlier than normal in the morning and they would go out for a two mile jog with loaded backpacks before getting ready for school. After classes were over Kim would head to the gym for cheerleading practice while Ron would go to the weight room for a little light lifting. Kim didn't want Ron to bulk up with muscles but told him to do a lot of reps with only a little weight on the barbells to work on the tone of his muscles and his stamina. When cheer practice was finished they would head home and start on their homework. After it was done and checked over they would go out into the backyard and practice their martial arts before and after dinner. If all went well that day they would stop at BN after school the next day to pick up a light snack to eat while studying.

Thursday rolled around and Kim decided to up her improvement program of Ron with a new hairstyle. She called in a favor from Francoise, the famous hairstylist from Paris, to do the job. Kim and Ron had rescued his poodle, FiFi, from a viscous gang of dognappers and he promised to return the favor some day.

The very next day Ron's new hairstyle was a hit at school and his ego began to swell until Kim told him, in no uncertain terms, that it had to end or there would be no rewards of any kind for an entire month. With the threat of no BN for a month hanging over his head, Ron's big-headiness ended almost immediately. Bonnie Rockwaller went gaga over the new Ron until Kim told Bonnie that her _boyfriend_ (and Kim really emphasized the fact that Ron was now _her_ boyfriend,) couldn't touch his Naco money until he was eighteen. (A wise condition placed on the funds by Ron's father to help the boy resist the temptation to spurge, although Ron was given a small weekly allowance to pay for fuel for his scooter, movies and, of course, their daily stops at BN.) That news doused Bonnie's ardor for the blond boy although she didn't fall back into the habit of calling Ron a loser.

One week later Ron found he was out of the hairstyling gel called Le Goop and that it couldn't be found anywhere in the Tri-City area, or the entire United States for that matter. The product could only be purchased at Francoise's saloon in Paris and the nearly bald hairstylist couldn't ship it to anyone due to certain French and international postal regulations. (Products containing Sea Urchin being one of few things not allowed to pass through international postal customs besides explosives.) Since Ron had been doing well in his training and schoolwork Kim granted him a reward, a trip to Paris, to buy a supply of the hair care product. Ron's father finally agreed with the purchase after Ron vowed to bring back some real French baguettes and escargot (whatever that was) for a special meal.

As Kim and Ron left the Parisian hair saloon all of the lights went out in the city. Wade tracked the power drain to a secluded island off the coast of Spain and got the two teen heroes a ride there via a remote control helicopter he had been working on in conjunction with a French aeronautics firm. On the way, Wade informed the duo that the island was owned by a reclusive multi-billionaire and his son.

Kim pleaded with her boyfriend to be on his best behavior and Ron swore he would, if only because he would be meeting someone who might be able to teach him a little bit about being rich. (Even though Ron couldn't touch the Naco money for another three plus years.)

When Kim and Ron met up with the billionaire and his son out by the pool there was some misunderstanding at first. Senor Senior Sr. thought the teens were there to clean the pool but Kim explained the situation while Ron diligently serviced the swimming pool. When Ron finished he joined Kim as she completed her explanation of energy conservation and low-flow showerheads. Ron wanted to compliment Senior Sr. on his estate but held his random thoughts since Kim was on a roll and seemed to have things well in hand.

After the presentation Senior Sr. stated that he was merely a humble, retired billionaire and was looking for a hobby. Ron piped up and said the island would make a swell destination location and that maybe he could offer exclusive accommodation to the extremely rich, even making it a sort of a Fantasy Island. That gave Senior Sr. ideas and he gladly accepted Ron's suggestion. He even offering the two teens honeymoon accommodations for when they got married, being that they looked to be such a fine young couple. The two teens blushed at the notion and graciously thanked their host before they left.

Kim was well pleased with the mission as they got back in to the helicopter and were safely zipped back to Middleton. Ron spoke up during the flight and told Kim of his other notion of what the Seniors could do with their not-even-on-the-map island. Kim was happy that Ron didn't mention the fact that the Seniors could easily create a nigh impregnable, island lair that was well suited for villainy. She was so pleased that Ron had kept the idea to himself that, as a reward, she unplugged the audio and video feed that Wade was talking to them on and masturbated along side her newly designated boyfriend.

When they arrived at the Stoppable house they discovered, much to their mutual utter disgust, exactly what escargot was. Ron prepared the meal of snails for his folks but the teens left for Kim's house to eat dinner.

Ron hadn't had a nightmare for two week and everyone was beginning to relax from that fact but the unsettling aroma that lingered in the Stoppable house from the escargot set off Ron's subconscious mind. (Who knew steamed snails smelled a lot like a naked mole rat who hadn't bathed for a few weeks?) The nightmare returned that night and Kim had to come over at midnight to calm down her boyfriend.

After the teen couple settled in to the snug little closet and his parents had returned to their own bedroom Ron sadly shook his head as he laid down on the sleeping bag and said, "I'm sorry KP. I thought I was over my nightmares."

"Don't be sorry Ron," Kim cooed to her boyfriend as she laid her head on his chest. "Both your mother and I knew your nightmare would occasionally pop up and my Mom told me you wouldn't get over the trauma of being locked in that school closet immediately."

"Still, I don't want to be any trouble for you KP," Ron said as he stroked and ran his fingers through Kim's shiny red hair splayed across his chest.

"Oh Ron," Kim sighed as she sat up and began to take off the crop top tee she was wearing. "This isn't any trouble. Don't you realize that I love you? That I want us to be together forever, just like in your dream?"

"Yeah but Kim," Ron said wide-eyed as he sat up and watched the redhead her bare her breasts, "we're only fourteen years old. Don't you think you'll find someone else out there that's better than me? I mean if not in high school then in college or afterwards?"

"No I don't Ron," Kim coyly said as she began to unbutton his blue pajama tops. "If there's one thing I've learned from dating Josh it's that you and I are meant to be together for the rest of our lives. There might be hotter guys out there that are more handsome than you and they may be smarter too, but _you're_ the one I want." Kim started to yank down on his PJ bottoms and Ron automatically raised his hips to allow her to continue undressing him as she giggled, "We've been together for ten years now as best friends. I truly believe we'll be together for another seventy or eighty years more so you'd better get used to me being around."

"Do you really believe that?" Ron asked as he laid back on the sleeping bag and started to stroke his manhood that was already coming to life. "Cause that would be a fantasy come true for me. I think I've loved you since the day we met back in Pre-K and I know I love you more than ever now."

"Oh Ron," Kim giggled as she removed her sweat pants and laid down next to him, one hand dipping between her legs as she started her self ministrations, "don't you realize you complete me? You're the only boy who will follow me to the ends of the Earth on our missions. You're the only one who knows me as well as I know myself. You're my port in a storm, just like two weeks ago after that disastrous second date with Monkey Boy. I totally freaked when Josh wouldn't pay any attention to me in the park but I knew in the back of my mind that you'd settle me down and cheer me up, just like you did when I entered your room."

"I'd do anything for you KP," Ron said as his eyes closed to concentrate on the wonderful feelings he was giving himself.

"I know you would," Kim softly moaned as she orgasmed and shuddered from her manual manipulation. She pulled out the hand towel she had hidden in the large pocket of her robe and swiftly cleaned herself off before she whispered in Ron's ear, "And I want you to do something for me right now."

"In a minute KP," Ron groaned as his hand quickened in its work. "I'm almost there."

"That's not where I want you to be," Kim cryptically said as her hand stopped Ron in mid stroke.

"Wha! Kim?" Ron yelped when he felt her hand on his and he bounced back a bit against the wall of the closet. "I thought we weren't gonna touch each other!"

"Shush Ron," the redhead hissed at him and quickly peered between the slats of the closet door to make sure Jan and Dean Stoppable weren't awakened by Ron's overly loud protest. "We don't want your parents to hear us and come in here to investigate."

"Sorry KP," Ron hushed back, "but you startled me there for a second. I thought you were gonna start touching me."

"Oh yeah, I am," Kim said with a lascivious grin on her face. She took Ron's magnificence in her two hands and peered at it curiously. "Since we're boyfriend and girlfriend now, I think it's time I get to know you a little better so I'm going to help you along with your masturbation."

"Does that mean you're stepping up on my reward program?" Ron queried as his fingers brushed across one of her petite, pointy nipples.

"Yes and no," Kim answered as her hands started to gently stroke the length of Ron cock. "I've been thinking about it and you got to touch my breast the first time we masturbated so I think it's only fair that I get to touch you just once."

"Oh, sorry KP," Ron softly yelped as he quickly jerked his hand away from Kim's breast like it was on fire and he didn't want to get burned.

"No, no no," Kim protested almost a bit to loud before she settled down and, removing one of her hands from Ron's member, pulled his hand back to her breast. "No, what you're doing feels wonderful and I don't mind that you're doing it. We both turn fifteen next week so we should step up our exploration a little bit right now. And besides, you're progressing a lot faster with your martial arts training and school work than I thought you would." This was true. Ron was starting to push Kim a bit whenever they sparred and his grades had improved over the gentlemanly C's he'd managed to receive throughout Junior High.

"Well, being your boyfriend makes all the difference KP," Ron sighed as he relished the feeling Kim was giving him and swiftly let loose his load onto Kim's hand towel that she had laid across his stomach. After she cleaned him up Ron took Kim in his arms again as she laid on his bare chest.

"You set a high standard for yourself and I want to try and live up to that standard now that we're a couple," Ron sighed as Kim practically draped herself halfway on top of him to find a comfortable spot to fall asleep. "The only way I can do that is if I stop my procrastination and vegetation lifestyle."

"Just as long as you don't lose your essential Ronness," Kim giggled and gave the blond a quick peck on his bare chest. "I don't think I could live with myself if that happened."

"Okay KP," Ron sighed again as he closed his eyes and relished the feel of Kim half laying on top of him. "I'll only be Serious Ron when it comes to school, martial arts and missions."

"That's my Potential Boy," Kim barely breathed as they both swiftly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all rights to the characters and situations associated with Kim Possible. I borrow Kim, her family and friends for no monetary gain. I do this only to fill up the internet with vacuous stories.

The Closet II

Chapter 6

A New Adversary

On Tuesday of the next week, Ron and Kim's assistance was requested for the recovery of a priceless idol by the famous British archeologist, Lord Montgomery Fiske. The two teens traveled to Cambodia to help with the extraction of a jade monkey idol from a hidden monkey temple, much to the anguish of Ron. Even though he had been improving his martial arts skills and overcoming his fear of closed in places, Ron still had some major monkey issues because of a childhood experience at Camp Wannaweep where he had to bunk with a deranged mascot by the name of Bobo the Chimp. Even with Kim's pleading, coaxing and cajoling of her Potential Boy, she couldn't bring out Serious Ron for the mission.

Fortunately, while Ron cowered in fear at the sight of the monkey motif temple and was overwhelmingly derided by Lord Fiske of said fear, Kim saved the monkey idol from a snaky, thorny, perilous pit. It was no big.

Unfortunately, that night as everyone slept in the jungle before hiking out the next morning, the jade statue was stolen by a mysterious, black clad ninja.

Fortunately, no one was hurt in the encounter when Kim and Ron tried to stop the villainous intruder.

Unfortunately, Ron was so encased in his sleeping bag that he was unable to help Kim fight off the ninja and the thief got away with the prize.

Fortunately for our two teen heroes, Lord Fiske was unphased by the theft and shrugged it off to all of their misfortune.

After returning to Middleton, Kim, being who she was and curious as always, wanted to find out more about the legend of the simian idol and it's supposed three other counterparts that Lord Fiske had told them about. She thought about going to England to see Lord Fiske to discuss the matter but she had a family obligation to attend to. Wade offered to send a new invention of his, the Holo-Kim, in her place. While Kim found the offer tempting, she finally decided to put off the trip until she could find the time to make the journey herself.

Ron however felt shame over the disastrous mission and, with his vastly improved fighting skills and new-found confidence from said skills, took it upon himself to travel to England and face his fears and Lord Fiske alone, monkey phobias be damned. Ron talked to Wade and convinced the computer genius that he needed to redeem himself. Wade needed very little convincing though, he could see the love and sincerity in Ron's pleading eyes. So with Wade's help and Kim unaware of his plans, Ron went to Lord Fiske's castle and boldly rang the doorbell.

"Sir," Lord Fiske's manservant Bates said as he led the blond boy into a huge sitting room to see his master, "there's a Ronald Stoppable here to see you."

"Ron Stoppable?" Lord Fiske bellowed as he rose from his chair and knocked over the tea set he was currently using. It crashed to the floor. "Kim Possible doesn't see fit to challenge me herself? She merely sends her monkey phobic lackey to face me?"

"Kim doesn't want to challenge you," Ron answered as he stepped around the manservant to approach the Lord of the manor. He simply ignored the lackey slight aimed at him, having heard that and worse from other vile villains he had faced before. He ignored the putdown as merely coming from a British, upper class elitist. "She simply wants more information about the legend of the monkey idols."

"Oh, but she _will_ want to challenge me," Lord Fiske growled as he kicked off his oversized slippers and took off his gloves to reveal he had simian hands and feet. "For I, Monkey Fist, seek to rule the world! Ha-ha! Hahahahahahahahaha!" His insane sounding, monkey-esque laughter echoed in the vast sitting room of the castle.

"Why would anyone want to rule the world?" Ron merely questioned the hirsute Lord, unphased by the sudden appearance of monkey-like appendages. He later wrote off his lack of fear to the fact that he knew that Lord Fiske still appeared to be mostly human.

"It's an English thing," Lord Fiske blithely responded with a casual flip of the hand as he quickly calmed down and regained his snobby, upper class, British demeanor.

"Oh, you mean like when the British Empire used to rule most of the know world," Ron said with a knowing nod, having recently studied that particular aspect of history in school. "It's too bad you guys lost all of that, otherwise all you'd have to do to rule the world is become the Queen of England."

"Bah," Lord Fiske scowled as he scampered over to the fireplace on all fours like a monkey and pulled down on a small statue on the mantle. The fireplace moved aside revealing a staircase heading downward. "The English Government can't hold on to a pint of ale in a high wind. I, on the other monkey's hand, can and will rule the world using the Mystical Monkey Powers I'll gain from the statues."

"Dude," Ron started as he and Bates followed Lord Fiske down the hidden staircase to a large secret dojo with a distinctly monkey motif, "while I admire anyone having a goal in life, the way you're going about it is sick and wrong. I mean it's sick to think that monkeys are all that and it's wrong to turn yourself into one in order to rule the world. I had to bunk with Bobo the Chimp at Camp Wannaweep when I was little and he was just wrong-sick!" He let out a shudder at the hideous memory that had led to his monkey phobia but completely ignored the dojo's design since his focus was on the conversation with Lord Fiske and not the monkey-osity of the room.

Lord Fiske briefly disappeared behind a bamboo partition and came out dressed like a ninja in a tight fitting black shinobi shozoku, the garb normally associated with a ninja, as he spoke. "Yes, you are partially correct. Chimpanzees, while still part of the simian race, are definitely wrong. They are ugly, disgusting creatures that only want to eat and poop. Monkeys on the other paw, are a majestic, graceful, powerful race who should rule over all of the other beasts of the jungle. They are truly a symbol of power!"

"But," Ron scratched his head in mild confusion, "you don't have a tail. According to my teacher in biology class monkeys have tails and chimps don't. Doesn't that mean you should be calling yourself Chimp Fist or something like that? How about Lemur Fist? Lemurs don't have tails either." (Actually they do but Ron occasionally does still get his fact wrong.)

"I've had this same discussion with M'Lord," Bates exhaustedly stated. "He still doesn't see the difference."

"I didn't have enough money left to add on a tail when I went through the mutation process," Fiske defensively yelped, ignoring his manservant as he moved over to stand on a weird monkey silhouette painted on the floor. "I spent the entire family fortune to simply change my hands and feet. The tail would've cost extra."

"Well, I suppose if you want to complete the process," Ron said as he pulled out his wallet and opened it, only to see a moth fly out of the empty opening, "I could ask my dad to release some of my Naco money to loan you so you can have a tail. Otherwise your body doesn't fit the Monkey Fist moniker."

"It doesn't matter," Lord Fiske angrily dismissed as he panned a paw around the room indicating the four jade monkey statues sitting on pedestals surround him. "Soon, I will have the power to rule the world and then I can get my tail!" He let out with his howling, chimp and/or monkey-type laugh again.

"But it make a big difference," Ron said as he stepped up to the crazed man to explain further. Just then, jagged yellow beams of light shot out from the four statues engulfing both Ron and Lord Fiske in a bright lemony, golden colored glow. They were raised into the air to the sounds of screeching monkeys. After a brief moment the yellowy jagged beams ceased and Ron and Fiske fell to the floor, wisps of hazy smoke seeping from their bodies.

"What have you done!" Monkey Fist screeched as he rose from the floor and angrily pointed at the blond boy. "Only I was suppose to receive the power!" The English Lord tried to kick Ron in the side.

"Hey!" Ron yelled as he blocked the foot/paw aside with a move Kim had taught him only last week during their training. "We weren't done talking yet when that Mystical Monkey stuff struck! I didn't wanna take anything away from you!"

"But you now know too many of my secrets and possess the power also," Monkey Fist hissed at the boy as he struck an odd, monkey looking, martial arts pose. "For that, I shall kill you!"

"Not on my Aunt Sarah's life!" Ron boldly shot back as he kipped up to his feet and took a fighting stance of his own. Rufus hopped out of Ron's pants pocket and scurried over to Bates, away from the forthcoming battle.

"Get away from me you vile rodent," Bates growled as he tried to step on the small naked mole rat. Rufus started to glow with a blue hue, caught the foot and threw the stout manservant into the wall. Bates collapsed into a heap like the proverbial house of cards during an moderate earthquake. "Ow."

Meanwhile, Fist attacked Ron and they traded punches and kicks in true martial arts style. Ron held his own for a brief bit but Fist's advanced training began to wear down the blond youngster. Finally Ron was literally under foot with one of Monkey Fist's lower paws grasping his throat.

"Now, you will die," Monkey Fist gleefully growled as he ground his foot/paw into Ron's neck, "and after I create an army of monkey ninja I'll be able to take over the world!"

"As I said before," Ron grunted as he tried to wrench the appendage off his throat by twisting the big opposable toe and pushing the paw off of him, "not on my Aunt. Sarah's. LIFE!" Ron started to glow with a blue hue. An unfelt wind tousled his hair about and Ron was able to throw the simian-man to the side. Ron slowly rose to his feet as the blue aura amped up to a brilliant, almost blinding light. He was panting from the fight but quickly got his second wind as he said, "If you want to rule the world it's okay by me as long as you do it legally. But if you want to rule the world using monkeys, well, that's another matter! Altogether!"

"What's happening?" Fist anxiously got out before Ron raised his foot and angrily stomped down hard on the floor causing the whole room, and maybe even the entire castle, to violently tremble. Books fell from their shelves. The bamboo curtain unsteadily teetered and then toppled over. The four statues jolted back and forth on their pedestals.

"My statues!" Fist yelped and clambered on all fours to catch the falling idols. He managed to retrieve all of the idols before they hit the floor. The chimpanzee man (remember, no tail!) let out a sigh of relief. "At least my statues are safe."

"Not for long," Ron menacingly growled as he turned to his diminutive friend who was still shrouded in a blue hued aura of his own. "Rufus!"

"Right!" the naked mole rat firmly said with a nod as he ran toward his big buddy. Rufus leapt into the air and, aided by a boosting toss from Ron's hands, flew at the former English Lord like a missile and preformed a perfect flying side kick into the face of Fist.

The four monkey idols flew out of Monkey Fist's hands/paws and broke into hundreds of pieces when they crashed against the walls of the room. Monkey Fist was hurled into a heap in the corner of the room.

Kim was a little disturbed when Ron related the story to her but she quickly reined in her astonishment that an English Lord would want to rule the world and congratulated Ron on a job well done. They celebrated with a trip to Bueno Nacho and a night in the closet after Ron suffered another nightmare brought on by the remembrances of the monkey filled encounter. Kim masturbated Ron with one hand while she brought herself to blissful release with the other. Ron fondled Kim's breasts while they kissed. After twenty five minutes of naked, adult-style playtime, they both fell asleep in each other's arms and dreamed pleasant dreams.

xxxxxx

The next day at school as Ron was rummaging through his still untidy locker and Kim patiently waited for him to retrieve his needed textbooks, Bonnie Rockwaller walked up on the pair.

"I understand Stoppable has something new to worry about," the brunette snarked to the teen couple as she stepped up behind Ron's back and leaned in. "MONKEYS!" she yelled in Ron's ear.

Ron leapt five feet into the air, frightened by the surprise verbal attack, but twisted in mid leap and came down with a fist headed straight for Bonnie's face. It stopped only millimeters from the brunette's cute button nose.

"Ron may have a phobia about monkeys, Bonnie," Kim laughed as Ron panted and slumped against the lockers to get his wits about him, "but he's learning to _fight_ through those fears." She swiftly grabbed the books Ron needed, closed his locker and handed them to her boyfriend then linked arms with Ron as they nonchalantly walked down the hallway to class.

"Stoppable, You… You…!" the teal-eyed brunette angrily yelled at the receding couple before it occurred to her that she'd almost gotten her face bashed in from the little prank she'd pulled. She promptly fainted dead away.

Kim wasn't a bit surprised when Ron was pulled out of their next class to go to the Vice Principal's office. In fact, she was slightly suspicious that Bonnie may have reported the incident and probably twisted the fact to make it look like Ron had started it all and had actually struck the brunette to get him into trouble.

Ron didn't think being called in to the office had anything to do with Bonnie. He thought it had something to do with 'The Look' he had given Mr. Barkin when they first started classes that year. In Ron's Current Events class, Barkin had asked a serious question about the Jewish Concentration Camps during World War II and how a few extremist groups now thought that the Nazi Extermination Camps were a bunch of propaganda. All of the students had responded with a blank stare, not having heard of that particular piece of news.

All, that is, except for Ron.

The blond boy's face scrunched up in anger. He furiously rubbed at his nose and simply refused to answer Barkin's subsequent challenges.

Mr. Barkin, knowing full well that the blond boy was Jewish, took it as Ron being thoroughly disgusted with the topic but it was otherwise. He hadn't been paying attention in class being totally distracted by an irritatingly itchy nose.

That is the true story of 'The Look' and Mr. Barkin had been adversarial with the blond boy ever since.

Anyway, Ron thought the Vice Principal had called him into the office to berate him again over some other minor infraction or to bring up 'The Look' topic again. When Ron arrived in the front office he was prepared to do battle.

"Stoppable," the large man began as Ron stepped into the private office.

"Now look here Mr. B," Ron angrily interrupted as he stepped up to the ex-army lieutenant, "I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot but I had an itchy nose."

"What in Sam Hill are you talking about Stoppable?" Mr. Barkin loudly asked in surprise. "I called you in here to inform you that the Principal has been impressed with your school work so far this year."

"What?" Ron begged, taken back in astonishment.

"Yes Stoppable. Your transcripts from Junior High weren't all that impressive but you seem to have turned it all around here in high school." The large man leaned forward on his desk and towered over the smaller Ron. He grinned and hushed, "For that, we'd like to challenge you more by sending you on an exchange program to our sister school in Japan for one month at their request."

"I… I don't know what to say Mr. B," Ron stuttered, still on his heels that this wasn't about some minor infraction or even 'The Look.'

Mr. Barkin stood up to his full 6'4" height and smugly folded his arms across his chest. "Just tell me you won't disappoint the Principal in his faith in you. If you do well over in Japan I just may forget about that look you gave me in your Current Events class."

"I promise I'll do my best," Ron said as his goofy grin spread across his face, relieved that he wasn't facing the big man's wrath again.

Kim was flabbergasted, to say the least, at the news she received when Ron returned from the front office and met up with her in the lunchroom. He had missed a period and a half of classes talking with the Vice Principal and she was sure he'd been suspended or maybe even expelled over the earlier incident with Bonnie. Kim was preparing to lay into the brunette cheerleader during cheer practice until Ron told her why he had been called into Barkin's office.

In preparation for the journey, Mr. Barkin had brought in one of the teachers Ron didn't know for a quick hour and a half long tutorial on the culture, philosophy and language of the Japanese people. Ron wasn't looking forward to eating raw fish and rice for a whole month but he vowed to survive the ordeal, if only to prove himself worthy of the Principal and Mr. B's trust. Barkin was more than satisfied with Ron's attitude and wished his student good luck in the en devour.

Kim was overjoyed and very proud of her Ron for the honor he was receiving and proved so when she gave him a huge, three minute long French kiss right there in the lunchroom. (Much to the delight, judging by the hoots and hollers and catcalls, of the other students in the huge room.) Fortunately, the one teacher on duty in the room at the time ignored the buss, being the tutor brought in to Mr. Barkin's office and fully understanding the situation.

xxxxxx

Ron half watched cheer practice that afternoon from the lowest bleacher seat but was also trying to learn a few Japanese phrases from the book he'd checked out from the school library. In fact, he was so into the translation book he didn't notice when the girls finished practice and left the floor to shower and change. All of the girls that is, except one.

"Stoppable, can we talk?"

Ron looked up from his book and saw Bonnie standing there, covered in perspiration from the workout. "Uh, Bonnie?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for trying to scare you this morning," the brunette timidly said as she coyly twirled a toe on the hardwood floor. "Can I sit down? I'm a little tired after that last routine Kim put us through."

"Uh, sure," Ron said and watched as the teal-eyed girl sat down right next to him. He began to sweat when she scooted up close and grabbed his hand. He nervously asked, "Uh, Bonnie, you _do_ know Kim and I are a couple now, don't you?"

"So I've heard," the sultry brunette almost purred and leaned in to tickle Ron's ear, "but I've also noticed that you've turned yourself around and become a very sexy guy. I mean you've taken charge of your life and I think you deserve a better girlfriend."

Ron swooned a bit under the affectionate onslaught but quickly reigned in his emotional turmoil and slid away from the amorous advance. "No Bonnie," he firmly said as he stood up and faced her. "I have Kim in my life now and she's all I need in a girlfriend!"

"But Ronnie," the cheerleader crooned, swiftly shot up off the bleacher seat and glomped onto him again in a full out, draped all over his body, hug, "you can do so much better than settling for second best."

"I'm not settling for second best," Ron said as he lifted her arms from around his shoulders and pushed away from her again. "Kim is the best thing I got in my life. Why are you doing this?"

"It's just…" Bonnie moaned in defeat from the conviction she could see in his eyes as she slumped back down on the bleacher seat. "…You're shaping up so well that you'll be the best man in the school long before the end of the year. My parents want me to only go after the best things in life and I'd never hear the end of it down if I didn't. My sisters, Connie and Lonnie, are already ragging on me because you and I aren't dating."

"What about you and Brink?" Ron quickly shot back.

"Brick Flagg is popular right now being the star quarterback and captain of the football team but he's a bit dense when it comes to everything else in life," Bonnie said with a bit of a chuckle. "I'd dump him in a New York minute if you said the right words to me."

"So it's all about popularity to you," Ron growled in a huff as he turned his back on the cheerleader. "Brick is the big man on campus right now but I'm gaining in popularity and you want to get on the Ron Train."

"Yep," the teal-eyed girl quickly nodded in agreement, "that about sums it up. The Food Chain here at school demands that I, the most popular girl in school, date the most popular boy in school. With your immense wealth, great haircut and better grades, you're well on your way to being the most popular guy. You only need to update your wardrobe and you'd be golden. Face it Ronnie, we're destined for each other." (Wade had found a courier service that could deliver a monthly supply of Le Goop for Ron so he'd kept the haircut, but he had also kept his casual clothing style as well.)

"Destiny has nothing to do with us," Ron almost shouted as he turned back on the brunette and pointed an accusatory finger at her. "You don't get it, do you! I'm not into the whole Food Chain crapola and it won't matter a wit to anyone once we're out of school! Kim and I don't pay attention to the Food Chain and neither should you! We all should be looking for our own soul mate, the person that completes us, and it shouldn't matter to anyone else who we date! Kim and I love each other and are soul mates so go find your own," Ron nodded in finality before he grabbed his library book, turned and quick-marched out of the gym.

"Mark my word Stoppable, this isn't over!" Bonnie Rockwaller yelled at the receding blond. "You and I _will_ be a couple before the end of the school year, _Loser_!"

Kim came out of the locker room, heard Bonnie's last word and saw Ron storm through the gymnasium doors towards their lockers. She swiftly followed. "Ron!" she called and raced to catch up to him. She caught up to her boyfriend half way to their lockers. "Why was Bonnie so upset with you?"

"It was nothing important KP," the blond boy growled as his anger waned and he slowed his pace. "She started to give me some of that Food Chain bull hockey and I lost my temper."

"Did she get on your case about the incident this morning?" Kim questioned her boyfriend with a light laugh as they reached their lockers.

"Nope," Ron chuckled, finally getting back to his normal, well never be normal, attitude. "She thinks that just because I'm wealthy, doing better in school and got a good haircut that she and I should be dating. I kinda yelled at her trying to, you know, straighten her out."

"You shot down Bonnie?" Kim roared with laughter as she tried to dial in her combination to the locker. The laugh-fit was so strong she couldn't get the door open and she practically fell into his arms for support.

"Hey yeah," Ron brightened at the notion, "I guess I did."

"I guess that means we can add bravery to the list of your many asset," Kim cooed before she planted a decent kiss on her boyfriend's lips. "You just faced down the wrath of Queen Bonnie for me."

For the rest of the week Kim and Ron went into mission mode and cut their martial arts training time in half, using the time to tutor Ron in the Japanese language and culture. She thought he was well prepared for the exchange program when she, her family and Ron's parents all saw him off at the airport that weekend. Little did she know what the exchange program truly had in store for Ron, and herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all rights to the characters and situations associated with Kim Possible. I borrow Kim, her family and friends for no monetary gain. I do this only to get a few pimples on my butt from sitting so long.

The Closet II

Chapter 7

The New School

After getting off the plane at the Tokyo International Airport, Ron went to the luggage carrousel to retrieve his two bags. He wasn't sure what the weather would be like at the school so he'd packed an extra suitcase with winter gear along with four sets of his normal cargo pants, black shirts and hockey jerseys. When he pulled his second bag off the carrousel he noticed a note attached to it. It simply stated which bus to take out of the city and where to disembark.

Ron stepped off the bus, in the middle of nowhere, at the base of Mount Yamanouchi and gazed up in wonder at the high peak. Of course he lived in Middleton Colorado, in the foothills of the magnificent Rocky Mountains, all his life so Ron was used to seeing majestic mountains of similar height. But he and Kim had never gone hiking up in the mountains. Here in Japan, he was supposed to live and attend school at the very top of Mount Yamanouchi for a whole month.

"Greetings Stoppable-san," came a sweet sounding feminine voice from ten feet behind him. Ron spun around and saw a slender girl with short, raven hair about his age dressed in the typical school uniform of the Japanese people. She wore a plain white, short-sleeved shirt with black tie over a knee-length, pleated plaid skirt and long, knee-high white socks and black penny-loafers.

"Um, hi," Ron tentative greeted as he deeply bowed ninety degrees at the waist, his arms and hands firmly at his side. "And you would be…"

"Oh, please excuse my manners," the lithe girl said with only a slight bow of her own. "My name is Yori and I was sent to escort you up to the school."

"It's nice to meet you Yori," Ron said as he walked up to the girl with his hand outstretched to shake, "but you can call me Ron if you'd like."

"Very good Ron-san," Yori said with another brief bow and a sly smile, completely ignoring the handshake gesture. "Please follow me." She quickly but gracefully turned and started up a dirt path.

"Ah, excuse me Yori," Ron said as he swiftly picked up his two suitcases and ran to catch up with the girl who was setting a brisk pace, "but are we gonna walk all the way to the school? Aren't there any buses or a taxis we can take to get up the mountain? How about a scooter… Or even a elevator."

"Oh Ron-san," Yori giggled, not looking back at him, "you Americans and your silly jokes. Of course it will be your honor to walk to Yamanouchi."

"My honor?" Ron questioned as he paused in his hike and looked up at the peak which appeared to be at least two or three miles up there. He looked back to the path and saw Yori had gotten a good one hundred feet ahead of him. He quickened him pace to catch up as he asked, "Just how far is it to the school from here?"

"It is, as some people would say, only a wee stretch of the legs," Yori called back over her shoulder. "I jog this path every morning to warm up before I begin my training. Perhaps you would like to join me tomorrow."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea," Ron said as he caught up to the raven haired girl and matched her pace. "KP and I go for a two mile run with a brick loaded backpack in the mornings so I could probably handle it and it'll keep me in shape."

"KP?" Yori innocently inquired before the proverbial light bulb came on over her head while not slowing a wit in her mountainous ascent. "Oh yes, you mean your friend Kim Possible. We at Yamanouchi have heard of her exploits in saving the world."

"You've heard about our missions?" Ron marveled. "Coolio!"

"Yes Ron-san," Yori giggled, "it is, how you say, Coolio. But it is also one of the reasons you were brought here to Yamanouchi to study."

"Wait a minute," Ron said as he stop in his tracks. "I thought I was sent on the exchange program because I've been doing well in school. At least that's what Mr. B told me."

Yori stopped, turned and walked back to him. "That is the official reason why the exchange program was set up, but there are other reasons for you're being here."

"Such as?"

"I have said too much Stoppable-san," Yori curtly stated with her countenance set in stone as she swiftly turned to start up the path again. "Sensei will explain everything to you when we arrive at the school."

xxxxxx

"A wee stretch… of the legs?" Ron panted and dragged a bit as they crossed over a wooden bridge after passing under a waterfall. "You must be a fan _(pant, huff)_ of John Wayne movies. Isn't that a line from _(pant)_ **The Quiet Man**?"

"Yes, I believe that is where that line came from," Yori deadpanned as they passed through the outer gates into the school proper, "but we are only at an elevation of twelve thousand feet. That is just over two miles which is not very far at all."

"Yeah but," Ron panted, his hands on his knees to catch his breath, "the path had so many twists and turns in it, it seemed like it musta been five or ten miles long."

"I believe the path is only three miles," Yori said looking fresh as a daisy. "You are probably short of breathe because of the altitude. The air is much thinner here and your body is not used to it." She spotted an old man with a long white beard and mustache and dressed in a flowing red with gold trim kimono headed toward them. "But that is not important. The head of Yamanouchi approaches and all of your questions will now be answered."

"Ah Stoppable-san," the old man said as he stepped up to the two teens and barely bent his head in acknowledgement, "you are finally here. That is good." Yori returned the bow with a fist in hand, martial arts salute and a slight bend at the waist while not taking her eyes off the elderly gentleman.

"Master Sensei," Ron reverently said and bowed ninety degrees at the waist, again leaving his arms at his side. As Ron was coming out of his deep bow Sensei briskly slapped him across the face. "What was that for!" Ron yelped and took a step back in shock as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"That is your first lesson here at Yamanouchi, for leaving your guard down Stoppable-san," the old man serenely stated with not so much as a smirk appearing on his face. "As you do not yet know the true nature of this school I only used an open hand to demonstrate your vulnerability. The next strike will be with a fist."

"I'll try to remember that," Ron said as he continued to rub his slightly stinging cheek. "But you mentioned the true nature of the school?"

"Yamanouchi is a martial arts academy," Sensei intoned as if by rote, "and you were summoned here to train for many reasons."

"A Kung Fu school?" Ron marveled low in a hushed tone as he finally gazed around the courtyard and saw white gi clad student practicing their martial arts before he faced Yori and Sensei again. "Do you mean you train real ninjas here?"

"We do not use that vile term in this school," the old man vehemently spat in a brief show of emotions before he serenely turned and slowly headed for one of the buildings that looked like a small Japanese temple.

Yori took Ron by the arm as they followed the old man and explained, "The term ninja refers to a person who is merely a mercenary or assassin and uses underhanded tactics. It is _not_ an honorable profession. We believe in following the Code of Bushido, the Way of the Warrior. To do battle with ones enemy face-to-face is of the highest honor. That is Sensei's teachings."

"My apologies Master Sensei," Ron said as he quickly caught up to the teacher and again bowed low but with one fist in an open hand. He realized, almost too late, that he had taken his eyes off of the old gentleman and swiftly righted himself. Ron barely got grazed across the cheek by a backhand fist.

"It is good that you remembered the first lesson Stoppable-san," Sensei said as a smirk broke through his otherwise serene countenance. "You have much to learn and only one month to learn it in."

The three entered the building and Ron found them in a large, mostly empty room. The only furniture in it was a low table in the middle of the floor, the surface being only two feet off the ground, which was surrounded by small woven mats. A tea service for three was sitting on the table.

"Excuse me Yori," Ron whispered to the raven-haired girl beside him, "but it looks like somebody sawed off the legs to your table. I know it probably gets cold up here on the mountain during winter but do things really get that drastic for firewood?"

"You and your American style jokes Ron-san," Yori laughed as she grabbed his arm and led him over to the table. "Yamanouchi is a school bound by much tradition and this is traditional Japanese furniture. When sitting on the ground we are closer to Mother Earth and our body's balance is more centered allowing the chi to flow freely."

"O-kay," Ron said as he unceremoniously plopped down onto one of the mats Yori had shown him to. "I can dig tradition and a free flowing chi… Whatever that is."

"And tradition states," Sensei said as he gracefully took a seat on the floor opposite Ron, "that you call me either Sensei or Master, not both. While Sensei means _teacher_, it also means _master_. If you call me Master Sensei it sounds as if you are calling me Master Master. Do you believe I am one of your American, gangster-style, rap artists?"

"No, of course not Sensei. I beg your forgiveness," Ron sincerely answered as he slightly bowed his head with fist in hand and not taking his eyes off of the older teacher this time. "My brief study of your language didn't cover the true meaning of your title so it was my mistake believing you should be called Master Sensei, because you are the head teacher of the school."

"That is quite understandable," the old man said with eyes closed and a slight bow of his head, "and you are forgiven. Now," Sensei continued as he started to pour three cups of tea from the ancient looking tea set on the table, "as to the real reason you are here. It is written in our ancient scrolls that a young blond boy from far away will gain Mystical Monkey Powers and so become the Chosen One."

Yori passed out the three cups of tea as Sensei poured them and continued with the story. "The Chosen One will keep the world safe from evil for many years to come with the use of his Mystic Powers and Tai Sheng Pek Qwar."

"Okay," Ron said as he graciously accepted the cup, assimilated the information and tried to process it. "It sounds like I'm your Chosen One guy since I'm blond and that freak Monkey Fist said something about gaining Mystical Monkey Powers when we fought last week… But what is Tai Sheng Pek Qwar?"

"_That_ is what you are here to learn," Sensei said as he raised his tea cup in a toast. "It also goes by the name of Monkey Kung Fu."

"M-M-M-Monkey," Ron stuttered and shuddered, his hand holding the cup of tea aloft crashing to the table top spilling most of the almost clear liquid. "Why does it always have to be monkeys plaguing my life?"

"Do you have some conflict with monkeys Ron-san?" Yori curiously asked before she casually took a sip of her tea.

Ron told his hosts all about his summer camp experience at Lake Wannaweep when he was six years old. Yori giggled at his tale but Sensei only sat stoically and occasionally took a sip of tea. When Ron finished, Sensei leaned over to his guest and said, "So, you have a long-standing fear of monkeys. That will never do since you are also to become the Ultimate Monkey Master."

"Ultimate M-M-Monkey M-M-Master?" Ron stuttered, a look of sheer panic on his face.

"Yes, Ron-san," Yori said as she set her tea cup down on the table, "but do not worry. We have ways to vanquish any fears you may have. You must trust us though. The road will not be pleasant at first but you will be cured of your monkey phobia by the time you leave Yamanouchi."

"Oh, okay," Ron said, still trembling a bit from his monkey phobia but feeling a little better if they could actually rid him of said fear. "I guess I'm here to learn and if you can teach me not to be afraid of monkeys then you've more than done your job in teaching."

"You are here to learn Tai Sheng Pek Qwar but that is not the only reason you were brought to Yamanouchi," Sensei wisely stated. "As you know, you are on an exchange program and that means one of the students from Yamanouchi is in Middleton High School right now to take your place. His name is Hirotaka and he has traveled to your school to test and tutor your friend Kim Possible-san in a few things also."

"A few things like what?" Ron anxiously asked, suddenly fearing Kim would lose interest in him if she came in close contact with someone who was as well versed in the martial arts as she was and also a hottie. (And _not_ an artist.)

"Hirotaka will test Possible-san in her knowledge of the martial arts," Yori blithely stated, "and will assist and tutor her with any missions that come up while you are away."

"Oh no," Ron groaned as he slumped forward, his head hitting the table. (In the puddle of his spilled tea no less.) "It'd be just my luck if this Hirotaka guy is handsome to boot."

"Why do you worry about such things Ron-san?" Yori queried in concern, placing a gentle hand on his back.

"Why am I concerned?" Ron almost shouted as he sat up straight, flecks of tea flying everywhere from his now tea-soaked hair. "KP and I just became a couple a few weeks ago and if she starts hanging out with some guy who's better looking than me and know more martial arts she'll dump me for him and I'll lose her!" Ron again slumped onto the table, trying his hardest to hold back the tears welling in his eyes. While he remembered what Kim had said about their relationship being solid he still had a few doubts that she could become fickle and grow tired of his former, he hoped, vegetation and procrastination lifestyle.

"While Hirotaka-san may be considered handsome," Sensei stated as he stood up and walked around the table to stand over Ron, "it is not his duty to distract Possible-san from _her_ own destiny. It is written in the ancient scrolls that you are to be the Chosen One but it is also written that you are to have a red-haired companion in life that is your equal. If you desire to fulfill the prophecies, you must train hard so that _you_ can obtain that equality. Only then may you keep Possible-san as your companion."

"You're right," Ron sniffled as he sat up and wiped his eyes and head with the sleeve of his shirt, also managing to get most of the tea out of his hair. "This is just like our schoolwork and training back home. I gotta train hard if I'm gonna keep Kim in my life." He looked up at Sensei who was standing over him. "So, when can I start?"

"You start immediately," Sensei stoically said as he turned to walk out of the room. He stopped in the doorway and turned back to Ron. "But you must promise on your word of honor one thing. You can never tell any other person about what goes on here at Yamanouchi."

"But Kim should know," Ron defensively stated as he stood up from the table. "She and I have been best buds since forever and now we're a couple. I can't keep a major secret like this from her."

"This is one secret you must keep," Yori solemnly stated as she and Ron followed Sensei out of the room. "If you do not then the balance of power between good and evil may be thrown off and evil may win."

"Well that would totally suck," Ron grumbled as he was directed to the dormitory where he would be living for the next month.

xxxxxx

Kim Possible was assigned to show the exchange student around the school because her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable, was the one sent on the exchange program to Japan. She immediately noticed how handsome Hirotaka was but, remembering her brief crush on Josh, reminded herself that she was Ron's girlfriend now and that she shouldn't be looking at other guys that way.

"And here we have the library," Kim cheerfully said as she led the handsome Japanese student through a set of double doors at Middleton High. Her voice soured as she continued, "It's run by Miss Hatchet. She has her own filing system and is very strict, so beware. You'll need to return any books you borrow on time or you may never be able to return to Japan."

"I am sure she is merely concerned about the books she is in charge of," Hirotaka smoothly said as he pulled out a stick of gum, unwrapped it with one hand and flipped it into his mouth. "Your Miss Hatchet sounds like a very dedicated lady."

"Yeah, well…" Kim started to say before she was cut off.

"There's no chewing gum in the library," the gruff voice came from behind the pair. Kim and Hirotaka turned around and saw the large, imposing woman behind the checkout counter, a feral grin spreading across her stern face. "It looks like we have someone new who doesn't like to adhere to basic library rules. Maybe a week's worth of detention in librrrrrrary lockup will teach you a lesson."

"I assure you," Hirotaka smoothly began with a glinting smile and brief bow, "that I am not one to flaunt your rules. I was merely popping a breath mint into my mouth so I would have fresh breath in case I were to meet such a lovely lady such as yourself." He opened his mouth wide to show the gruff librarian nothing was in there. "It is my honor to meet such a beautiful, dedicated young woman who is so devoted to her work."

"Well, I suppose I may have been mistaken," the harsh older lady said with a blush to her face as she coquettishly preened the tight bun of her hairdo, "and you have such nice manners too. I'm sure you'd never break any of the rules. And your name is…"

"Oh," Kim perked up and stepped forward to introduce her charge, "this is Hirotaka. He's the exchange student from Japan who'll be attending school here for a month while Ron is over there studying."

"Of course," Miss Hatchet chuckled and extended her hand to shake. Hirotaka merely bowed to the librarian. "The Japanese people always have such fine manners…" Her gruffness returned as she turned to Kim and said in an extremely menacing voice, "…Unlike some people we know. I have my eye on you, Kimberly Ann."

"I'll be sure to remember that," Kim nervously laughed as she took Hirotaka by the arm and swiftly led him out of the library. When they were far enough away, Kim finally settled down and groused, "Boy, she sure would make one great villain."

"There is no doubt about that," Hirotaka softly chuckled. "But as with all villains you only need to know their weakness. With your Miss Hatchet, you only need to flatter her with kindness and she will become putty in your hands."

"Maybe," Kim sighed as she looked around the hallways. "But anyway, that's the school. We have fifteen or twenty minutes before we need to get to our first class. Is there anything else you'd like to see?"

"Only _you_, Possible-san," Hirotaka said with a lascivious grin and a twinkle in his eye. "Is there someplace private where we can be alone?"

"Me?" Kim nervously gulped hard. "You want to be alone with me?" Her stance suddenly became rigid and countenance set in stone as she firmly shot down the obvious, at least in her mind, sexual advance. "I'm sorry Hirotaka but I'm currently seeing Ron and I won't cheat on him while he's out of the country. You can find someone else to be your girlfriend while you're here in Middleton." Kim swiftly turned and began to quick march down the hallway.

Hirotaka gracefully flipped over the redhead and landed in front of Kim, stopping her in her tracks. "I hear you are strong in the martial arts and I am most interested in seeing your… _prowess_." He let loose with a fast barrage of chops and kicks, all of which Kim dodged or parried.

"If you think you can get into my pants by proving to me you're my better in the martial arts," Kim countered and began to go on the offensive, "then you have another think coming, Buster!"

The two kicked, flipped and punched their way down the nearly empty hallways for a good five minutes before Hirotaka backed off a step, put his fist in open hand and slightly bowed to Kim. "It is not my intention to, as you say, get into your pants. My mission parameters are such that any pleasure I am to receive is only the satisfaction of a job well done."

"Mission parameters?" Kim warily questioned as she sat back, still in a defensive pose. "What're you talking about?"

"That is why I wanted to be alone with you," Hirotaka said with a glinting smile. "I am to tell you of the reason why your friend Stoppable-san was sent to Japan and to test your skills in the martial arts. One of my objectives is complete. You are most capable of using your fighting skills."

"Thank you for the compliment but why was Ron sent to Japan?" Kim warily asked as she relaxed her stance. "Are you saying it wasn't because his grades are improving and the Principal wanted to challenge him further?"

"That is the cover story," Hirotaka said as Kim led him in to the empty-at-the-time gymnasium and took a seat on one of the bleachers. "The true reason Stoppable-san was sent to Yamanouchi is because he was imbued with Mystical Monkey Powers when he went up against Lord Fiske and has become the Chosen One."

"My Ron?" Kim warily questioned, "the Chosen One?"

"Yes Possible-san," Hirotaka affirmed with a nod. "A prophecy from long ago states that a blond boy from far away will receive Mystical Monkey Powers and will fight against all evil in the world."

"Well, that does sound like Ron," Kim pensively said, deep in thought. "He told me about the Power he accidentally received when he fought Monkey Fist. So does that mean he was sent to Japan to learn how to use his Mystic Powers?"

"That, and to bring his martial arts knowledge up to your level," Hirotaka affirmed.

"That may take more than a month," Kim laughed. "Ron is a bit clumsy at times and doesn't catch on to anything quickly without the proper motivation. But with the right incentives he can improve rapidly, as he's proven with his schoolwork and martial arts skills."

"Yamanouchi is a secret martial arts academy. Because of that we know all about your training program, his improvement in school and all that has happened to Stoppable-san over the last month," Hirotaka said with a gleaming smile. "We also know he is at your side when you battle the evil in the world. I am here to see to it that you fulfill _your_ part of the prophecy. It is also written that a red-haired girl will accompany the Chosen One in his many battles and also in his journey through life."

"So Ron and I _will_ be a couple and get married," Kim whispered to herself in relief, too low to be heard by the exchange student sitting next to her. "I knew I shouldn't be dating Josh or anyone else."

"What did you say Possible-san?"

"Oh nothing," Kim lilted aloud, proud of herself that she had come to the correct conclusion about her future companion in life. "You just cleared up something that's been troubling me a little over the past few weeks. Well, it's time to get to class," she said, looking up at the clock on the wall and rising to her feet.

"There is one thing you must promise though," Hirotaka said as he joined her on their walk to their first class. "You must promise on your word of honor that you will say nothing about our conversation to any person."

"I can't tell anyone?" Kim queried as she stopped in her tracks and turned to the handsome stranger. "I can't even talk about this with Ron? We've been best friend forever and we don't keep secrets from each other."

"No one else must know or the prophecy may not come to fruition."

"If I tell Ron, I could lose him?" Kim muttered in shock and despair.

"Worse yet," Hirotaka warned. "You could upset the balance between good and evil, and evil may win."

"Well that would totally suck," Kim growled, knowing full well that she would have to keep the knowledge hidden, even from her best friend/boyfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all rights to the characters and situations associated with Kim Possible. I borrow Kim, her family and friends for no monetary gain. I do this only to maybe find a cure for the common cold since I know I could never invent a Ray-X.

The Closet II

Chapter 8

Training

Ron and Yori enter the small room that he would be living in for the next month. Well, room would be too kind of a word for the tiny space behind the sliding, paper partition door. The three foot wide by eight foot long room was dominated by an ornately carved, oak armoire opposite the door, taking up the entire outer wall. The only other things present were a rolled up tatami mat that was maybe one quarter of an inch thick and a set of flat sheets for the mat lying in front of the large cabinet.

"This is your sleeping quarters Ron-san," Yori proudly announced with a grand sweep of her arm. "It is the second largest private cell in the entire school, only slightly smaller than Sensei's."

Ron looked around the room, then looked around it one more time to make sure he hadn't missed anything. "Ah, Yori, if this is suppose to be my bedroom I think there are a few things missing."

"What are you talking about Ron-san?"

"Well, um er," Ron stammered a bit, scratching his head in mild confusion, "where's the bed for one thing and second of all, where's the rest of the room? This is barely bigger than my closet back home."

"Your bed is right there," Yori laughed as she pointed to the rolled up, reed mat. "We sawed up the head and footboard of your bed and used them for firewood and then threw away the metal frame and springs. As I mentioned, this cell is only for sleeping in."

"Was that a stab at my American style sense of humor?" Ron chuckled back as he walked over to the mat, unrolled it and then spread one of the sheets over it.

Rufus popped his head out of Ron's pants pocket and saw the mat. "Oh Boy, Bed!" The naked mole rat leapt from the pocket onto the mat and curled up to go to sleep.

"It was an attempt at your style of humor," Yori giggled. "And I see you brought your pet along with you too." Rufus swiftly raised his head and angrily stared and growled at the Japanese girl.

"Of course," Ron stood up and motioned to the mole rat as he walked back over to Yori. "Rufus and I go everywhere together." He leaned in and whispered in Yori's ear, "Actually, he thinks I'm _his_ pet and he get really upset if you say otherwise."

"My apologies Rufus-san," Yori said aloud with a slight bow to the pink lump on the sleeping surface. "I will not make the mistake of calling you that again."

"Wellll, okay," Rufus nonchalantly waved off the faux pas after a moments thought and plopped back down for a long siesta.

"Your practice gi is in the closet Ron-san," Yori inform her charge. "If you will please quickly change into it and meet me in the courtyard we can begin your training."

Ron walked over to the armoire and found a standard, white, martial arts gi hanging in it with a white belt in the large front pocket. "Okay, I'll be down in a few minutes."

Ron's loose-fitting white gi flapped in the light breeze that was wafting around the courtyard as he waited outside the dormitory for Yori to arrive. Ron only had to wait a minute before she walked out of the door wearing her shinobi shozoku, the tight black fighting garb usually associated with a ninja.

"Before you say anything," Yori raised a hand and cut in before Ron could say a word, "yes, this is the uniform of a ninja. It is ideal for concealment and stealth and I use it whenever I go on missions so I practice in it. Also, I find it more comfortable to wear."

"I was only gonna say you look badical in it," Ron complimented as she walked over to him. "But, shouldn't I get a uniform like that too? I think I'm a little farther advanced than a white belt." He casually flipped the ends of the white sash tied around his waist.

"Not until you have proven yourself worthy of one," Yori said as she led Ron over to an open area that was well away from the other students. "You currently are wearing the practice gi of a first year student which is where all new people that come here start out. Now," the lithe girl firmly said as she turned to Ron and struck an offensive pose, "defend yourself and we shall see where you stand and what further training you need."

With no further warning Yori send a slicing karate chop at Ron's neck. Out of shear instinct, Ron preformed a perfect, sweeping block with his arm and yelped, "Hey, I didn't know we were starting already! Don't we need to stretch or warm up first?"

"Do you or Possible-san warm up whenever you go on your missions?" Yori coyly begged as she shot out a foot in a straight leg kick at his abdomen.

"I see your point," Ron answered as he sidestepped the attack and pushed the leg away to the side. He stepped inside the move and threw a straight punch aimed at Yori's kidney.

"Precisely," Yori said as she quickened the spin Ron had put her in. She parried his punch with her lead hand as her other, balled in a fist, swung around and aimed for his chin with a spinning haymaker. "You must learn to fight at the drop of the proverbial pin."

"Hat," Ron yelped, almost getting hit on the jaw. He swiftly backpedaled away just in time and swatted at the fist as it passed within an inch of his face. He took another step back as he said, "You mean at the drop of a hat. I bet you're confusing it with the saying, it's so quiet you can hear a pin drop."

"Oh, you are correct Ron-san," Yori chuckled as she warily circled to her left. "That is, as you Americans would say, my defect."

"Defect?" Ron pondered aloud as he stood out of his defensive crouch and scratched the back of his neck in confusion.

Yori swiftly stepped in, grabbed the arm Ron was scratching with and hip tossed him to the ground. She leaned over him as she asked, "Is that not the correct response after you do something wrong?"

"Nope," Ron uttered from his prone position on the ground while seeing stars dancing before his eyes. "I think you mean, my bad."

"Yes," Yori giggled as she reached down to help him up, "I believe it was _your_ _bad_. You were distracted by my deliberately inaccurate banter."

Kim casually stood by with the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer in her hand as she watch Hirotaka fight tooth and nail against Shego. The light green hued villainess and the boy from Japan seemed to be evenly matched since they had been going at it for a few minutes already and neither of them appeared to have the upper hand.

Kim wasn't concerned about Dr. Drakken or his henchmen. At the suggestion of Hirotaka, Kim had taken on the role of the distraction to, as Hirotaka put it, "Frantically run a mile in Stoppable-san's sandals." That's why the goons were now scattered about the lab, down and out for the count while the blue skinned, mad scientist was hogtied and resting uncomfortably under her right foot.

"How much longer are you two going to dance, Hirotaka?" Kim sarcastically begged with a jovial smile. "Don't forget, we need to get back to Middleton and study for that math test we have tomorrow."

"This green demon is stronger than she appears," Hirotaka yelled as he narrowly avoided a plasma blast that was aimed at his face, "and she does not fight with honor."

"You got that right," Shego snarled as she lashed out with a roundhouse kick which missed by a mile. The green hued villainess was obviously getting tired and decided to goad Kim into doing something with a barb. "Hey Princess. Did you finally trade in the buffoon for this newer model? At least he's cuter and can fight."

"Possible-san did not trade in her Stoppable-kun for me, _jukeisha_," Hirotaka answered, cutting off Kim's remark while using the Japanese term for a prison convict as he stepped inside a punch from Shego and finally landed an uppercut to her chin. "Stoppable-san is in Japan studying hard so he can come back and take you on himself." He followed his punch with a judo throw, grabbed both of Shego's arms after laying her out prone on her stomach on the floor and twisted them behind her back. Hirotaka swiftly grabbed Shego's long, midnight black hair and wrapped it around her hands.

"Ack!" the green skinned villainess shrieked when she realized she couldn't ignite her hands without torching her raven locks. "Talk about fighting unfair!"

"I am only exploiting one of your few weaknesses," Hirotaka said as he lifted Shego to her feet just as twenty Global Justice agents entered the lab and surrounded the villains.

"I gotta remember that move," Kim laughed as she handed the PDVI over to a GJ agent and allowed two others to take Drakken into custody.

**Two weeks later**

Ron, now dressed in a jet black shinobi shozoku, sat in the Lotus Position as he concentrated on his naval trying to meditate, but certain thoughts disturbed his serenity time. _"I gotta improve myself otherwise KP might dump me. I am getting a lot better with my Monkey Kung Fu so maybe she won't leave me. But first I gotta concentrate and ace this floaty, bubbly thing." _After a moment he steadied his breathing and realized he was floating only slightly above the ground by an inch or two, encased in a blue aura. Rufus was hovering in his own blue orb at the same level as Ron's head.

"Very good Stoppable-san," Sensei said as he slowly circled his two students. "Like Rufus-san is doing, let the Mystic Power flow through your body like a small river peacefully flows through the landscape. Soon you will be able to direct it to any part of your body and use it as a weapon. The Power has already increased your speed and endurance and soon you will be able to use it as a shield against Shego's plasma or increase the strength of your strikes. When you learn to fully control the Mystical Monkey Power it will be available to you at the drop of a pin."

"Hat," Ron said as he opened his eyes. The blue globe winked out like someone had turned it off with a light switch and he fell back to Earth with a thud. "Ow! Why does everybody here not know that the expression is, at the drop of a hat?"

"I _do_ know the expression Stoppable-san," Sensei said with a slight smirk showing through his snow white Fu Manchu mustache and beard, "but you still easily get distracted and it was a test to see if you had overcome that fault. It appears we need to further work on your concentration. Always remember, even the smallest flea can sometimes sway the mood of a rabid dog."

"What?" Ron gawked in utter confusion. Sensei just placidly stood there, not moving a muscle. The old man had done this a few times over the last two weeks and Ron knew he had to puzzle out the thing. It was a lesson he needed to learn by figuring it out himself.

"Okay Sensei, I think I got this," the blond boy said as he paced back and forth for a few seconds, one hand on his hip the other stroking his chin in contemplation. "A flea is really tiny and if it bites the rabid dog, who's totally focused in its anger…" Ron stood stock-still and looked at the elderly Japanese gentleman as a smile grew on his face as he almost yelled, "…Then it's a distraction; Maybe even to the point that the rabid dog won't attack!"

"You are correct, Stoppable-san," Sensei monotoned with only a small bow of the head.

"As always," Ron said as he slightly bowed with fist in hand, "you're wisdom guides me Sensei. I really gotta learn to concentrate better like Rufus can." The two looked down and saw the pink naked mole rat was still floating in his sphere, unaffected by the commotion and conversation going on around him. "But I guess I'm just suited to be the distraction and being distracted is a part of me."

"There is a difference between being the distraction, a most worthy attribute," Sensei wisely said while laying a firm hand on the boy's shoulder to make his point, "and getting distracted. If you are distracted and unfocused, you most certainly will lose the battle."

"I see your point," Ron nervously laughed. "I'll try not to let it happen again."

"Do not try, _do_," Sensei huffed to the blond boy. "If you only try, you will fail and that is not the way of Bushido."

Ron looked at Rufus who was still hovering in his blue orb as he thought about what the old Japanese man was saying. After a moments silence he looked up at the teacher and slightly bowed, not taking his eyes off of the elderly gentleman. "You're right Sensei. I need to remember to be Serious Ron while using my Mystic Powers. If I want to keep KP in my life it won't happen again."

A simian screech came from behind the blond boy and he swiftly turned to find a five foot, six inch monkey running directly at him with fangs bared and hands raised with a large stick in one of them. Without a thought, Ron crouched in an offensive posture before he sprang at the oncoming menace.

The blond boy and large but agile simian exchanged blows for a few second, each punch or kick duly blocked, before the big monkey stepped back, dropped the club like weapon and removed its head.

"Very good Ron-san," Yori said as she shook out her short dark hair that had become matted under the monkey mask before she bowed to honor Ron. "You did not react with fear this time when confronted by a monkey. I believe you are finally getting over your monkey phobia and maybe even your fears of combat."

"I think you're right Yori-san," Ron said with a beaming but lopsided grin. "I saw a monkey coming at me this time and recognized it as a threat but I wasn't afraid of handling the sitch; Not even after I realized it was someone in a monkey costume."

"If that is the case," Sensei said as he swiftly raised his hand above his head and snapped his fingers, "then I believe you are ready to face the final monkey challenge." The walls around the courtyard were immediately topped by tens, if not hundreds, of screeching, screaming monkeys.

Ron dropped into a defensive posture as his gaze warily panned around the courtyard walls. His voice sounded firm and confident as he asked, "Are they Monkey Fist's minions? He said something about raising an army of monkeys to rule the world with when we got our Mystical Monkey Mojo."

"What does the Mystic Powers tell you about them?" Sensei cryptically but serenely asked.

"The MMP?" Ron quizzically questioned as his eyes glowed and flashed a light blue for a second before they returned to their normal milk chocolately brown color. He casually stood from his defensive pose and smiled. "It took a second but the MMP tells me they're all just regular monkeys and that I shouldn't fear them. What about you Rufus?" Ron turned to his petite pink friend and saw Rufus was still seated in the Lotus Position, floating above the ground like he had been when Ron and he had been meditating.

"Monkeys… okay," Rufus chirped without stirring a muscle from his meditation.

"Rufus-san is an animal," Yori sagely stated as she led Ron over to a bench to sit down and talk. "And being such his Mystical Monkey Power, which is natural in both its origin and strength, is more in touch with nature so he sensed that the monkeys were not a threat."

"But," Ron scrunched up his face in confusion as they sat down, "I thought my Monkey Powers are supernatural? I mean that they're beyond anything that's normal in nature."

"While the Mystical Monkey Powers seems to be more than natural," Sensei waxed as he stood in front of the two teens sitting on the bench, "they are truly Nature itself. For who else _is_ Nature but the creatures of the jungle… Or Man for that matter. Man is one of Nature's creatures and our DNA is only a mere two percent from that of the monkey."

"Yeah," Ron lightly chuckled as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "I remember hearing that fact in science class a month ago but I didn't make the connection between it and my MMP. And speaking of class and Mystic Powers, I guess a quote from Shakespeare would also fit in here nicely."

"What quote is that Ron-san?" Yori asked.

"I don't remember what play it's from but one of Shakespeare's characters said, 'There is more in Heaven and Earth, my dear Horatio, than is dreamed of in your philosophy.' I guess it's time I start dreaming of more than just what's in my old philosophy now that I've got Mystical Powers."

"That is true Stoppable-san," Sensei said as he turned and walked away. "And thus endeth the lesson."

"Now it is time to review your Tai Sheng Pek Qwar skills," Yori gleefully said as she grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him over to an open area in the courtyard.

"Serenity time is over," Ron chuckled as he helped the young oriental girl out of her monkey costume and the two began to strike and parry. "It's back to the old rough and tumble."

"Hey K," the brunette beauty joyfully chided as she walked passed Kim, arm-in-arm with Hirotaka in the Middleton High School hallway. "I hope you don't mind if I steal your current boyfriend for a date tonight. I know you've finally dumped that loser Stoppable and started to hang out with Hiro here but he's too handsome to be anyone's boyfriend but mine."

"Hirotaka-san and I aren't dating Bonnie," Kim slyly snapped back at her fellow cheerleader as she turned from her open locker to face the brunette rival, "and I haven't dumped Ron. He'll be back here in school in two weeks."

"Do you mean it wasn't a permanent trade, Hiro for Stoppable?" Bonnie squawked and clung on tighter to Hirotaka's arm. An unseen smile tugged at her lips as she thought of Ron and all of his money returning. Until then, though, she would try and tweak Kim by spending as much time as she could with Hiro, Kim's new partner.

Just then Wade's image appeared on the monitor in the open locket. "Sorry to interrupt Kim but duty calls. I just learned that a Dr. Freeman has been captured by Drakken."

"Isn't Dr. Freeman the leading authority in artificial intelligence?" the redhead queried her tech guru.

"Yes he is," Wade said as he typed on his computer keyboard. "His A.I. car, Sadie, just set a message to the website and said she'll be waiting outside the school to pick you up."

"Let us go Kim-san," Hiro said as he broke away from Bonnie's grasp and made for the front doors of the school. "With Freeman-san in the clutches of Drakken, the world is not safe."

"But Hiro darling?" Bonnie squealed in mostly mock anguish, "what about our date tonight?"

"You'll just have to go on it alone B," Kim snarked as she slammed her locker door closed and raced off after her temporary partner. "Have fun on your date!"

"How does she do that?" Bonnie almost screamed as she angrily stomped her foot before turning on her heels and marching off down the hallway. "First it's Stoppable and now it's Hiro!"

**The End of the Month**

"Ron-san!" Yori called out as she peered around the treetops of the somewhat sparse but lushly verdant forest beyond the back wall of Yamanouchi. "Ron-san, are you ready to leave? You're plane departs tomorrow morning and you need to pack for your journey!"

A slight rustling was heard in the tree above Yori's head before the blond boy with a naked mole rat perched on his shoulder came crashing down and lightly landed beside her. "We're all packed and ready to go," Ron practically sang with a broad smile as he motioned to Rufus after he took off the camouflage head wrap that matched the tree's foliage and the rest of his shinobi shozoku perfectly. He pointed up into the treetop above where they stood. "Rufus and I were just saying good-bye to our new friends."

Yori looked up and saw more than a dozen monkeys sitting on the tree limbs, waving farewell. "It is good that you have overcome your fear of monkeys Ron-san and your Tai Sheng Pek Qwar training was completed a lot faster than Sensei had anticipated, but there is still one more thing you must do before you leave."

"What else do I need to do?" Ron begged in confusion as the two walked through a small back gate into the school's courtyard. "I thought all of my training was over."

"There is one final trial you must endure to find out if you are truly the Chosen One," Yori said as she turned to face Ron and motioned over her shoulder to the building twenty five yards behind her. "You must enter that building."

"Go in there," Ron laughed as he tried to step around Yori. "That's a piece of cake."

"It will not be that easy Ron-san," Yori said as she swiftly moved in front of Ron again, blocking his way and striking a defensive pose. "You must get past me and a few other senior students to reach the building before you can go back to Middleton." As she spoke, nine white clad students appeared as if from out of nowhere and took up positions between Ron and his designated objective.

"Well, if that's the only way to get outta here," Ron slyly smirked as he sat back on his heels and the blue Mystical Monkey Power glow appearing around his clenched fists.

Yori expected Ron to attack her but he merely leapt high in the air, flipped once and landed ten feet behind her in front of another student. Ron quickly squatted low and leg swept the student before he dodged a strike from a third. The blond vaulted again, planting his hands on the third guys shoulders and flipped over him, gently but firmly pushing the white clad senior onto the second who was starting to get up. The two senior students tumbled to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs.

Ron landed lightly and swiftly took two steps towards another group of four seniors before he dropped to the ground again and slid into them, knocking them aside like bowling pins. Ron swiftly kipped up to his feet, bringing a glowing fist into the stomach of a eighth student, doubling him over. The blond parried blows from the two remaining students for a few seconds before he stepped back, enveloped himself in a blue glowing orb and simply floated over and past the two.

Ron alit of the steps of his objective and let the blue MMP orb dissipate.

"Very good Stoppable-sama," Sensei said with a tinge of awe in his voice from his spot in the doorway to the building. "You were able to get past ten of Yamanouchi's best students without doing much harm to them."

"It was just like getting past Drakken's goons while trying to get to one of his take-over-the-world devices Sensei," Ron said with a slight bow, fist in open hand. "As you taught me, fighting the hired help is not the prime objective. Reaching your objective is."

"I am please to see you have taken my instructions to heart," Sensei calmly said as he turned and walked into the building. "You have learned much during your stay here and, as the Chosen One, you now have the honor of possessing and wielding one of the most treasured item of Yamanouchi." Sensei reverently took a long, narrow wooden box off of a shelf and turned to hold it out to Ron. As he opened the ornately carved lid he announced, "This is the Lotus Blade which was exclusively used by Toshimu, the warrior who built the Yamanouchi school in the year 338 A.D."

"It's beautiful," Ron marveled as he gently lifted the katana from its resting place, "but I can't take this. I'd never get it through airport customs and I'm only just learning how to use a sword." The simple blade started to glow with the same aura as Ron's hands had when he battle to get into the building

"This is no ordinary sword," Yori said as she entered the room and stood beside Sensei. "As you can see, the Lotus Blade is infused and glows with the same Mystical Powers that you have."

"I understand," Ron said as he closed his eyes and almost instinctively held the katana hilt in one hand and horizontally laid the blade across his other fist. "The Lotus blade is talking to me now, telling me its history and how to use its powers." The katana suddenly changed form becoming a bo staff, then a shield then an elegant candelabra.

"If that is the case then you have become one with the Lotus Blade," Sensei happily intoned, a broad smile showing through his long, flowing white mustache and beard. "At this time no one else, not even Rufus-san or Monkey Fist who both have the Power, shall be able to control the Lotus Blade until you freely give it to someone whom you trust with your very life, or until the day you pass from this mortal coil."

"Until the day I die," Ron echoed as he willed the candelabra to change into a simple silver necklace with a brilliant aquamarine hued stone set in it. The magically necklace rose from his hands into the air and hovered for a moment before it settled around Ron's neck. "I don't see that happening for another eighty years or so… I hope."

"According to the ancient scrolls," Yori said as she walked over to Ron and linked arms with him, "with you now fully in charge of your Mystical Monkey Powers and the Lotus Blade, you and your mate will practically live forever. But, you must pass on some of your Mystic Powers to her so she may help you in your many battles to come."

"Your plane leaves early in the morning Stoppable-sama so it is time to sleep," Sensei said as he turned to leave the room. "Yori, will see to it that Stoppable-sama gets to his plane on time tomorrow?"

"Hai Sensei," the oriental girl answered with a slight bow of respect.

"Sensei, I have a question," Ron interrupted as the old gentleman walked to the door, stopping him in the entryway. "Why are you calling me Stoppable-_sama_ now instead of Stoppable-_san_?"

"It is because you have surpassed even me in your mastery of the martial arts," Sensei said, not turning around to face the blond boy. "The demonstration of your skills when you attempted to gain entry to this building showed me your compassion for others; That you can control your Powers and martial arts skills enough to get by anyone without bringing great harm to them." The old man hung his head in shame as he left the building and sighed, "I would not have been as gentle with the ten students as you were."

"Sensei is right Stoppable-sama," Yori said as she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and giggled like a school girl. "As Sun-Tzu once wrote, 'To win one hundred victories in one hundred battles is not the highest skill. To subdue the enemy without fighting is the highest skill.' If I counted correctly, you threw only one punch against ten students during the entire time you fought to gain entry into this building."

"Yori," Ron queried as he turned to the lithe oriental girl and took her in his arms, "why did you kiss me just now? Did you do it because you want to be my partner for all eternity?"

"It is what I have dreamed of ever since I came to Yamanouchi and learned about the Mystic Powers Ron-kun," the dark haired gleefully girl said as she wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and leaned in for a proper kiss on the lips.

"Then I gotta disappoint you," Ron softly said as he grabbed Yori's arms, lifted them off of his shoulders and stepped away from her. "My heart and soul belong to Kim. They always have ever since I met her in Pre-K and I'll never give her up. Besides, didn't the scrolls say something about my partner having _red_ hair?"

"I can dye my hair," Yori anxiously yelped as she flung her arms around Ron's neck again. When her hands clasped together at the back of his neck she received a jolt of blue energy from where her hands and arms were touching the necklace. The energy threw her back across the room where she landed on her butt against the wall.

"I'm sorry Yori!" Ron yelped as he went over to where the Japanese girl had landed and took her hands in his to help her up. "I'm grateful for all you've taught me over the last month but you gotta understand, I love Kim. I can't believe I'm gonna use that crappy old breakup line on such a beautiful girl such as you but…We can always be friends."

"I understand Ron-sama," Yori said as she tentatively wrapped her arms around Ron's neck for a third time. "The Lotus Blade saw through my deception and rejects me as your mate after your declaration for Possible-san. I now accept your friendship and offer you my lifetime loyalty to assist you in keeping the world safe." She leaned in and coyly whispered in his ear, "So now I wish for nothing more than to be best of friends with you. And if you would like, that friendship would joyfully come with certain, _benefits_."

"Benefits?" Ron nervously gulped as he took a step back and his camouflage gi pants swiftly fell to the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all rights to the characters and situations associated with Kim Possible. I borrow Kim, her family and friends for no monetary gain. I do this only to validate my smoking and drinking problems. After all, every great author smokes and drinks to excess while they write, right?

The Closet II

Chapter 9

Home Again

It was a joyous and tear-filled reunion when Ron Stoppable arrived at the Middleton Airport from the exchange trip to Japan. There were many hugs and kisses from the two sets of parents. Well, there were no kisses from Mr. Dr. Possible but Ron's mother more than made up for the rocket scientist's firm handshake and pat on the shoulder. After Ron got past the welcome home greeting from the parents he and Kim merely locked in an embrace, their foreheads and noses touching but not their lips, as they lovingly gazed into each others eyes. No words were needed as their love for each other could clearly be seen by everyone present.

The Tweebs, Jim and Tim Possible, thought the whole 'welcome home' scene was way too mushy so they decided to check out the airport's Control Tower. Fortunately, Mrs. Dr. Possible had foreseen such an event happening and had called the airport ahead of time to warn them. The twins were known all around the Tri-City area for their antics so security in the airport was tighter than when the President of the United States had last visited Middleton. The Tweebs were quickly caught, unable to do any real damage. Well, not too much damage but that's an entirely different story for another time.

The eight people and one mole rat arrived at the Stoppable house safely and immediately split into separate groups. Jan and Dean Stoppable, along with Ann Possible, went into the kitchen to prepare a homecoming feast while James Possible rode herd on the twins. The three Possible "boys" disappeared into the garage and were occasionally heard tinkering with Ron's newly acquired, used scooter that he'd received from his cousin Cy.

Kim and Ron went up to his room to unpack and talk.

"So, tell me all about your trip to Japan," Kim said as she nervously sat on his bed and bounced a bit to test the springs.

"Well, you know KP," Ron hesitantly said as he busied himself unzipping his suitcase, "there's really not much to tell. I did a little of this and a little of that and, well, I promised Sensei I wouldn't tell anyone about the school or my stay." He quickly tried to change the subject. "What about you? Anything interesting happen here while I was gone?"

"Oh, just the same old, same old," Kim nonchalantly wave off. "You know, Bonnie was a pain in the butt and school went on as usual."

"Did any missions come up while I was away?" Ron asked as he dumped his dirty clothes in the laundry basket in his room.

"There were a couple," Kim answered as she sadly looked out the window, "but they were no big. Hirotaka, the Japanese guy from the exchange program, helped me with them but I can't really tell you anything else about anything. I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone about what happened during his stay."

"Well this really sucks," Ron said disheartedly as he plopped down beside Kim on the bed. "We both made promises to keep quiet about stuff and I wanna tell you everything that happened… But I gotta keep my word."

"I understand your dilemma sweetie," Kim cooed as they both laid back on the bed and she gently stroked his cheek. "We've never kept secrets from each other before but I know how much your word means to you. It's just like my word means everything to me and I can't tell you anything either."

The two teens curled up on the bed in each others arms and wondered if those two promises could affect their blossoming relationship. Neither of them noticed a soft blue aura slowly seeping from Ron's chest, where his heart was anxiously beating, into Kim's.

Rufus suddenly awoke and popped his head out of Ron's pants pocket. He scurried up Ron's body and perched on the pillow between their heads, looking from one forlorn face to the other. The naked mole rat angrily began to chatter at Ron.

"I know Rufus, I know," Ron whined as the aura stopped and he looked up to his little friend, "but I gave Sensei my word." Rufus ignored the blond boy's explanation and continued to squeak and chatter a few more things to his big buddy.

"What's Rufus going on about?" Kim wondered aloud to the boy in her arms. "It sounded like he said something about him being able to tell me that Yamanouchi is a secret martial arts school." She didn't realize that she had actually heard and _understood_ most of what Rufus had squeaked.

"That's what he said," Ron absently groaned before the realization suddenly hit him and he perked up. "Hey that right! I made the promise but Rufus didn't! He can tell you all about our trip!"

"And I promised I would tell any other _person_ so I can tell Rufus about my adventures," Kim practically yelled with glee.

Over the next twenty minutes of charades and discriptions from the mighty mole rat, Kim got the basic fact about Ron's trip to Japan. It was a lot easier for Kim to whisper in Rufus' ear about her month long separation and for the pink wonder to passed it on to Ron since he spoke fluent mole rat. After a half hour, the two teen heroes were satisfied that they knew everything about their month long separation and they didn't break their word not to tell any other _person_ what they knew or did.

"Rufus, you're a real hero," Kim practically yelled in glee as she picked up the hairless rodent and gave him a kiss on the top of his head, "and for that I'm buying you a huge hunk of cheese!"

"Aw, shucks," the small pink rodent blushed pinker than normal as he shied his head to the side and kicked at some imaginary something in Kim's hand. He quickly jumped onto the bed, scampered across the nightstand and desk before he stopped in one of the dresser drawers to lay down for a nap.

"I'm sorry KP, but there's one thing Rufus didn't tell you that you should know," Ron moaned as he laid back on the bed and draped an arm over his eyes. "Yori, my main instructor and sparring partner at the school, well, she made a pass at me on the evening before we left."

"And you turned her down flat," Kim slyly stated as she laid down beside her boyfriend and tried to cuddle up with him.

"You knew Yori made a pass at me?" Ron yelped in surprise as he swiftly sat up.

"I had a feeling some girl at the school would throw herself at you," Kim giggled and tackled Ron back onto the bed with her on top. "You're body is developing nicely and you have such a sweet disposition. What girl _wouldn't_ fall for you?"

"But you knew I'd turned her down, _how_?"

"I knew because that's who you are, silly," Kim said as she nestled closer. "You've confessed your love for me many times and I know you wouldn't cheat on me given the opportunity. That's why I wasn't too upset about being separated from you for a whole month."

"So did that Hiro guy make any moves on you?" Ron jovially queried as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "Not that I don't trust you. I know you would've laid him out flat if he did."

"No, Hirotaka-san didn't try a thing," Kim cooed and nuzzled in to Ron's neck, "although we did spar quite a bit. He never laid a finger on me during our sparring matches either."

The teen couple kissed and cuddled for a few minutes and the make out session started to get hot and heavy before they were disturbed by a small explosion coming from the garage. That dissipated their ardor, reminding them that they weren't alone in the house, so they sat up and tidied their appearance.

"Now that you know everything KP," Ron said as he stood up and removed the necklace he wore from beneath the collar of his black sweater, "let me introduce you to the Lotus Blade." The second Ron held out the silver chain with a beautiful blue gem pendant to her it transformed into a katana that glowed with a light blue sheen.

"It's beautiful Ron," Kim marveled as she cautiously brushed her fingertips along the flat side of the blade. She immediately recognized it as being the same one from her dragon slayer dream she'd had when Ron had his first nightmare but wrote it off as a mere coincidence. "And Rufus said it can transform into _any_ kind of weapon?"

"That's right," Ron said as he held the suddenly brighter glowing blue katana aloft and it changed into a Scottish broad sword, then a crossbow then settled into the form of a huge, two foot long Swiss army knife. After a few seconds it changed back into the necklace and Ron smiled and nodded to it like it was saying something. "But I want you to wear it in its necklace form Kim. Sensei said I could give you part of my MMP and the Lotus Blade just told me that this is the way to do it."

"The blade talks to you?" Kim begged in astonishment as Ron had her turn around so he could place it around her neck.

"Well, maybe not the Lotus Blade by itself," Ron said as he fiddled with the clasp for a second before he was able to secure the necklace around her neck, "but my Monkey Powers do and both of them are telling me to do it this way. They're also saying that you'll be able to control the Lotus Blade in time. If your parents or anyone else asks, you can say this was a belated birthday gift I got for you in Japan."

"I love it," Kim said as she went over to the full-length mirror on his closet door and admired the gift around her neck. The gem glowed even brighter and the blue aura seemed to seep into Kim's body for a minute before the glow slowly faded, the temporarily interrupted transfer of energy from when they were lying together now complete. "I'll always keep it near my heart, Ron. That is unless you need to use the Lotus Blade. But, how will you be able to get it from me at a moments notice?"

"That won't be a problem KP," Ron said with a sly smirk. He held out his hand and said, "Lotus Blade, come to me." The necklace disappeared from around her neck in a blue flash and reappeared in his hand in the form of the katana.

"That's one spankin' trick," Kim coyly giggled.

xxxxxx

Missions came and missions went during the rest of Kim and Ron's freshman and first half of their Sophomore years of high school, and they all ended up in the win column. Kim witnessed Ron's vast improvement in both his skills in fighting and his stamina from his trip to Yamanouchi. He was getting into tip top shape, as Kim was also.

The class ski trip our duo went on during the winter break of their sophomore year was a blast despite the fact that Kim's parents were wrangled in to chaperoning the trip by Bonnie Rockwaller. Kim got over her embarrassment early though when Ron reminded Kim that she should feel honored to share this experience with the 'rents and, despite the razing from the other kids, that she and the Doctors Possible would find it to be another bonding experience, at least later on in life. Kim bowed to Ron's new insight but it helped a bit that the couple spent most of the trip away from their group while they chased all over the mountain seeking out and defeating a demented geneticist by the name of DNAmy. Ron fought off, then brought down and hog-tied, the larger than life experiments that the whacko-woman had created while Kim dealt with said whacko after dismantling the maniacal mismatch-making machine.

Exhausted after the battle, the two teen heroes ended up snuggling and falling asleep on a large sofa in front of the roaring fireplace in the lodge's lounge area. A little after midnight, Mrs. Dr. Ann Possible came down and found them still fast asleep. She frowned a bit when she saw where the teen's hands had ended up but covered Kim and Ron with a blanket and let them be for the night.

Ann made a mental note to never let her husband see the teens whenever they slept together and also to have a talk about the sitch with her now sixteen year old daughter at the earliest possible moment.

That moment happened when they arrived home after the ski trip. Mrs. Dr. P. sent her husband and Ron to the grocery store for dinner supplies while she and Kim busied themselves by putting the ski equipment away in the basement.

"That was some adventure," Ann Possible said to Kim as they carried the skis, snowboards and poles down to the cellar. She and her husband received a complete mission debrief on the ride home after getting off the bus.

"It was no big," Kim nonchalantly waved off the praise as they reached the bottom of the staircase. "It was just another one of our typical missions."

"Still," Ann said to her daughter, "you and Ron must have been exhausted when you got back to the lodge after fighting those creatures. You fell asleep in front of the fireplace. I came down a little after midnight and covered you two up with a blanket"

"It was you that covered Ron and I up?" Kim nervously giggled as she remembered how she and Ron had awoken with her hands down the front of his wide open pants and his hands tucked up under her mission shirt, gently caressing her breasts. Kim quickly stowed the ski gear in its proper place, trying to hide her growing blush as she said, "Thanks for doing that. Ron and I _were_ fairly tired when we got back to the lodge. Trudging through those snowy mountains and then fighting DNAmy's beasts did take a lot out of us I guess."

"Of course Ron was a big help," Ann said with a knowing smirk on her lips as the two women made their way back up to the kitchen. "He deserves a _reward_ for being so helpful during your missions."

"Yes, I guess he does," Kim tittered and her blush deepened as she shied her head to the side to hide her now full blown embarrassment.

"Sit down Kimmie, we need to talk," Ann firmly said as she pulled out a chair at the kitchen table and held it for her daughter to take a seat. It didn't come out as an order per se, but Kim took it as such and obediently did as she was told.

"Jan has told me all about your reward system for Ron," Ann flatly said as she sat down in another chair and warily eyed her now sixteen year old daughter.

"You mean going to Bueno Nacho whenever Ron gets his homework done and he does well with his training," Kim nodded in understanding and thankful that her mom didn't follow up on how the couple had fallen asleep together in mid grope, "it's helped a lot. Ron's doing a lot better in school now because of it. His grade are vastly improving and his body is really shaping up."

"So I've notice," Ann said as she scooted her chair a bit closer to the young redhead. "He's in better shape now than he's ever been. Ron is certainly turning in to a fine young man."

"That he is," Kim lovingly sighed as she stared off in a dreamy haze, thinking about how Ron's abs, and his whole body for that matter, were firming up quite nicely.

"And I'll wager the reward system has changed and improved a bit over the past year to being more than just an occasional trip to Bueno Nacho for a Naco or two."

"Wellll…" Kim stalled a bit as her dream state shattered and her blush reappeared.

"Kim," Ann firmly started as she lovingly laid her hands on Kim's and leaned in to her daughter, "I found you two asleep with your hands in Ron's pants and his hands on your breasts in front of the fireplace at the lodge. I didn't say or do anything at the time since you were asleep and still had your clothes mostly on but, would you care to explain how you two ended up in that position young lady?"

"I… well we, um," Kim stammered and looked away at anything but her mother.

"Kimmie," Ann lovingly cooed to the young redhead to get her attention again, "it's perfectly understandable if you and Ron have become sexually curious."

"It is?" Kim sat up in shock and stared at her mother.

"It's understandable," Ann said with a firm but gentle voice, "but I don't fully approve of it. You and Ron have know each other for a long time now but you're way to young to start having intercourse." She let out a heavy sigh. "But I understand kids your age are curious about the whole situation."

"We haven't had intercourse yet," Kim practically yelped in dismay before she calmed down a bit and continued. "But we have begun to, um… touch, each other. It helps calm down Ron after he's had one of his nightmares." Kim's agitation arose again as she quickly added, "But I haven't let him touch my vagina yet. He's only allowed to touch my breasts while we kiss."

"And I suppose you only fondle his penis," Ann slyly said with a tight smirk. She let out an exhaustive sigh as she sat back in her chair and thought about the information she'd just heard about her daughter's sexual activities. She was glad that she and her daughter could have such open and frank conversations like this but what she was hearing made her pause. She wanted to make sure she gave the correct advice and not sound overbearing so the honest give and take would continue in the years to come.

Kim took that moment to screw up her courage to defend what she and Ron were doing and took the initiative. "Mom, Ron and I may only be sixteen but we've been together for twelve years now. We know each other better than anyone else does and I believe that, in itself, speaks volumes. I plan on marrying Ron when we're old enough so I don't see any reason not to start becoming sexually active now… At least without going all the way." Kim remembered her vow to not tell another person about what she'd learned regarding Yamanouchi and the Mystic Powers; That included Hirotaka's confirmation of her and Ron spending the rest of their lives together but her mother didn't need to learn that little tidbit of information.

Mrs. Dr. Ann Possible was taken aback by what her daughter so forcefully said to her. A small smile arose on her lips as she assimilated the information. Finally she spoke. "You're right Kim. You two have matured much quicker than most other kids and as such, I want to help. I'll set up an appointment for you with Dr. Infanté, a colleague of mine at the hospital, to start you on the proper medication."

"Are you talking about putting me on birth control pills, mom?" Kim yelped in astonishment at the idea that her mother would allow her to go on the pill while she was only sixteen years old.

"Yes I am honey," Ann calmly said as she patted Kim's hands that were resting on the kitchen table top. "But I want you to understand that I'm not giving you and Ron my blessing to start have sex just yet." She firmly grabbed and held onto her daughter's hands to prevent Kim from responding and to make her point. "Your father and I have raised you well enough so I know you'll hold off on intercourse until you're older and the time is right. But there's something else you need to consider. When you go out on your missions you usually go up against some very unsavory characters. You're highly proficient in your martial arts but you do occasionally get captured and I don't want to worry about your getting pregnant if some villain or henchman gets the notion about raping you."

"I… I never thought about that," Kim said as she sat back in her chair in deep thought.

"Of course you haven't Kimmie," Ann lightly chuckled, almost condescendedly to her daughter as she firmly patted Kim's hands again. "The confidence you have in your abilities prevents any such notion to even occur to you, but it may happen some day so it's something we should be prepared for. I'd hate to see you pregnant with Monkey Fist or Drakken's bastard child." She briefly shuddered at the thought of Kim popping out a ugly, hirsute baby monkey during childbirth; Or worse yet one that was blue and had a black ponytail.

"I guess you're right mom," Kim smugly smiled, remembering that she and Ron hadn't been captured ever since he had returned from Japan. She also remembered having read through the **Villain's Book of Villainy **once and found one rule that stated it would be a major breach of conduct to allow the hero to be sexually molested, even by a hired underling. The consequences mentioned were way more than excessive so Kim wasn't too concerned about that happening.

Kim went to the medical appointment set up by her mother and started taking the prescribed medication immediately. She wasn't worried about being raped by any of the villains but something told her, in the back of her mind, that she would be losing her virginity to a certain young blond boy in the not too distant future. Whenever such thoughts occurred the blue pendant hanging around her neck began to dimly glow.

xxxxxx

"Ron's Fearless Ferret nightlight _had_ been doing its job," Mrs. Stoppable mentioned as the three women walked up the sidewalk to the Stoppable home. It was just after ten o'clock at night and Mrs. Dr. Possible had taken the phone call saying that Ron had had another nightmare. "But the light bulb gave out sometime last night while Ron was asleep so it wasn't working tonight."

"Then it's not surprising that Ron had a relapse," Kim said as she led the two mothers into the Stoppable house. "He told me how small his room was at Yamanouchi and that he had a few worrisome, sleepless nights when he first arrived until Rufus nudged open the door to his room. There was a light on in the hallway so he wasn't totally in the dark. Ron says he's okay if there's at least a little light filtering into his bedroom."

"I never thought about leaving the light on in the hallway," Jan said as the three reached Ron's room. "He always keeps his door closed when he's in there."

"So all you need to do is calm Ron down and tell him to keep his door open," Dr. Possible said to her daughter as the three looked into the room and saw Ron nervously pacing the floor. "Do you want me to wait for you Kimmie?"

"No mom," Kim said as she cautiously watched her boyfriend, "you need to get your sleep tonight. Didn't you say you have a patient scheduled for surgery in the morning?"

"You're right," Ann exhaustively said as she warily watched her daughter's boyfriend pace the room, seemingly unaware that the three women were standing in the doorway talking about him. "I'm just worried that…"

"Don't worry about us," Kim said, wrapping her mother in a hug. She whispered in the doctor's ear, "I've been taking my meds but I'm not ready to take that step just yet."

"Okay, I trust you," Ann whispered back as she returned the loving embrace for a minute before she headed for the stairs. "I'll leave you to your work. I love you Kimmie. Good night, Jan."

"I love you too mom," Kim answered before she turned to Ron's mother. "Jan, out of all fairness I should tell you about what happened after our school ski trip a few weeks ago."

"Do you mean the little talk you had with your mother and your subsequently going on the pill?" Jan knowingly smirked to the teen redhead. "Your mother and I have been talking about you kid for quite some time now. As a matter of fact, I was the one to suggest you going on the pill so we wouldn't have to worry about you getting raped by those nasty men you and Ronnie go up against all the time."

"Yes… well um," Kim stammered, almost floored by Jan's forthrightness on such a delicate, personal matter and finding out that their mothers had been conversing about her and Ron's possible sexual exploits.

"Don't fret none Kim," Jan cooed, taking the redhead in her arms in a motherly embrace. "It's your decision when you and Ronnie make love but your mother and I understand that it _will_ happen someday. Whether it happens tonight, next month or a year or two from now, I fully accept it and can't wait for you two to get married."

"You do?" Kim questioned, totally on her heels from this conversation.

"Yes I do," Jan said as she leaned back out of the hug and lovingly ran her hand through Kim's ruddy locks. "Dean and I already think of you as our daughter-in-law and your mother has told me she thinks of Ronnie as her son so it's only your father that stand in the way of you two getting married. It's simply a matter of persuading your father to see the light before you two get that little piece of paper proving you are husband and wife. Now, go to your future husband and ease his troubled mind."

"Thanks Jan," Kim said with a beaming smile and a quick but firm embrace. She watched Jan walked back down the hallway to her bedroom and wave good night before the blond mother of her boyfriend disappeared behind the door.

"Did my mom just say what I think she said?" Ron innocently questioned as he joined Kim in the doorway to his room and peered down the now empty hall.

"You're alright?" Kim begged in astonishment, checking over her boyfriend to make sure he wasn't suffering any from the nightmare he supposedly had.

"I did have a nightmare," Ron assured Kim as they walked into his room but left the hall door slightly ajar, "but it was from the scary movie we watched earlier and I quickly got over it. I told mom not to call and disturb you or your mom."

"Well that puts things in a whole new light," Kim softly laughed as she led Ron into his closet and sat down on the now always unrolled sleeping bag on the floor. She slipped off her shirt, baring her petite breasts.

"A-yep yep," Ron chuckled as he joined Kim on the sleeping bag after taking off his pajama top and bottoms. "Mom and dad have been giving me hints to start making love with you for a while now."

"Hints?" Kim queried as she shed her sweat pants and laid out naked on the sleeping bag.

"Yeah," Ron chuckled again as he laid down on the rolled out sleeping bag. "They've been showing me pictures of their friend's grandchildren and saying how nice it will be when we pop out a few kids of our own for them to brag about."

"Subtle much?" Kim coyly chided as she took the initiative and began to massage Ron's growing asset.

Ron started his work on Kim's breasts but was totally surprised when her right hand took his right and directed it to her lower feminine smile. "KP?" he softly questioned as she held his hand to her lower lips and lightly guided it back and forth over her mound.

"We won't be going all the way tonight Ron," Kim cooed to her boyfriend as she returned her right hand to work on his manhood, "but you need to get familiar with the rest of my body so you'll be more comfortable when we do make love." Kim swung her body around so her legs where straddling his head.

"If you think the time is right," Ron said with a lopsided grin as he gazed at, then started to explore Kim's vaginal area.

Kim slowly licked the length of Ron's cock but she noticed a bit of movement in the space between her arm and body, coming from the bedroom door. She continued her work on Ron's penis but focused her attention on the motion she had seen and realized Ron's mother was standing just outside the bedroom door watching them.

Janette Stoppable was standing there watching the young couple with a joyous, tear filled gleam on her face.

xxxxxx

Author's Note: I'd like to mention here that in the state of Colorado, where the **Kim Possible** series supposedly takes place, people are considered to be legal adults at the age of eighteen. They can get married at that time but they can also wed after they reach the age of sixteen if they present a birth certificate and have their parent's or legal guardian's written permission when applying for a marriage certificate. I've checked and that's the law here in Colorado where I currently reside.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all rights to the characters and situations associated with Kim Possible. I borrow Kim, her family and friends for no monetary gain. I do this only to keep from going insane. Is it helping? (The correct answer is, yes. If I'm able to ask the question then I haven't gone completely bonkers… just yet.)

The Closet II

Chapter 10

Money Talk

The following morning, except for the sizzling bacon in the skillet, the kitchen was virtually as quiet as a tomb. Ron was manning the stove again while Kim and Jan sat at the table pensively sipping their orange juice. Dean, obvious to the wee bit of tension wafting between the two woman as all men normally are, was sitting next to his wife reading the newspaper.

"Jan," Kim quietly spoke as she leaned over so only the woman of the household could hear her, "I know you were watching Ron and me last night. I just want to let you know that I'm not ready to be a mother just yet so we haven't taken that last full step to become adults."

"I know you're only sixteen and think you're a bit too young," Jan softly said as she leaned in to Kim so neither of them would be hear by Dean or Ron, "but your mother and I talk all the time so I know you're on the pill and can't get pregnant right now. I don't see any reason why you and Ronnie can't _practice_ a bit before you're ready to have my grandchild."

"As much as I'd love to practice," Kim quietly said with a full-blown blush, "Ron and I still have to get through high school before we can even think about the possible consequence of doing that. Then there's college to consider and finding a job…"

"You shouldn't worry about such things," Jan whispered back with a motherly pat on the leg, then turned her attention to her husband and raised her voice to a normal level. "Dean, honey, since Kim is here this morning I believe it's the perfect time to go over Ron's portfolio with the kids."

"If you think the time is right," Dean chuckled as he folded the newspaper, set it aside on the table and got up. "I'll just be a minute." He left the kitchen.

"What do you mean my portfolio, mom?" Ron questioned as he served breakfast to the two women sitting at the table.

"Ronnie, don't you remember that check you got from Bueno Nacho last year?" Jan laughed as Ron went back to the stove to finish getting breakfast ready for his father and himself.

"Oh yeah," Ron said in realization as he cracked a few eggs in the skillet, "that check for my Naco idea. I forgot all about it."

"You've forgotten that you received a check for ninety-nine million dollars?" Kim gasped in indignation to her boyfriend. "How can you forget about all that money?"

"It's easy when I don't see it or get reminded about it every day," Ron said as he broke the yokes and stirred the eggs up to scramble them. He added a little milk into the skillet and stirred again as he continued, "Dad's been giving me a small allowance each week and that's all I need right now so I don't think about the ninety nine mill."

"That little allowance is chicken feed compared to what you could be receiving Ronald," Dean said as he returned to the kitchen with a one inch thick folder and sat down at the table again. "Bueno Nacho just sent you another check covering this past year's sales of the Naco and I've been doing a little investing on the side." He pulled out a single sheet of paper from the thick folder, proudly looked it over for a few seconds then handed it to Kim.

"The check Ron just received is for one hundred twenty million!" Kim gasped at the figure at the top of the page. "The two checks add up to almost a quarter of a _billion_ dollars!"

"That's not all," Dean jovially said with a hint of pride in his voice as he pointed to lower on the page in Kim's hand. "As I just mentioned, I've been dabbling in the stock market with the initial money from the first check and have done quite well, if I do say so myself."

Kim's eyes grew wider and wider and her mouth dropped open in total shock as her finger ran down the page.

"What's the sitch Kimila," Ron questioned as he walked over to the table and set breakfast in front of his father and his place before sitting down. "What's the bottom line?" He grabbed a bottle of hot sauce that was sitting on the table and liberally doused his eggs with the fiery red liquid before taking a huge forkful into his mouth.

Kim, still staring at the page and frozen in place out of shock didn't answer. Jan gently pried the page from Kim's firm grasp and handed it to her son as she said, "All in all, you portfolio is closing in on a half a billion dollars Ronnie."

"Half a billion bucks," Ron laughed before he dug in to his breakfast, "I guess maybe I could get a little increase in my allowance."

"Ronnie, no talking with your mouth full," Jan playfully chided her one and only child. "What would Kim say?"

"Oops, sorry mom," Ron replied, covering his mouth full of scrambled eggs.

"Kim, dear," Jan said gently patting the cheek of the still stunned redhead to bring her out of her dazed state, "eat your breakfast before it gets cold. You still need to go to school this morning."

"Scho-scho-school?" Kim stuttered, finally coming partially out of the shock she was experiencing over Ron's vast wealth. "Wh-who can think about school at a time like this? Ho-how can everyone _not_ be floored by these _huge_ numbers?"

"I'm an actuary," Dean casually explained as he put the page back in the folder and set it to one side before tucking in to his breakfast. "I work with these kinds of numbers all the time."

"And you know I work at the bank," Jan blithely said as she kindly patted Kim's hand on the table in a condescending manner. "These huge figures don't phase me at all either."

"What about you Ron?" Kim queried, looking over to her boyfriend who was just finishing off his plate of food. "Why don't all these huge numbers phase you?"

"As I said earlier KP," Ron said as he got up from the table and took his empty plate to the sink to rinse off, "as long as I don't see 'em every day I don't think about 'em."

"So now that you know," Jan said as she forked up a portion of her eggs and lifted it to her mouth, "you can see why I don't mind you practicing with my son. Ronnie loves you and you have nothing to worry about, financially speaking, so a family is a strong possibility in your future. How much in the future is up to you."

"I guess you're right," Kim laughed before she began to eat her scrambled eggs.

"Come on KP," Ron enthused as he headed for the kitchen door. "We need to get going or we'll be late for school."

"I'm coming Ron," Kim said before she forked one last heaping portion of eggs into her mouth and got up from the table. Kim quickly chewed and swallowed before she stopped while laying a hand on Dean's shoulder to talk to him. "By the way Mr. Stoppable, can I get a copy of Ron's portfolio? I'd like to show it to my father."

"Are you gathering ammunition to get your father to see the light?" Jan lightly chuckled to the redhead.

"Something like that," Kim laughed as she followed Ron to the door. "Mom may be on my side but knowing my dad, it's best if I had all the ammunition I can get my hands on before I face off with him."

xxxxxx

Dinner had just finished at the Possible house and the twins raced into the living room to watch some TV Trash Heap. Ron and Kim, who decided to eat at her house since they had breakfast at the Stoppable's, helped the Possible parents with the dishes in the kitchen.

"Mom, dad," Kim started as she washed one of the plates in the sink, "we need to talk about something."

"Is it about your therapy session with Ron last night?" her mother coyly queried as she took the plate from Kim, dried it off and handed it to her husband to be put away. "Because Jan called and talked to me today while I was at work."

"Yeah, it kinda does," Kim nervously tittered as she started washing another plate. "Did she mention our conversation at the breakfast table?"

"No she didn't," Ann replied and slyly cocked her hip while drying her hands with the towel, "I only had a few minutes to talk before I was due in surgery. What all did you discuss at the breakfast table?"

"We talked about my portfolio," Ron said as he brought over the last of the dirty dishes from the table and placed them on the counter next to Kim. "I guess I got another check and my dad's been doing a little investing."

"Another check?" James Possible questioned as he returned from the cupboard after putting the clean plate away. "What are you talking about Ronald?"

"Yeas dear," Ann playfully chimed in. "What _are_ you and Ron talking about? What kind of check did Ron receive?"

"Last year Ron received a royalty check from Bueno Nacho for his inventing the Naco," Kim informed her parents. "It was fairly large so we took it to Mr. Stoppable to handle."

"That was wise of you," James said as he received another cleaned and dried plate from his wife to put away. "I wouldn't trust anyone else beside Dean with my money but, how big was the check?"

"I receive a nickel for every Naco sold world wide," Ron happily chimed in as he leaned on the counter to watch Kim wash the dishes, "and dad said I just got a second check for one twenty."

"One hundred twenty dollars is a tidy little sum for a boy your age," James laughed as he put a third plate away in the cupboard. "What do you plan on doing with the money? Do you have a college fund set up already?"

"One hundred twenty _million_ dollars daddy," Kim slyly said as she snatched back the freshly washed, wet plate she had just handed her mother before the brain surgeon could drop it out of shock. "And the check Ron got last year was for ninety-nine million dollars."

"Ronnie is worth one hundred nineteen million dollars?"

Kim was right. When Mrs. Dr. Possible asked the question her fingers shot out wide, dropping the dish towel, before moving to cover her mouth out of shock. If Ann had been holding the plate she would have dropped it. Kim gently guided her information overwhelmed mother over to the table to sit down.

"Actually dad said the portfolio is somewhere in the neighborhood of a half billion bucks right now," Ron casually announced as he took over the washing of the dishes duty for Kim while she attended to her awestruck parents. "I guess he has some mad investing skills in him."

"That was the second part of our conversation this morning," Kim said as she also ushered her nonplussed father over to the table. James, like his wife, was totally pole axed by the out-of-the-blue financial news.

"So," Ann nervously started as she slowly shook her head to clear the cobwebs that were forming from info overload, "do I even want to know what the first part of the conversation was about?"

"I think you know most of it mom," Kim said as she sat down between her parents and laid her hand on her mother's which were tightly clinched on the table top. "Jan watched Ron and me in the closet last night for a little while and in the morning all but told me what she expects from us. She said we should start practicing for the day I'm ready to have her grandchild."

"Grandchild?" The word had obviously shaken Mr. Possible out of his stupor. "What are you talking about Kimmie-Cub and what in the world have you and Ronald been doing in his closet?" He turned to his wife and practically yelped, "You told me they were simply sleeping together. Not, well…. _sleeping _together_!_"

"We haven't had intercourse yet," Kim sternly stated, "if that's what you're implying."

"We're only touching each other Mr. Dr. P.," Ron happily chimed in as he finished washing the dishes, picked up a towel to dry his hands with and started drying the dishes. "It helps calm me down after I've had a bad bout of dreaming."

"Thank you for the added info," Kim growled between clenched teeth, "but if you don't mind I'd rather tell my parents what's going on in my own words, please and thank you."

"Whatever you want KP," Ron happily lilted, not paying any attention to Kim's somewhat sour mood from his interruption. He started to whistle a loony little tune as he continued to dry and put away the dinner dishes.

The three Possibles silently watched Ron happily work for over a minute as they sat at the table. Finally James spoke up, harshly stating, "Kimmie-Cub, you're too young to start having sex!"

"James," Ann chided her husband for his crudeness as she firmly patted his hand. "Remember how old we were when we first started making out?"

"I guess you're right," James sighed as his chin dropped to his chest. "We'd just graduated from high school when we first started tussling between the sheets." He raised his head to look at his wife as he firmly said, "But we were all set to head off to college together. We both had scholarships and…"

"And Kim and Ron already have all the money they'll ever need for the rest of their lives," Ann said cutting him off. "The only difference between us and them is their age and it's only two years difference."

"Can I step in here and say that is waaaaaaay too much information?" Kim anxiously asked as she stood from the table and leaned on it with both hands, not wanting to hear about her parent's sex life. "I only brought up the subject because I don't want to lie to either of you two and to let you know about Ron's good fortune. I'm not ready to take that final step into adulthood and become a mother and I don't think I will be for a while."

"That's good to hear," Ann said as she stood up and took her daughter into a loving hug. "I guess your father and I have a lot to talk about, especially since I'll have to bring him up to speed on a, _certain,_ topic."

"A… certain topic?" James gulped hard, fearing what other news he needed to hear about his sixteen year old daughter who he just found out had been _sleeping_ with her longtime friend in a closet and ran all over the world with said friend to save said world. He suddenly remembered all of the long distance flight Kim and Ron had taken over the years and brain freeze hit him hard.

"You mean my meds?" Kim whispered to her mother which elicited a smiling nod from the older redhead.

"The dishes are all done KP," Ron joyfully announced as he tossed the dish towel in the air and caught it in both hands. "We still got a few hours before bedtime. Do you wanna go outside and practice?"

"Our martial arts," Kim nervously added to her parents. "Ron means practice our martial arts."

"Surrrre Kimmie," Ann said condescendingly as she turned her daughter around and pushed her toward the back door. "Why don't you and Ron go outside and practice while your father and I have our little talk."

"Thanks mom," Kim said in relief now that she wasn't going to be part of the more embarrassing discussion to follow. She grabbed Ron's arm and headed for the door.

"But don't we need to go up to your room and change into our mission gear?" Ron innocently queried as he steered Kim toward the kitchen door leading to the rest of the house. "We usually do before we spar."

Kim's head shot around to see the reaction from her parents. Her father was looking sternly at the young couple but her mother was unsuccessfully trying to hold back a laugh. Finally Ann calmed down enough to say, "Go on kids. Go get changed before you start your training."

Kim didn't wait for her father to say anything. She firmly grabbed onto Ron's arm as she raced for the two staircases leading up to her bedroom.

Kim expected a huge scene when she and Ron reentered the house after their two hour sparring match, but nothing happened. There were no explosions of emotions, no raised voices of indignation of the situation, there wasn't even a single frown coming from her father who was serenely sitting on the sofa watching television with the twins.

The only words spoken where those from Ann Possible who was busy setting up things in the kitchen for the morning breakfast. She simply stated, "Remember to bring your dirty clothes down to the laundry room after you take a shower, kids. I'll start a load of wash before I go to bed."

Kim found the whole scene so surreal that she was sure Drakken or Dementor or someone had replaced her family with synthetic clones or some such diabolical plot mechanism. But not being one to look a gift horse in the mouth Kim nodded and went upstairs to shower and get ready for bed.

Ron simply agreed to the request and went into the downstairs bathroom to shower and change clothes so he could head for home and get a good nights rest.

Kim brought her dirty mission clothes down after her shower and found her mother in the laundry room sorting clothes. "Here you go," she said laying the cargo pants, cropped top sweater, socks and underwear on the counter. "Night mom, love ya."

"One moment Kimmie," Dr. Possible softly said, stopping her daughter in the doorway. "We need to finish our conversation from earlier."

"I was expecting it to happen when Ron and I came in from the backyard," Kim nervously laughed as she returned to her mother's side to assist with the clothes sorting. "Am I grounded for life for sexual misconduct with a minor?"

"Kimmie," Ann softly groused as she loaded the washer with colored clothes, mainly pants and shirts. "You and Ron are both minors and that's you father's main source of concern."

"What about you?" Kim cautiously asked as she casually held up her mission sweater to check it over for stains and signs of wear.

"As I told you when we first talked about this last year before you went to see Dr. Infanté," Ann said as she turned to her daughter, took the sweater from Kim's hands and absently stuffed it in the machine, "I understand that you and Ron would eventually become curious about sex but I don't think you two are ready for that just yet."

"But Ron's a millionaire and we travel all over the world taking down the bad guys," Kim burst out defensively. "Doesn't that give us the right to be adults and do adult things?"

"In the eyes of Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable…?" Ann asked and paused for a beat as a smile slowly emerged on her face before she answered her own question, "…Yes it does. And it does in my mind too. As I said back then, you've matured more rapidly than any of the other kids your age and I believe you deserve any perks we adults have since you've been so honest about the whole situation. You've even shown me how mature you two really are since you haven't gone all the way over the past year even with your meds." Her countenance swiftly soured. "Your father on the other hand still sees you as his prepubescent daughter; His little Kimmie-Cub. I don't think he'll ever see you as anything other than his little, four year old girl with pigtails until after you've graduated from college or have moved out of the house for at least ten years."

"I guess dad is like most other fathers," Kim lightly chuckled as she leaned on the dryer and watched her mother put some more clothes in the washer before starting it. "They all hate to see their little girl grow up, don't they."

"That's a universal constant," Ann laughed and headed out to the kitchen followed by Kim. "He's not one to say it but your father is very proud of you and all that you've accomplished at such a young age." She turned and brought Kim into a loving embrace before adding, "And so am I."

"Thanks mom," Kim cooed as she returned the hug. "And as I told Jan this morning and you this evening, I'm still not quite ready to take that final step and I don't think I will be for a while. I don't know when, but I know Ron and I are partners for life so he'll be the one I'll do it with."

"Your father and I couldn't have picked a better or more deserving young man," Ann said as she broke the embrace and sat down at the table. "We both already think of Ron as our son-in-law so he's already part of the family and as such, we've come to a decision."

"What kind of decision mom?" Kim questioned as she sat down.

"It was your father's suggestion," Ann hesitantly started as she took Kim's hands in hers, "but we think you and Ron should buy a house here in Middleton." She firmly gripped Kim's hands to prevent the questions she was sure her daughter would raise as she quickly added, "We suggest this merely as an investment. Owning a home will build up your credit history and property accrues equity over the years. You also have the option to lease the house to someone for an additional income if you want to. We don't expect you and Ron to move in until much later but it is something you should consider."

"Wow," Kim nervously laughed, "a house."

"Actually," James said as he walked in to the kitchen and raided the refrigerator for something to drink, "I went over to talk with Ron's father for a few minutes while you and Ronald were in the backyard sparring. Dean showed me the portfolio and we discussed a few options. He told me it's something he was going to bring up with Ronald the next time they went over the portfolio."

"Well I suppose if both of you and the Stoppables think it's a good idea…" Kim started to say before her father, with a huge smile on his face, cut in.

"Oh it's more than a good idea Kimmie-Cub. I already know the perfect house for you and Ronald to invest in."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all rights to the characters and situations associated with Kim Possible. I borrow Kim, her family and friends for no monetary gain. I do this only to keep my fingers limber and butt warm.

The Closet II

Chapter 11

Dr. D. Strikes Again

Kim came down for breakfast and upon entering the kitchen saw her mother working at the stove. "Morning mom. Thanks for drying and folding my clothes this morning," she said as she walked over to her mother and gave her a good morning kiss on the cheek. "I found them on the stairs leading up to my room and put them away."

"You're welcome Kimmie, but it was your father who folded your clothes and took them upstairs." Ann hitched a thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the kitchen table. Kim saw her father and Ron sitting there, talking in a low but very heated way.

"What's the sitch guys?" Kim casually queried as she went over to the table and sat down. "Thanks for folding my clothes and putting them on my staircase daddy."

"You're welcome Kimmie-Cub," James said in a gruff voice as he stared daggers at her boyfriend. "Ronald and I were just discussing his finances. I say, since he's worth big bucks now and has been coming over here almost daily, that Ronald owes me for all the food he's eaten over the years."

"And all I'm saying is your parents are welcome to come over to my house to eat any time they want," Ron countered in the same stern tone of voice while staring at the Possible patriarch.

"How much are you talking about daddy?" Kim queried, trying to diplomatically mediate the situation.

"Well," James leaned back in his seat and stared at the ceiling as he scratched his chin with a finger in contemplation, "if you figure it at only one meal a day over the last twelve years, and putting the cost of the meals at five dollars each, that would add up to twenty-one thousand, nine hundred dollars Ronald owes me."

"Almost twenty two thou," Ron whistled in shock. "I never knew food could cost so much."

"But you should also factor in how much Ron has done for us over the years," Ann said as she set plates filled with pancakes and bacon in front of Kim, her dad and Ron. "He sometimes helps cook those meals and has keep Kim and the boys entertained; Not to mention all of the meals Kimmie has eaten over at his house. I'd say it's a pretty even tradeoff."

Rufus chose that moment to rouse from his slumber and hop up onto the table. He greedily looked around and squealed, "Breakfast!" The mighty mole rat swooped down on Ron's morning meal and devoured the entire plate full of luscious griddle cakes and bacon in five bites.

"Rufus!" Ron yelled in shock, "haven't we talked about using our table manners?"

"I'd forgotten there are usually _two_ of you who join us at the table," Mr. Dr. Possible sternly said as he glared daggers at the pink blob who was now lying on its back in the middle of the plate, his stomach greatly distended from the meal.

"I guess you're right Dr. P.," Ron laughed and pulled a five dollar bill from his cargo pants pocket. He tossed it onto the table and said, "This'll pay for Rufus' breakfast, I'm not all that hungry. I ate with mom and dad before I came over this morning." Ron picked up the naked mole rat and playfully waggled an accusatory finger at Rufus, "And if I remember right, so did you."

"Sorry," Rufus groaned as he tried to sit up in Ron's hand, his bulging belly preventing him from doing anything more than barely propping himself up on his elbows.

_BeepBeepBeBeep_

"What's the sitch Wade," Kim questioned after pulling the little blue Kimmunicator from her pocket and thumbing it on with practiced ease.

"A Professor Ramish is missing from the Mount Middleton Observatory," Wade stoically said from the small blue device. "His partner, Professor Chen, just reported it."

"Ramish and Chen?" James Possible gulped in astonishment.

"Do you know them daddy?" Kim questioned her father.

"Why yes, they were my college roommates," Dr. Possible answered and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. He produced a picture of three men, dressed in the hip fashion of the early 1980's, and showed it to his daughter.

"Ron and I will get right on it," Kim announced before she turned off the Kimmunicator, headed out of the kitchen followed by her boyfriend and raced up the stairs to dress for the mission.

"I'll drive," James Possible said as he snatched up and pocketed the fiver on the table before he went to the garage to start the car.

xxxxx

Ron, Kim and her father walked in to the observatory and found Professor Chen sitting at the telescope, working. "Hey Chen, how's it hanging?" Dr. Possible jovially asked.

"Possible? Is that really you?" the oriental appearing man in a white lab coat jokingly begged as he stood to shake hands with James. "I didn't expect to see you until our college class reunion this weekend. And who are these two young people with you? Are they your kids?"

"Kim is my daughter," Dr. Possible said pointing first to the redheaded girl then to the blond boy, "and Ronald here sometimes thinks he's part of the family."

"Ron's my fiancée," Kim joyfully stated wrapping her arms around one of Ron's and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"We haven't talked about that just yet Kimmie-Cub," James firmly said to his daughter.

"But if Kim and me are going to buy and own our own house," Ron queried his girlfriend's father in a slight state of confusion, "then shouldn't we get married as soon as possible too?"

Dr. Possible took a deep breath as he raised a finger readying his rebuttal, but Kim quickly cut him off. "You're right dad, we'll need to talk about that subject later, but right now we have a missing person to find first." She turned to Professor Chen and asked, "Why do you think Professor Ramish is missing?"

"Well as you can see there's been a horrendous struggle here," Professor Chen said indicating a single chair that was overturned and two pieces of paper lying on the floor. "I came in this morning and found the place like this."

"It doesn't look like it was too big of a struggle," Ron observed, looking around the almost pristine environment except for the chair and papers. "It's almost as clean as I keep my room."

"This is a disaster area where Ramish is concerned," James Possible stoically stated with a frown. "He's is one of the tidiest persons on the face of the planet."

"If that's the case then it does appear he was taken by force," Kim confirmed with a nod. "Did Professor Ramish have any enemies? Is there anyone who might hold a grudge against him?"

"Ramish may be the tidiest person alive," Chen laughed, "but he's also the most congenial man I've ever met. He doesn't have a single enemy simply because he doesn't make any."

"Well, except for Drew," James Possible lightly chuckled. "I think he was mad at all three of us for laughing at him the way we did."

"But that was twenty years ago back in college," Professor Chen said in astonishment to his former college classmate. "I don't think Drew would hold a grudge for so long."

"Drew who?" Ron questioned.

"Drew Lipski," Dr. Possible clarified with a light laugh as he reminisced. " He was another classmate of ours who dabbled in most of the sciences, never declaring a major. During our Sophomore year he told us he'd get us all dates for the annual science mixer. When Drew arrived, he had four God-awful robots with him."

"The robots were so bad we all laughed long and loud with youthful abandon," Chen said with a chuckle in remembrance. "What ever happened to Lipski?"

"He dropped out of school after the robots got a failing grade in one of his science classes," James informed his college roommate. "The Professor told him that those robots could've been put together by any fifth grade science student. That's why he got an F on that project."

"Primary target, Professor Chen, acquired," the distinctly feminine but mechanical voice intoned aloud as four sets of glowing red eyes appeared in the shadows of the large room.

"Secondary target, Dr. Possible, acquired," the mechanical voice said, coming from another set of red eyes.

"We are BeBe. We come for you," four separate but identical mechanical feminine voices spoke as a quartet of sleek, female metal robots with identical blond beehive hairdos mechanically marched from the shadows toward the group.

"I think we may have a few suspects for Professor Ramish's abduction," Ron calmly stated as he slid into a defensive position between Dr. Chen and the advancing robots.

"You think?" Kim begged in indignation as she too struck a martial arts pose between her father and the metal automatons.

"Kim Possible and sidekick, threat analysis," one of the BeBe robots intoned.

Another BeBe announced, "Threat from sidekick, nonexistent."

At the same time, a third BeBe said, "Threat from Kim Possible, minimal."

"That's harsh," Ron angrily growled as he stood up out of his crouch and firmly planted his fists on his hips. "Kim is a major threat."

"That's ferociously sweet of you to say," Kim lovingly cooed to her boyfriend before she became serious again. "But what about your threat assessment?"

"Hey I like being underrated," Ron happily growled with a wicked grin as he took up his defensive stance again. He reached out his hand and yelled, "Lotus Blade, come to me!" The necklace around Kim's neck vanished in a light blue flash before a blue glowing katana appeared in Ron's upraised hand.

"That's a neat trick," Dr. Possible said, obviously impressed.

"Sidekick threat analysis update," the BeBe robot closest to Ron droned as her eyes glowed brighter. It announced, "Weapon now present. Power signature of unknown variety present. Threat unknown. Course of action… Eliminate possible threat while acquiring targets."

The four BeBe robots began to violently vibrate before three of them swooped in on Kim, Professor Chen and Dr. Possible respectively. The fourth robot attacked Ron. Kim swiped a straight hand chop at the BeBe closest to her but the robot sidestepped the attack with blinding speed and swatted Kim to the other side of the room while the other two BeBe-bots snatched up Chen and James.

Ron faired a whole lot better with the robot he faced off with. When the BeBe attacked, Ron jumped into the air, sweeping the Lotus Blade upward and severed one of the metal arms at the shoulder junction. He spun in his leap only to come down with the blade cutting off the other arm. Continuing his spiraling pirouette, Ron turned around in a three hundred-sixty degree crouching arc and neatly sliced off the legs of the robot just above the knees. It fell to the ground with all of its limbs detached.

"Mission complete," the BeBe robot that had floored Kim said as it turned to the door. "Return to base with targets." The three robots vibrated for a second before they zoomed off with their two captive, Dr. Possible and Professor Chen.

"They got away," Ron groaned in anguish and angrily slashed the Lotus Blade in frustration, neatly severing the head of the BeBe robot at his feet.

"But you were able to take one of them down," Kim said as she got up off the floor, shook her head to regain some composure and walked over to the defeated robot on the floor. She pulled out her Kimmunicator and thumbed it on. "Wade, we just encountered four very impressive robots that abducted my father and Professor Chen. They behaved like they were linked by some kind of hive mind. What do you think?"

"You're correct," Wade said from the little blue device as he banged away on the computer keyboard in front of him. "I'm detecting a cybertonic link through a wireless control network coming from the disassembled robot near Ron's feet. Using that, I'll be able to track the others and find out where they took your father and Professors Chen and Ramish."

"Let's go Ron," Kim said, linking hands with her boyfriend and walking toward the front door of the observatory.

"Kim," Ron begged as he followed his girlfriend out of the building while he changed the lotus Blade back to its jewelry state and willed it around Kim's neck again, "how are we gonna follow them?"

"We'll use my dad's car of course," Kim said as she went to the car, got in behind the wheel and immediately buckled up. (Always remember to drive safely. Click it or ticket!)

"But you only have your learner's permit," Ron reminded his girlfriend as he got in the passenger side of the car and buckled in. "You can't drive unless you have another adult with you in the car."

"Wellll," Kim considered the circumstances for a few seconds as she briefly clutched the blue gem of the necklace in her hand before she came to a decision. Kim handed the Kimmunicator to Ron then started the car. "You'll have to pretend to be the adult and give me direction." She checked her mirrors, put the car in gear and slowly drove away.

xxxxxx

Kim, following Ron's directions which he received from Wade over the Kimmunicator, pulled up to the base of a steep-faced mountain on the outskirts of Middleton that apparently had a old castle built on its craggy peak. She put the car in park before turning off the ignition and got out of the car.

"I didn't know we had castles here in Middleton," Ron marveled as he got out and gazed up at the apparently haunted building on the peak. Lightning occasionally flashed from a lone, ominous, dark cloud that loomed over the structure. Except for the single storm cloud, it was a bright sunny day.

"It's just another one of the many wonders we live with here in the great state of Colorado," Kim said as she shaded her eyes to peer for a way up the mountain. She didn't see any roads leading to the top but she did spot a winding, narrow path heading up the sheer side of the mountain and headed for it. "Come on Ron. We walk from here."

"Aw Maaaaaan!" Ron playfully groused as he followed his girlfriend toward the path. "How come there's never any escalators or a secret elevator when I have'ta climb up a mountain?"

"That would be nice especially since the BeBe robots didn't seem to be too concerned with taking us on, so an elevator would be unguarded," Kim said just before she rounded a big bolder in the path and came to a complete halt. She turned to her boyfriend and chuckled, "You should wonder aloud more often Ron." The blond boy came around the bolder and saw an old mine entrance hewed into the side of the mountain. There was a freshly painted sign pointing into the passageway reading **Elevator To Castle**.

"Do we dare take it KP?" Ron warily queried as he turned on the flashlight function of the Kimmunicator and tried to look into the dark passage.

"We should if we want to save dad and his college roommates quickly," Kim said as she walked in to the tunnel followed by Ron. "And as I said, those BeBe robots didn't seem too concerned with us so the elevator shouldn't be guarded." They found a fairly modern freight elevator one hundred feet into the passage, entered and hit the up button.

The ride was smooth as butter but it took all of four minutes to get to the top. Fortunately, there was some classic rock Muzak playing in the cage on the way up so the two teens weren't totally bored by the ride. They danced in each other's arms the entire time to the strains of a Mantovani version of Hanna Montana's _Best of Both Worlds._

When they reached the top, Kim raised the wooden slat gate and the two teens walked into what could only be described as a villainous lair. There weren't many light on in the large, cavernous room but the two teens could see scientific work stations scattered about under the overly high ceiling and two large lasers that had a few parts missing. There was also the mandatory surveillance monitoring station with a huge screen TV surrounded by a dozen various sized monitors mounted on the wall over in one corner.

"Welcome, Kim Possible!" The two teen heroes heard the familiar voice coming from the shadows beyond one of the workstations. Behind the table, with a huge grin on his blue face, emerged Dr. Drakken. "It's so kind of you to join this little reunion bash I put together."

"Dr. Drakken," both Kim and Ron said at the same time as they readied for action. Kim panned the room for Shego while Ron looked around, trying to locate the henchmen. Both came up negative.

"You wouldn't be here all by yourself Drakken," Kim accused, "so where's Shego?"

"And your Hench-goons," Ron quickly added.

"Shego's on vacation this week and I don't need henchmen this time," the blue-skinned evil scientist gloated as he pulled a large, square remote control from his blue lab coat and pushed the big red button set squarely in the middle of it. The rest of the lights came on in the lair and the two teen heroes could see Dr. Possible and Professors Chen and Ramish were tied up and gagged at a table behind where Drakken had come from. "You see, henchmen are very expensive so I've created my own villainous force to handle you and your sidekick, Kim Possible." Drakken raised his voice and screamed, "BEBES ATTACK!"

The three BeBe robots zoomed in to the room and stopped ten feet from the teens. One BeBe announced, "Kim Possible threat, still minimal."

Another BeBe stated, "Threat analysis of sidekick upgraded to maximum when sword present. Strategy. Capture sidekick before sword becomes present." Two of the robots swiftly zipped over and grabbed Ron's arms, lifting him off the floor, before he could make a move. The third BeBe started to mechanically walk toward Kim.

"Ron!" Kim yelped in despair, seeing her boyfriend captured so quickly.

"Don't worry about me KP," Ron yelled as he struggled to get out of the vice-like grip of the two robots, "use the Lotus Blade!"

"I don't know if I can," the redhead balked as she took a cautious step back from the approaching BeBe. "It's your weapon!"

"You can do it KP," Ron softly spoke as he ceased his struggling and an almost serenity came over him. ""It's a part of you now. It's a part of… Us."

Kim suddenly remembered that she was supposed to have gotten some of Ron's Mystical Monkey Powers after she received the necklace and when that happened, she was supposed to be able to control the Lotus Blade also. They had never tested that theory out but now was as good a time as any. Kim closed her eyes and concentrated for a second before a wicked little smile started to emerge.

"You're right Ron," Kim said with a full-blown smirk as she held out her hand to the side. The blue bejeweled necklace around her neck disappeared in a flash and rematerialized in the form of a katana in her outstretched hand. With a swift, one-handed swing of the blade the advancing robot was cleaved in two. "The Lotus Blade and Mystic Powers just talked to me and it said I could use it anyway I see fit."

"Threat analysis of Kim Possible upgraded to maximum with presence of sword. Must stop," one of the BeBe robots that was holding Ron captive said before it let go of his arm and raced toward Kim.

"That was a big mistake," Ron almost sing-songed as his freed hand grasped onto the head of the BeBe robot that held him. An MMP blue glow encompassed his hand and passed through the metal, invading the robotic brain circuitry. Sparks started to fly from its eyes and mouth as the whole body started to violently tremble. Ron engulfed himself in a blue aura globe just before the robot blew up into a hundred and ninety-three pieces.

Kim sidestepped the incoming robotic hands that were telescoping from its body to grab her and neatly severed the hands from the arms. "I've got your number now," the redhead chided. "You're gonna have to be a whole lot faster than that if you want to catch me."

The robotic arms retracted back into their normal length as the BeBe stopped in its tracks. "BeBe not perfect," the feminine yet mechanical voice intoned as the robot looked at the stumps of her arms. "BeBe must be perfect, but BeBe is not perfect anymore." The robot turbulently shuddered before overload took place and it self-destructed. Kim swiftly transformed the katana into a large round, Medieval shield to protect herself from the flying metal.

"Nghhh," Drakken yelped in shock and anger over his BeBe robots being destroyed so quickly. He turned to the elevator and yelled over his shoulder as he tried to make his escape, "Kim Possible! You think you're all that, but you're not!"

"I got him KP," Ron said, holding out his hand as he ran toward the elevator and yelled, "Lotus Blade!" The glowing shield leapt from Kim and swiftly sailed through the air to Ron's outstretched hand. On the way it transformed into a larriet. Ron snatched the rope out of mid air and twirled the lasso around his head once before letting the loop fly. The lasso flew true and snared Drakken around both feet before tightening and tripping the mad scientist to the floor. The blond boy raced over, quickly hog-tied Drakken then raised his hands in triumph in under four seconds.

"Where did you learn to rope and tie like that?" Kim jovially questioned her partner as she walked over to congratulate him.

"I don't know KP," Ron said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck as he stood up. "Maybe I got it from that old western movie we watched the other night or maybe I just like to tie up loose ends."

"We're not done yet," Kim said as she grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him over to where her father and the two Professors were tied up. "I hope you're as good at untying knots as you are at tying them."

"This looks like a job for Rufus," Ron announced in a theatrical voice as he pulled the mighty pink mole rat from his pocket. "Rufus buddy, it'll be your honor to release the hostages."

Rufus yawned then looked over the situation for a second before he perked up, saluted and barked, "Okay!" A few chomps later all three men were freed.

"Thanks Kimmie-Cub," Dr. Possible gratefully sighed as he took his daughter in his arms and squeezed her tight. "You don't know what we've been through."

"Did Drakken torture you?" Ron queried as he made sure the two Professors were alright.

"Well, in a way," Professor Ramish said as he rubbed his wrists to get the circulation flowing again in his hands. "He brought us here to reminisce about our college days."

"And to show off his new, improved robots," Chen added, pointing to the demolished piles of metal and blond wigs scattered around the lab. "If he'd turned those in for his class project in college he could've gotten a passing grade."

"Wait," Kim yelped in utter surprise. "My arch foe is your old, college dropout friend?"

"Well he certainly wasn't blue back in college," Dr. Possible chuckled as the three scientists and two teens made their way over to the elevator.

"Oh, but I was blue," Drakken moaned in anguish from his tied up position on the floor. "I turned blue after I was dissed by my posse; My so-called, (_heavy gasp) _peeps." His anger arose again as he continued, "Well that and my experiment to harness the power of the anil seed and its indigo, blue dye making properties."

"That sounds fascinating Drew," Professor Ramish said as Ron and Kim united Drakken's feet and stood him upright, his hands still secured behind his back by the Lotus Blade rope. "Please tell us about your experiment."

"Well you see," the blue skinned scientist started before Kim or Ron could gag him and stop the belated villainous rant, "I'd just decided to turn evil and had set up my first lair when, during a small experiment, I found that if you soak the seeds of the anil plant in a solution of vinegar, water and a few other chemicals, and then ran a small electrical current through that solution, you could double or even triple the electrical output!"

"The anil plant is common to most subtropical areas around the world," Professor Ramish said as they all got into the elevator for the trip down to street level. "Your experiment could've made electricity cheaper and more plentiful, maybe even supplying power to the whole world. So what happened?"

"Now that's a funny story," Dr. Drakken gloated, even though his hands were still tied behind his back by the Lotus Blade in rope form. "Not funny ha ha but… It was a Tuesday, usually the day I made spaghetti for the Henchmen. I conducted the experiment on the kitchen stove while I was cooking the spaghetti sauce since my lab wasn't set up yet. I only left the kitchen for a moment. When I returned, I tasted my sauce and my skin turned blue."

"Let me guess," Ron chuckled cutting in. "One of your Hench-goons thought the anil seeds were _fennel _seeds and added it to the spaghetti sauce."

"Yes of course!" Drakken almost yelled. "The henchman saw me turn blue after tasting the spaghetti sauce and he told all the others! Word has got around in the villainous community and now none of the henchmen want to eat anything I cook!"

"Why didn't you sell your experiment to some company?" James Possible asked as he tapped his foot and snapped his fingers to the wonderful, in his mind at least, Muzak playing in the elevator. It was a string quartet playing their version of Ozzy Osbourne's **Crazy Train**. "You could've made a fortune from your discovery."

"Because I couldn't remember the formula for the solution I used!" Drakken loudly yelled in utter frustration. "I know it had something to do with water and vinegar but I couldn't remember the other chemicals I put in it!"

"Typical Drew," Chen said with a laugh to Ramish, hitching a thumb in Drakken's direction. "He never did follow proper documentation procedures during his experiments in college."

xxxxxx

Author's disclaimer addendum: I also don't own the rights to any of the music mentioned in this chapter. I receive nothing for mentioning the musical styling's of Mantovani, Hannah and Ozzy. (Now there's three names you'll never hear being linked together in the same sentence _ever_ again!)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all rights to the characters and situations associated with Kim Possible. I borrow Kim, her family and friends for no monetary gain. I do this only to bring about world peace and end hunger. I don't think it's working.

The Closet II

Chapter 12

Whoa!

"Alright Ronald, Kimmie-Cub," Mr. Dr. James Timothy Possible started in a stern, fatherly voice as the three entered the Possible residence, "we need to sit down and discuss a few things."

"But dad," Kim almost whined as she and her boyfriend followed her father into the living room and sat down on the sofa with Ron taking his place at her side while James took his usual place in his favorite chair, "Ron and I have to get to school. We have an important geography test in less than half an hour."

"And I've actually studied hard for this test," Ron quickly added, "so I'm really looking forward to taking it."

"I do believe your school studies are important Ronald," Dr. Possible said as he sat back in his recliner and steepled his fingers under his chin in serious contemplation, "but we need to clear up a few relationship issues between the two of you."

"If it's about the food I eat here…" Ron started, thinking this was a continuation of the conversation from breakfast. He was swiftly cut off.

"No Ronald," James said with a chuckle and a dismissive wave of the hand. "I got a little over zealous after seeing your financial portfolio last night. No, what's bothering me is the idea that you two seem to have about getting married. You're too young to start thinking like that. You're only sixteen."

"So we're old enough to buy our own house together," Kim argued indignantly as she took Ron's hand in hers and leaned forward into the conversation, "but we're too young to get married?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Dr. Possible argued back.

"You're absolutely correct Dr. P.," Ron said with a firm yet calm voice as he placed a hand over the pendant around Kim's neck and gently directed his girlfriend back into the cushions of the sofa. James couldn't see it but the gem had started to glow. "Our age is a deterring factor here but there's more to the story than just that."

"Ron's right," Kim said with a serene smile on her face, her emotions seemingly doing a complete turnaround in under a second. "I wish we could tell you all about our future but both Ron and I have made promises to keep those facts a secret. We can only tell you that we'll be together for the rest of our lives. It doesn't matter if Ron and I get married now or two years from now when we turn eighteen and become legal adults. We _will_ get married and be together forever."

"Now if you don't mind," Ron said as he stood up and helped Kim to her feet, "we have a test to get to." The two teens picked up their school backpacks as they calmly walked out the front door.

Dr. James Possible sat stunned at the sudden change in his daughter's demeanor. One minute she was argumentative and the next she was calm, cool and collected. "Secrets about their future?" he wondered aloud as sat and scratched his head in confusion.

Outside the house, Kim turned to Ron with a look of amazement as they walked toward school. "Ron, did you just communicate with me telepathically?"

xxxxxx

Kim and Ron made it to school on time to take their geography test and the rest of the day went off without a hitch. The couple stopped at Bueno Nacho after school to celebrate both the victory over Drakken and fine performance on the test before they headed for Kim's house to work on their homework. When they entered they were surprised to find both sets of parents sitting in the living room talking with a distinguished old Japanese gentleman sporting a long white beard and mustache and dressed in an ornate, red and gold colored, oriental kimono.

"Sensei?" Ron questioned when he saw the old man. He gathered his wits enough to bow in honor to the guest. "I'm honored by your visit but what are you doing here in Middleton?"

"Stoppable-sama," Sensei said as he stood and returned the honor, "you and Possible-sama have kept your promises by not revealing anything about Yamanouchi's true purpose to your parents or anyone else. I am here to relieve you of that burden."

"Your teacher has been telling us all about what you two have been facing over the past few year," Jan Stoppable said from her place on the couch as she stood up and wrapped Ron in a motherly hug. "I never knew my little boy has saved the world so many times. I'm so proud of you Ronnie."

"Thanks mom," Ron said, returning the embrace before he finally broke free and sat his mother back down on the sofa. "But what Kim and I do has to be done by somebody. We just happen to be able to get into the right place at the right time."

"That's true son," Dean Stoppable said from his seat next to his wife, "but we never really understood what you and Kim have been doing all these years. We knew you two have been traveling all over the world and saving it, but you never told us any of the details about your exploits."

"Kimmie's told me a little about a few of their adventures," Ann Possible said as she led Kim over to a chair and sat her daughter down, "but she hasn't told me _all_ of the details about her missions and how dangerous they are." She looked at her daughter and sternly, but lovingly, said, "You've always dismissed the seriousness of the missions with a 'no big.'"

"What all did you tell them Sensei?" Ron begged as he took a seat between his parents.

"I fully disclosed all of the fact about your past missions," Sensei said as he sat back down in a high back chair. "I have also revealed all pertinent facts about your role as the Chosen One and Possible-sama's place by your side."

"And as such," James said to his daughter, with a small smile developing, "we've come to the conclusion that you and Ronald should get married."

"Do you mean that daddy?" Kim begged with tears of joy welling in her eyes. She didn't believe that her father would ever allow her and Ron to get married.

"The bond between you and Stoppable-sama is strong," Sensei said to Kim as he sat back in the chair, his arms primly folded and hands hidden in the sleeves of his kimono. "It is strong in both the mental and emotional sense but it may be lacking in the physical sense. A marriage between the two you will complete the bond."

"A physical sense," Kim nervously questioned. "But doesn't that mean Ron and I will have to, well… you know."

"It is necessary to complete the bonding process," Sensei explained, "and the complete bonding is necessary for the ultimate trial you two will face in the coming months." He could see the concern coming from everyone else in the room, especially James Possible, and continued. "But do not worry. With the use of your Mystic Powers you have complete control over your bodies. You will not be able to become pregnant unless you so wish it."

"But Kimmie's already on birth control pills," Mrs. Dr. Possible reassured their guest. "Are you saying that she doesn't need them?"

"The Mystical Monkey Power that flows through both Stoppable-sama and Possible-sama allows them to control all of their bodily functions, even to the point where they both can control their reproductive processes."

"Spankin!" both Ron and Kim automatically chimed before they saw the look of shock and concern on her father's face.

"You mean my little Kimmie can make love as much as she desires and not become pregnant until she wants to?" James Possible yelped in anger, his fatherly feelings coming to the fore once again. "But she and Ronald are still children!"

"Have I not told you about the accomplishments of these two children?" Sensei calmly queried Kim's father. "Does not those accomplishments sound like a lifetime of experience? I believe all that they have faced over the years has made them adults whether you like it or not, and so they should have all the rights and privileges of adults. And, as I have previously stated, the bond _must_ be completed if they are to survive the trial they will face in the near future."

"How far in the future?" James asked, hoping to stave off the loss of his daughter's virginity and keep his Kimmie-Cub chaste and unsullied for a while longer. "You said earlier that it will occur in the coming months."

"The time of the threat is uncertain," Sensei said and raised his hand to stop any protest that might arise before he could finish what he had to say. "The time is uncertain but the threat will definitely arrive from the stars in the near future and threaten the entire planet. Whether it comes one month or two from now, the Chosen One and his life partner _must_ be fully prepared."

Silence pervaded the room for a full two minutes before Kim tried to stifle a light laugh. "What is it dear?" Ann asked her daughter.

"I've had reservations about Ron and I making love," Kim laughed, "but I guess all of those reservations have been blown out of the water now."

"That's true," Jan said, joining in with a laugh of her own. "There's no reason now for you and Ronnie not to practice before you're ready to give us all a grandchild."

The laughter was infectious and quickly spread to everyone in the room. Well, everyone caught it except Mr. Dr. James Timothy Possible. Kim saw the disheartened look on her father's face and quickly went over to him and sat in his lap. "Don't worry daddy, you aren't losing your little Kimmie-Cub just yet. I won't move out of the house right away and I'll always need you for advice or something."

"You're right Kimmie," James said as he wrapped his arms around his daughter and gave her a warm fatherly hug. "I guess I'll just have to accept the fact that you now have another man in your life. I'll only ask that you and Ronald get married before you consummate your relationship."

Kim knew her father was trying to delay the inevitable but ceded to his wishes, at least partially. "Okay daddy, as you wish. Ron and I won't do it until after we're married." She turned to the Possible's guest sitting in the high back chair, smiled and said, "Sensei, Rufus told me you're not only the head teacher at Yamanouchi but also the spiritual leader of the school as well. As such you can perform wedding ceremonies. Will you marry Ron and I right now?"

"I would," Sensei announced as he stood up and headed for the front door, "but cannot until you and Stoppable-sama obtain a marriage certificate. I believe if we hurry, since it is only after four o'clock in the afternoon, that we have sufficient time to obtain such a certificate at your local marriage bureau office."

"You're right Sensei," Dean Stoppable said as he and his wife got up from the sofa and followed the old man out of the room. "Let's get these two kids married."

"I'll get my camera," Ann excitedly said as she swiftly got up and headed for the door.

"Kim and I are getting married?" Ron joyously cheered to no one in particular as he stood and followed his parent out of the room. "Coolio! Can Rufus be the best man?"

"Come on daddy," Kim said as she got up off her father's lap and held out a hand to help him up. "You can still give me away."

Dr. Possible frowned for a moment before he let out a big breath he had been holding in and allowed his daughter to help him to his feet. "I suppose I'll have to give in to the inevitable if that's what you want."

"I got the camera and your birth certificate," Mrs. Dr. Possible chimed as she walked past the doorway to the living room on her way to the front door. "Jan did a little research on the internet a while back and told me you two would need your birth certificates and our approval to get married since you're under age."

xxxxxxx

Nine people (Jim and Tim were turned around at the front door as they were coming in and everyone else was leaving,) and one naked mole rat made it to the marriage bureau by four-thirty. The proper paperwork was filled out (Dean and James had to sign an additional form giving their parental consent for their underage kids to wed,) before the ceremony was conducted in the marriage bureau office by Sensei and the bureau chief. And yes, James Possible did relent and gave his daughter away while Rufus stood in as Best (Man) Mole Rat.

Almost as if it were expected, Ron's pants fell down around his ankles as he said, "I do."

As everyone left the building, Ron turned to James Possible and said, "Dr. P… er, dad, Kim told me that you know of the perfect house for us to buy. Could we go look at it now?"

"I suppose we could…" James laughed. This was all happening much faster than he would've liked but decided to go with the flow. Well maybe not. "…but it's almost six o'clock and we wouldn't be able to get the Real Estate agent out to the house this late in the evening to get a look inside."

"Oh?" Jan queried with a raised eyebrow. "You'd be surprised that most of their sales happen after regular business hours. A lot of people can't view the houses they're interested in during the daytime so most Real Estate offices are open until eight or nine o'clock at night. Let's go see the house and maybe we can call the agent and see if he or she is available."

Everyone piled in to the two cars and drove back to their neighborhood. Mr. Possible stopped in front of a two story house half way between the Possible and Stoppable houses. "Well, here it is," James announced as everyone got out of the cars and began to look around. Jim and Tim swiftly disappeared around to the back of the house as Jan checked the For Sale sign and got the telephone number for the agent.

Just as Mrs. Stoppable was about to dial the telephone number on her cell phone, another car pulled up to the curb and a man got out. "Hi everyone," the short, portly man with a bad toupee said as he walked over to the five adults, "my name is Joseph Hausverkaufen. I'm the Real Estate agent for this house."

"What a coincidence," Jan said shaking the man's hand and holding up her cell phone. "I was just about to call you." She suddenly became pensive as if she were in deep thought. "Wait a minute, Hausverkaufen. Isn't that German for house seller?"

"It's close enough," the stout man laughed. "That's one of the reasons I got into this business. Anyway, I was on my way back to the office after showing another one of our listings when I saw you stop to look at the house. Are you interested?"

"Our children just got married a few minutes ago and we thought this house would be ideal for them," Dean said as he shook the man's hand and indicted Kim and Ron who were on the porch trying to look in the darkened windows. "It's located half way between our houses."

"What a coincidence," Mr. Hausverkaufen said with a jovial laugh. "You stopping here after the kids got married and I just happened to be passing by? Well, let go inside and I'll show you around." He led the way up the sidewalk as he went into his sales spiel. "This is a four bedroom, three and a half bath house with a newly remodeled kitchen and plenty of amenities that was put up for sale just a few days ago."

Jim and Tim came running around the side of the house together and excitedly yelled, "This house is neat!"

Tim yelled, "The backyard is huge!"

Jim continued, "There's a swimming pool and stables back there!"

"Those are just two of the amenities," Hausverkaufen laughed as he took out a set of keys and opened the front door allowing everyone to enter. "If you adorable little boys had looked closer, you would've seen that there's also a Jacuzzi housed in a gazebo and big patio deck out back that's large enough to host a party for upwards of twenty people."

"What about the furniture?" James Possible asked as he immediately noticed all of the room he could see were still completely furnished.

"The seller doesn't need the furniture and wishes to sell it along with the house," Mr. Hausverkaufen said as he led everyone into the kitchen. "Miss Granger recently retired from teaching and moved into a small, fully furnished apartment. She doesn't need or want any of this old furniture."

"Miss Granger?" Kim begged in astonishment as she turned to her mother. "Wasn't she my third grade teacher mom?"

"Yes she was," Ann said with a light chuckle. "Didn't you know she only lived a block away from us when you were in grade school?"

"I guess I kinda forgot."

After the tour was over Mr. Hausverkaufen stopped in the living room and sat down in a big, wing-back armchair. He concluded, "And so, that's the house, what do you think?"

"I just love the house and everything in it," Kim enthused as she took Ron's hand and gave it a little squeeze as they stood in front of their parents who were all sitting on one of the two extra long sofas in the room.

"I think it's perfect too," Ron chimed in with a goofy smile. "I just love the kitchen but I can't get over all of the coincidences. I mean, Mr. Hausverkaufen driving by at the precise time when we get here after getting married and Miss Granger owning the house. Those are some crazy coincidences."

"There is no such thing as coincidence," Sensei stoically stated as he enter the living room and stood just inside the doorway. "This was all fated to happen, as was this young lady stopping by to look at her house one last time." Sensei held out his hand and a slender, grey-haired, older lady took it and walked in to the room.

"Miss Granger!" Kim squealed in delight as she leapt across the room and hugged the elderly teacher. "It's good to see you again!" Ron followed his new wife across the room at a more sedate pace and shook hands with the woman.

"It's good to see you too Kimberly… Ronald," the former teacher cooed to her two former students. She noticed Jim and Tim sitting not so calmly on the second sofa and sternly added, "James, Timothy, please settle down this instant!"

"Yes Ma'am," the twins automatically answered, partially cowed by their former teacher. Mr. Dr. Possible opened his mouth to also sedately reply before he realized the former teacher was talking to his two sons and not him.

"Now," Miss Granger said as she held Kim at arms length, "what's all this about you wanting to buy my old house?"

"Kim and I just got married," Ron said holding out the marriage certificate, "and our folks think it'd be a wise idea to invest in a house to live in."

"Well, let's see if we can come up with a reasonable price for this old place," Miss Granger said as she moved away from the teens and gracefully sat down in a arm chair. "I don't want to ask too much and put your parents into hock just so you two can own your own home so early in life."

"Oh, I can pay cash," Ron laughed, then suddenly became serious as he turned to his father. "At least I think we're buying the house out of my Naco money. Isn't that right dad?"

"That's right Ronald," Dean smugly nodded to his son.

"Naco money?" Miss Granger queried in confusion as she glanced from the Stoppable parents back over to Ron. "What does that delicious item on the Bueno Nacho menu have to do with you Ronald?"

"I invented it a few years ago," Ron said with pride, puffing out his chest. "I get a nickel for every Naco sold world wide so I have a little bit of money put aside to live on."

"A little?" Miss Granger cautiously asked in disbelief, knowing Ron and his lack of mathematical skills. (At least when she was his teacher.)

"Ronald's portfolio is currently sitting at five hundred ninety-six million, two hundred twenty thousand, nine hundred sixty-eight dollars and seventy-six cents," Dean casually answered with only a small smile. "At least that was the current figure when I left my office two and a half hours ago. It may have grown a bit since then with the foreign market on the rise and all that."

"Oh my Ronald," Miss Granger whistled at her young former charge. "I guess you do have enough money to buy this old house. So, when would you like to move in?"

"My Kimmie-Cub will NOT be…" James started to protest before he was soundly cut off by his wife.

"James!" Ann berated her husband for his outburst. "Kim and Ron will buy this house and move in immediately. You heard what Sensei told us. They need to so they'll be ready for their future missions."

"How much are you asking for the house and furnishings?" Jan asked the Real Estate agent, trying to defuse the obvious tension building between the Possible parents.

"The house and property are valued at sixty-eight thousand," Mr. Hausverkaufen quickly stated in hopes for a quick sales, "and the furnishings are around fourteen thousand. All-in-all, the estate is valued at eighty-two thousand dollars. That also includes the standard inspection fees that are required by law and have already been completed."

"Eighty-two thousand is such a strange number," Miss Granger pooh-poohed. "Why don't we call it an even eighty thousand and you can move in tonight."

Kim and Ron looked at Dean Stoppable who appeared to be in deep thought before Kim spoke up. "That seems reasonable but we all know how underpaid our teachers are so why don't we offer you one hundred thousand dollars. We can call the extra eighteen thousand a partial repayment for your long years of service to the community."

"I was thinking the same thing Kim," Dean said as a smile broadened on his face. He turned to the former teacher and said, "I hope you're not offended but I wouldn't feel right paying anything less than one hundred thousand dollars, especially since you were one of Ronald's favorite teachers."

"I suppose that would be alright," Miss Granger said in deep thought before she perked up and smiled. "With the extra money, I can finally take that trip around the world I've been saving up for for so long."

"Then it's settled," Joseph Hausverkaufen said as he pulled a folder out of the briefcase at his side. "I have the paperwork right here. All we need is a few signatures tonight then you can call the bank to transfer the money in the morning and I'll register the deed at that time. You two kids can move into your new home tomorrow."

"I don't need to wait until morning for this transaction to be complete," Miss Granger said as she rose from her chair, walked over and signed the papers that the Real Estate agent gave her. "As far as I'm concerned the money is already in my account and the deed is transferred. They can move in immediately if they'd like to, I trust anything that has to do with Ronald and Kimberly." She watched as both Ron and Kim signed the deed then walked to the door and said, "Good Night all." With that and a little wave of the hand over her shoulder, Miss Granger left the house.

Everyone walked out onto the front porch and watched and waved as Miss Granger drove away. Jan turned to the Real Estate agent and said, "I'll make sure the money is transferred to Miss Granger's account when I go in to work tomorrow morning. I'll also make sure to send your office a check for your handling the transaction."

"And I'll register the deed first thing in the morning," Mr. Hausverkaufen said with a broad smile before he handed the keys to the house to Ron. "You can pick it up in my office at your convenience." He shook hands with everyone, got into his car and drove away.

"Come on Ronald," Dean Stoppable said as he and his wife walked to their car. "We'll help pack up a few things so you can move in."

"We'll all meet back here in one hour," Ann said as she herded Jim and Tim in the direction of their car. "That should be enough time to grab something to eat and pack a few things before we bring the newlyweds back to their new home." Totally stunned by the rapid chain of events over the past few hours, James mutely followed his wife.

Kim and Ron stood on the porch and watched as their families got into the two cars. Ron slung off his backpack and took Kim's in hand. He placed them just inside the front door before closing and locking it. "Well, I guess I'll see you in an hour KP."

"I can't wait," Kim said with a big smile and a kiss to his cheek before she stepped off the porch and walked to the car. "We still need to do our homework."

"Homework, right," Ron laughed as he walked down the sidewalk to join his parents. He turned and looked back at Sensei who was still standing on the porch. "What about you Sensei? Where are you staying tonight? There are four bedrooms so there's plenty of room if you'd like to spend the night."

"My ride is here Stoppable-sama," Sensei said as a big black SUV pulled up and stopped at the curb. "I must return to Yamanouchi and make arrangements for things to come."

"Things to come?" Ron begged as he got to his parents car and stopped before he got in.

"Yes Stoppable-sama," Sensei said as he opened the door to the SUV and turned to talk to Ron. "You and your young wife will need to come to Yamanouchi to train as a team before you face the ultimate threat. All will be arranged and you will know when it is time for you to travel."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all rights to the characters and situations associated with Kim Possible. I borrow Kim, her family and friends for no monetary gain. I do this only to stop the sun from rising. I love the nightlife, I gotta Boogie! That's not working and I don't own the rights to any disco music, either.

The Closet II

Chapter 13

Back to School

Kim anxiously sat on the front steps of her new house and her parents waited on the porch swing as they watched the Stoppable car pull up and park at the curb.

"Hi honey, I'm home," Ron happily cheered as he got out of the car and waggled a set of keys in the air in front of him. "Sorry I'm late but we stopped to make a few sets of keys for the house."

"You're forgiven sweetheart," Kim happily chimed as she launched herself off of the stairs in one long, leaping, triple somersault and landed in her new husband's arms. Their lips briefly met as she grabbed the set of keys from his hand. "You're only a few minutes late and it was for a good reason. Now, let's get started and move into our own home."

Kim went to the front door and unlocked it as Ron went back to the car and pulled out a pile of clothes, all on hangers.

"We also made a set of keys for you too," Dean said as he got a suitcase out of the back of the car, walked up to Possible parents and handed the keys to Ann. "Ronald thought we each should hold on to a set just in case we need to get into the house for an emergency or something."

"That was thoughtful of him," Ann said as she pocketed the keys and pick up a box from the porch. She motioned to the few other boxes sitting there and said, "We didn't bring many of Kimmie's things over tonight, although we did bring along some food for the kitchen."

"If that's the case," Jan laughed as she passed Dean and Ann on the porch, her arms loaded down with quite a few bags from the grocery store, "then I don't think the kids will starve any time soon. We brought along enough food for a week."

It only took a half hour to unload both cars and put things in their proper place, then the parents bid their good-byes and left for home leaving Kim and Ron alone in the dining room doing their homework.

**One Hour Later**

"Ah, KP," Ron tentatively began not looking up as he finished his homework and put everything neatly away in his school backpack, "I, well it's like… I just…"

"You just what Ron?" Kim kindly questioned as she stretched her arms above her head to get the kinks out of her back from sitting for so long.

"I… just wanted to let you know I'm done with my homework, is all," the blond sighed as he shied his head away and fiddled with one of the clasps of the pack.

"I know Ron," Kim said as she got up, went to her husband of only a few hours and sat in his lap. "I'm nervous too. This is like our honeymoon night. I know what we're going to do tonight is totally new to us but it's just one more step in our relationship and it will complete the bonding process. I can already feel your… I mean _our_ MMP flowing through me and that this is the right thing to do and the perfect time to do it."

"But I don't want to hurt you KP," Ron lovingly cooed as he tenderly cupped Kim's cheek with a hand. "I remember what the teacher said during our Human Development class last year. When we make love tonight you're going to be in a lot of pain."

"I don't think it'll be that bad," Kim answered as she stood up, helped her new husband to his feet and led Ron toward the stairs up to their new bedroom. "When our moms put me on the pill I had to have a complete gynecological exam and Dr Infanté told me my hymen was already gone because of my active lifestyle. She said it's common among young women who practice martial arts. Dr. Infanté also said I might experience _some_ discomfort because we haven't made love before but that it shouldn't last too long, and you know I'm not afraid of a little pain."

"If you say it'll be okay KP," Ron sighed in relief as they reached their room and both began to strip down to their birthday suits. He looked at the large, king size bed in the room and gulped hard. "But I'm not sure I can sleep in such a big bed. You know mine is only a twin size so there's way too much room in this one even for the two of us."

"I know, sweetie," Kim cooed to her beloved as she led him to the walk-in closet and opened the door. "That's why I arranged this earlier when I took a quick break from studying." There were no clothes hanging there but Kim's sleeping bag was rolled out on the floor of the closet and there was a lamp over in one corner. "I moved all of our clothes to the bedroom next door. It was a closet that initially brought us together as a couple so I thought our first time making love should happen in a closet too."

"How appropriate," Ron chuckled as he sat down on the sleeping bag, fluffed his pillow and glanced around the enclosed area. "Hey, this closet is kinda big, maybe we should put a fridge in here. My dad said he was gonna set up a separate bank account with some of my Naco money in case we need to buy any furniture and to take care of the usual household bills and such."

"We can put a refrigerator in here," Kim coyly said to her Ron as she closed the closet door and laid out on the sleeping bag, "but I also think we should get a small mattress too. We'll designate this as our very own private bedroom. Rufus can sleep on the king-size bed."

xxxxxx

"STOPPABLE! MY OFFICE NOW!" The bellowing roar came from in front of the high school front offices and was delivered by none other than the Vice Principal, Steve Barkin.

Kim and Ron turned as one and walked, hand-in-hand, the length of the hallway into the office. "You called Mr. B.?" Ron nonchalantly queried as the teens took a seat in Barkin's office. "We heard you from clear over on the other side of the school."

"You could've used the public address system if you needed us," Kim slyly stated as she again took Ron's hand in hers and smiled a winning smile.

"The PA system is on the fritz… again," the large man explained as he took up his normal position behind the desk, sat down and shuffled a few pieces of paper, "so I had to get you here the old fashioned way. But I really only wanted to talk to Stoppable."

"But… which Stoppable did you want to talk to?" Ron casually begged as his usual lopsided smile slyly started to break out.

"What are you talking about Stoppable? There's only one of you in this school," Mr. Barkin sternly informed the couple as he continued to search for something but was obviously having a hard time finding it in the organized but huge pile of paperwork occupying every inch of the desk.

"I beg to differ Mr. Barkin," Kim said as she pulled an official looking piece of paper out of her backpack and showed it to the teacher. "As of last night there are now _two_ Stoppables in this school. Ron and I got married last night but I'm still not sure yet if I want to permanently change my last name or not. What do you think?"

"YOU TWO GOT MARRIED?" Mr. Barkin yelled as he snatched the marriage certificate from Kim's hand and gawked at it. "WHY IN SAM HILL WOULD YOU DO THAT? YOU'RE ONLY TEENAGERS!"

"We may only be teenagers Mr. B.," Ron firmly started, getting a little upset by the man questioning their decision which should be none of his business, "but Kim and I love each other and we'll be together for the rest of our lives if it makes any difference to you!"

"What Ron is trying to say is," Kim began as she laid a placative hand on her husband's arm to calm him down, "we were meant to be together and we didn't see any reason to wait until we officially became adults to get married. You could call it fate, kismet or a cosmic time line but Ron and I are soul mates destined to be together forever. You could even say it was prophesized," Kim concluded as she shot a sly wink to Ron.

"Be that as it may," the burly teacher said as he shot a look between the teen couple, handed the certificate back to Kim and settled his sights on Ron, "I called _you_, Mr. Stoppable, into the office to inform you that the Yamanouchi School was so impressed with your work while on the exchange program last year that they've invited you back. You're to return to Japan next week for another month of classes."

"Thanks for the four one-one Mr. B.," Ron chuckled as he nonchalantly sat back in the chair, "but I think you mean that _both_ Kim and I will be heading to Japan for school."

"That's not what I was told," Mr. Barkin said as he finally found the piece of paper he was searching for and held it out for Ron to see. "This fax just came in this morning and it only mentions _your_ participation in the program."

"Excuse me Mr. Barkin?" the school secretary said as she poked her head in the doorway. "You missed this fax when you picked up all of the others." She handed the piece of paper to the big blond teacher and quickly exited the office.

Mr. Barkin quickly scanned the sheet and frowned. "Well, it seems you're correct. Miss Possible… er, I mean Mrs. Stoppable is suppose to join you in Japan for classes. You have four days before your plane departs but you still have three days of classes here in Middleton so you two are dismissed."

"Thank you for the information Mr. Barkin," Kim pleasantly said as she got up and headed for the door. "Ron and I won't disappoint you."

"Yeah Mr. B.," Ron happily continued as he followed his wife to the door. "We'll be sure to keep up our wicked grade-age just like we do here."

"Stoppable!" Mr. Barkin barked out before the two teens could leave the office. "I mean Mr. Stoppable. How did you know that the both of you would be going to Yamanouchi?"

"Wellll," Ron said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "you could say a little bird told me or you could believe it was prophesized."

"Or you could be informed that _I_ told Stoppable-sama after the wedding ceremony," Sensei said as he dramatically opened the office door and stepped into the room.

"Sensei," Ron said in mild surprise before he honored the old gentleman with a slight bow and fist in open hand salute. "I thought you said you were heading back to Yamanouchi last night."

"I had a few things to attend to here in Middleton before my departure," Sensei said as he returned the bow to Ron. "One of those was to be assured that you two were cleared to come to Yamanouchi to further your… education."

"Rest assured sir," Mr. Barkin said with a cordial smile as he stepped around the desk with an outstretched hand to greet the elderly teacher. "Arrangements have already being made for these two fine students of Middleton High to travel to your great school in four days time."

"If that is the case then you have my sincere gratitude for your efficiency," Sensei said, not taking the proffered handshake but only bowing his head the slightest amount possible. His hands remained inside the sleeves of his red and gold colored kimono as he turned to the door and exited. "My work here is done. I will see you two in four days time."

Kim and Ron left the office and were immediately beset upon by the cheer squad who were anxiously bouncing on their heels and asking questions all at once.

"What did Mr. Barkin say in the office?" Tara began the inquisition.

"Did you two really get married?" Marcella anxiously asked.

"The whole school heard the news when Mr. Barkin yelled like he did," Jessica informed the couple.

"When did it happen?" cheerfully questioned Crystal.

"Why did it happen?" Liz begged.

"Did you do _IT_ last night?" Hope queried in anticipation.

"Just hold on one moment!" Kim yelled above the dim with raised hands to get the girls attention. She peered around the hallways and it seemed like most of the student population, and a few of the teachers as well, were also greatly interested in the gossip as they all leaned in (reminiscent of the old Smith Barney investment commercials) to hear the news.

"Well K?" Bonnie butted in, not standing the suspense from the brief pause and wanting to get a dig in anyway. "Why did you and that loser get married? Is it because he's loaded and you wanted to get your hands on Stoppable's ninety-nine million dollars before he somehow lost it all?"

"Ron is not a loser Bonnie," Kim slyly started as she wrapped her arms around one of Ron's and snuggled up to her husband. "And for your information, Ron received another check recently and his father has been doing some investing. Ron is worth over half a billion dollars now." The cheer squad, as well as the rest of the people in the hallway, all oohed and aahed at that morsel of information. All, that is, except Bonnie.

"So you _are_ in it for the money," the teal-eyed brunette laughed, her barracuda smile beaming brightly. There was a small gasp of surprise from the eavesdropping peanut gallery.

"No Bonnie," Kim huffed in indignation. "Ron could be a pauper for all I care and I wouldn't mind it one bit. We love each other and have ever since we met in Pre-K. Ron is the perfect guy for me, he compliments my every mood. He's kind, loving and funny when I need him to be and he can read me well enough to know when to pick up my spirits if I'm feeling down and leave me be when I want to be alone."

"And Kim is my perfect girl," Ron vehemently added. "She loves me for who I am but will push me in the right direction to better myself. She laughs at all my jokes even when they're lame and I'm trying to make her laugh."

An 'Awww" came from the crowd listening in as they all seemed to blissfully sigh at the news at the same time.

"We've discovered that we're soul mates Bonnie," Kim explained as she ignored the surrounding crowd and nestled further into her guy's arms. "We'll be together for the rest of our lives so it was a no brainer that we should get married, even though we're still in high school. We were _fated_ to do so."

"Are you sure," the teal-eyed brunette weakly pressed, hoping to find a chink in the two teen's armor.

"We're so sure Bon Bon," Ron laughed, "that we bought our own house and moved in last night."

The crowd all cheered the news and high fives were exchanged here and there as the assembled seemed to think that the interesting parts of the announcements were over and they started to go their separate ways.

"_With_ our parents blessing and help," Kim quickly added before she turned to Hope and whispered loud enough for only the cheer squad to hear. "And we _did_ do it last night, for two hours!" The last three words came out in a high pitched, almost euphoric squeal before Kim settled down to continue. "I'm a little sore right now but it was fantastic and I can't wait until we can find some more time to do it again."

"So, are you trying to get pregnant?" Tara slyly begged as the girls huddled closer in anticipation.

"No, Ron and I aren't ready for that just yet," Kim giggled to her classmates. "Our moms put me on the pill because we travel all over the world on our missions and they're afraid that I might get raped by the bad guys we fight. Now I can't get pregnant unless I want to."

"Man, that's a sweet deal getting put on the pill at your age," Jessica lovingly sighed. "You can make love as much as you want to and not worry about the possible consequences. My mom said I can't go on the pill until after I turn seventeen." The squad all affirmed that Kim was fortunate and that they wouldn't be able to have the same protection until they were older too.

"Is that why you were called in to the office?" Tara asked, temporarily forgetting about the teacher's questioning bellow after the couple had entered his office. Tara may've been a true blond but the squad all knew she was quite smart. But Tara would occasionally lapse into a blond moment. That was one of the endearing qualities they all loved about her. "Did Mr. Barkin find out about your marriage and wanted to warn you two about violating PDA rules in school?"

"Nope," Ron chuckled. "Mr. B. didn't know about Kim and me getting married until we told him. He wanted to tell us about our exchange trip to Japan to study."

"Our sister school in Japan, Yamanouchi, was so impressed with Ron that they invited him back and asked me to come along too," Kim told the cheer squad. "We leave in four days and will be there for one whole month."

"Oh my Gawd!" Marcella yelped in glee. "It's like you get to have an extended honeymoon in Japan!"

"But what about the regional cheer competition next month," Bonnie harshed to the redheaded leader of the group, hoping to rain on her parade. "If you're attending school in Japan you can't practice or perform with us at the competition."

Kim was about to rebut Bonnie's statement until she looked around the group and saw Ron's goofy, always supportive smile. "You're right Bonnie, I won't be able to go to the regional competition this year so that means we have four days to rearrange the routine to work without me. I'll just have to step down from being your captain for the time being."

"You're actually giving up your captaincy?" Bonnie begged in astonishment. "Why?"

"My priorities have changed," Kim said taking Ron's hand in hers. "Being with Ron is now my top priority along with saving the world. You'll just have to take charge of the squad Bonnie, and win the competition without me."

The teen couple casually walked away from the group just as the school bell rang which sent the other girls scurrying off to their next class. All, that is except for Bonnie who stood, stunned and alone, in the hallway.

"So I won!" Bonnie screamed triumphantly with arms raised high in the air. Her ecstatic mood quickly did a one-eighty as her arms fell to her side. "Or did Kim just win again? Let's see," Bonnie monologued aloud as she made her way to her first class of the day. "They're both extremely rich and look good as a couple and they just got married and will spend a whole month studying abroad. Yep, Kim won… But I can probably find a way to take Ron away from her and then I'll be the winner."

xxxxxx

Ron chivalrously gave Kim a hand with their one suitcase as she got off the bus at the base of Mount Yamanouchi. After Ron's previous stay at the school they knew to pack light, only bringing their mission outfits and white practice gis. He also packed both sets of shinobi shozoku, one jet black and the other camouflaged, that he now owned. Kim warily looked up at the peek, pointed and said in disbelief, "You spent a whole month up there? It's no wonder you came back is such great shape. The training must've been grueling at that altitude."

"Only for the first coupla days," Ron chuckled as he too looked up and tried to spy the school he knew he couldn't possibly see from that particular spot on the road. "I nearly puked my guts out after the first time Yori led me down the mountain and then back up on our daily jog."

"It was only Ron-sama's indomitable will that prevented him from losing his cake," a sweetly feminine voice said, coming from behind the couple.

"Cookies," Ron responded with a lopsided grin as he turned to greet their escort with the normal slight bow and fist in hand salute. "The expression is losing your cookies, Yori-san. It's good to see you again."

"As it is with you Ron-kun," the lithe oriental girl said with a similar bow before turning to the redhead. "And you must be Kim Possible. It is my honor to finally meet you. Ron-kun only talked of you last year when he spoke of his home in Middleton Colorado."

"It is my equal pleasure to meet you Yori-san," Kim politely said with a full, ninety degree low bow. "But you can call me Kim-san if you'd like. Ron and I have been married for only five days now but I'm still undecided if I'll permanently change my last name or not even though the marriage certificate says I'm a Stoppable." She stood with her arms akimbo and let go with a wicked smile as she continued, "And I'll thank you NOT to call my husband Ron-kun. Kun is normally a suffix used while addressing a male who you have an emotional attachment to. I hope you're not staking any claims to _my_ Ron-kun."

"I do not," Yori said as she turned and began the trek up the dirt path to the school. "Kun is also a suffix for anyone when addressing a male boy or teenager. Ron-kun made his feelings toward me perfectly clear last year when he thwarted my advances before his departure." She looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Ron-kun is all yours Kim-_chan_."

"Chan being the suffix used for babies, young children and teenage girls," Ron quickly informed his wife as he grabbed their bag and followed the Japanese girl up the mountain. He looked directly at Yori's back as he gruffly said, "Because using _chan_ or _kun _with a superior's name would be condescending and rude. Isn't that true, Yori-_chan_?"

The oriental teen stopped in her tracks, slowly hung her head in shame, turned and bowed low to Kim. "My apologies Kim-sama, Ron-sama is correct. I was trying to prove my unfounded superiority over you and gain Ron-sama's affections once again. I spoke in a moment of weakness and have dishonored myself. I expect and deserve any and all punishments you deem fit."

"I didn't take any offense to you calling me Kim-chan," Kim lightly laughed as she brought the lithe Japanese girl into a hug. "In fact, I think I'd prefer it if you to called me Kim-chan, meaning girlfriend, instead of the stuffier Kim-sama. It's a no big what you call me in my book just as long as we're friends and you don't try to steal my husband."

"You are most gracious Kim-chan," Yori said, returning the embrace. "It has been my honor for you to teach me the art of humility."

"Hey, we're all going to become real close friends over the next month," Kim said as she held Yori at arms length and looked into her dark, almond shaped eyes, "so let's just start all over with a clean slate."

"We're all buds here now," Ron said as he enveloped both girls in an embrace, "so let's get going. If I remember right, it's a long hike up to the school."

"It is not that far," Yori said with a beaming smile as she broke from the mutual hug, swiftly turned and started up the incline. "As I told you last time, it is only a wee stretch of the legs."

"A wee stretch of the legs?" Kim queried aloud as she again peered up at the top of Mount Yamanouchi. "When we talked in my room after you got back you never told me we had to walk all the way up to the school from where we got dropped off, Ron _dear_."

"Did I forget to mention that Kim? Sweetheart? Love of My Life?" Ron nervously chuckled and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess Rufus didn't tell you because he was asleep in my pocket the first time I walked up and chose to sleep in during my morning jog."

"Maybe so," Kim deviously laughed as she took Ron's free hand in hers, "but I think someone will owe me a foot massage tonight for their forgetfulness."

"Whatever you say Kim-sama," Ron laughed as the three teens briskly hiked up the almost indistinguishable trail. "Whatever you say."

xxxxxx

"Sensei," both Ron and Kim greeted the elderly man as the breeched the gates of the school. Ron set down the suitcase and bowed slightly with fist in open hand.

Kim went with the traditional Japanese greet by bowing ninety degrees at the waist with her hands at her sides. Her left arm swung up and out, blocking the fist aimed at her face as she straightened up with a broad smile.

"Greetings Possible-sama," Sensei intoned as he placed his hand back in the opposite sleeve of his Kimono. "I see Stoppable-sama has informed you of my usual first lesson for new students at this school."

"Ron _has_ told me all about the school," Kim said with a slight bow, not taking her eyes off of the head of the school this time, "but there is much more I need to learn and I am deeply honored that you're allowing me this opportunity to do so."

"Ah, but there you are mistaken," Sensei said as he turned and led the three teens over to the small building that looked like an ancient temple. "We have nothing to teach you or Stoppable-sama in the way of martial arts. You were brought here only to insure that the bond between you two is complete so that you may face the dire, upcoming mission with confidence. I thought it would be the best way to get you some, as you would say, alone-time, away from the normally overwhelming pressures from your school life and your parents."

They entered the building and sat down at the low table, already set for tea. Kim sat directly next to Ron and snuggled up to his side while Yori and Sensei sat opposite each other to the left and right hand side from the couple. A slight smirk was barely detectable beneath Sensei's long white beard and mustache as he started to pour the tea. "But I see you have already completed the bonding process by the way you sit so close to each other. Does that mean you too can control the Lotus Blade, Possible-sama?"

Kim held her left hand out to the side. The blue pendant necklace disappeared in a flash from around her neck and the Lotus Blade appeared in her hand. It swiftly changed form from that of a katana to a crossbow then a sai before it changed back to its normal form of a katana. "I think that little demonstration answers your question Sensei." The Lotus Blade swiftly disappeared from Kim's hand and the necklace reappeared around her neck.

"It most certainly does," Yori said with a nod, obviously impressed.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all rights to the characters and situations associated with Kim Possible. I borrow Kim, her family and friends for no monetary gain. I do this only to have time away from my bitchy, overbearing girlfriend. I guess that _did_ work. She left me.

The Closet II

Chapter 14

Studies Away From Home

Twenty white clad fighters surrounded the two teens who were dressed in their normal mission outfits, standing in the middle of the courtyard.

Well actually, there were twenty bodies.

Only two of the designated enemy, Hirotaka and Yori to name them, were still standing and they were barely keeping their feet while the other eighteen students writhed and moaned on the ground. Kim Possible-Stoppable and her husband of barely a week, Ron Stoppable, where looking as fresh as the proverbial daisy as they quickly caught their breath.

"I believe this exercise is at an end," Sensei serenely stated as he stepped into the combat zone and assisted one of the white clad students to his feet. He walked over to Kim who was helping another student up and said, "The way you and Stoppable-sama fought side-by-side, yet independently without a spoken word, only proves beyond a shadow of a doubt that you have truly bonded."

"That _was_ kinda amazing," Kim chuckled as she casually swiped an errant strand of hair from her brow back into place behind her ear. "The more Ron and I work together or spar the more I'm beginning to sense where he is and what he's doing, even without seeing him."

"I'm sensing the same thing about KP," Ron said as made sure a female student was able to stand and walk. When he got a weak, nodding smile from her he let the girl hobble off under her own power. "What's really weird is I can sometimes hear Kim's thoughts in my mind while we fight."

"I'm getting that too," Kim said as she linked arms with her husband, "though Ron's thoughts aren't coming through very clear some of the time. But he did talk to me telepathically once before."

"Telepathy is an unexpected occurrence," Sensei said in a bit of a surprised voice as he stroked his long white beard in thought. "The only other person to possess both the Lotus Blade and Mystical Monkey Powers at the same time was the warrior Toshimu, in the year 338 A.D. As you know Stoppable-sama, he is the one who constructed this school using only the Lotus Blade. But he did not have a partner, a wife or beloved one, with whom he could share the Mystical Powers with."

"So Ron and I are kinda in uncharted territory," Kim said as she, Ron and Sensei walked over to a building and entered. "That means our connection and how we can use and improve it should probably be the main focus of our studies while we're here at Yamanouchi."

"To tell you the truth," Sensei said as he led the teen couple into a room that appeared to be the school's library, "the bonding, Stoppable-sama's sharing of the Mystic Powers with you Possible-sama, was only conjecture and theory until you both proved it was possible." Shelves lining the walls of the tiny room were filled to capacity with seemingly ancient scrolls and recently dusted off, old books.

"Wait a minute," Kim said, taken aback by Sensei's last statement. "Are you saying that Ron and I got married and did _IT_ just to prove a theory?"

"It _was_ a theory," Sensei said as he sat at the table in the middle of the room, "but one that needed to be proven since it was postulated by none other than Toshimu himself. He was unable to convince any of the local women to marry him because they were all afraid of his great power and he supposedly died unwed, many, many centuries later. Still, he wrote down the knowledge he received from the Mystical Powers, and the bonding theory was something he was most adamant about."

Sensei grandly swept his hand around the room indicating all of the ancient texts around them as he said, "In this archive room you will learn all that is currently known about Toshimu, the Lotus Blade and Mystical Monkey Powers. Once you have that basic knowledge it should be easier to comprehend the situation you are in and delve deeper into your bond."

"But Kim and I don't know how to read Japanese," Ron said as he plucked a book off of one of the shelves, opened it and tried to recognize any of the kanji written on the page. He slowly shook his head, not being able to do so. "It'll take us decades to translate and understand all of this."

"That is where this room comes into play," Sensei said as he got up and toggled a book on one of the higher shelves. The shelf it was sitting on slide down into the floor revealing a small alcove that housed two desks sitting side-by-side, each with a computer screen and keyboard. "These two computers have all the pertinent information from the archive on them in English." Sensei turned to leave the archive, saying over his shoulder, "If you need assistance with anything, Yori and Hirotaka will be at your beck and call."

"Well if that's the case," Kim said as she sat down in one of the chairs, booted up the computer and turned on the computer screen, "let's get started."

"I shoulda known we weren't getting outta learning something on this trip," Ron chuckled as he followed his wife's lead and sat down next to her at the other computer terminal. "I guess class is now in session."

xxxxxx

**Later**

"Are you ready to eat something Ron-sama?" Yori jovially asked as she wheeled a cart ladened down with sushi rolls and a big steaming pot of tea into the archive room. "I remember the extent of your appetite from your last visit and you two have been studying now for three hours."

"Three hours," Ron groaned and sat up straight, cracking his spine back into alignment. He stood up and walked out of the alcove, into the archive room. "I think I am a bit peckish. Thanks."

"Yes, domo arigato Yori-chan," Kim said with a yawn and stretch as she turned in the chair. "I could use a break right about now too." She got up and joined the two teens at the table in the archive where Yori was laying out the meal.

"How is your research going Kim-sama?" Yori casually asked as she poured tea into three cups. "I was in charge of correlating and translating the materials onto the computers so I know how much data you need to pour through. It is a most daunting task."

"Ron and I divvied up the material," Kim said before biting into a California Roll. She briefly chewed and swallowed before continuing. "I'm reading the material on the Lotus Blade and Toshimu while Ron is studying all the information you have on the Mystical Powers."

"Which isn't very much," Ron added before he popped a Tuna Roll topped with a dab of wasabi and a slice of ginger root into his mouth and swallowed it whole. "I mean it's mostly theory and conjecture that Toshimu wrote down beside the stuff he was actually able to use during his life." He picked up another sushi roll, put a healthy amount of wasabi on it and tossed it into the air, catching it in his mouth and happily chewed it twice before swallowing.

"Ron, manners," Kim unemotionally intoned to her husband.

"Sorry KP," Ron shot back with a growing grin. "I guess I sorta back-slided since we're on the other side of the International Date Line." That brought a light laugh from the two teenage girls from Ron's minor joke.

"Anyway," Kim concluded as she gratefully picked up her cup of tea, held it close to her lips and deeply inhaled, savoring the aroma, "whatever Ron reads, I seem to suddenly know and understand."

"The same with me and whatever Kim is studying," Ron nodded in agreement.

"So you each gain the knowledge that the other one is comprehending," Yori recapped as she placed a few pieces of sushi on the plate in front of her using as pair of chopsticks. "If that is the case then you should be able to get through all of the material in half the normal time."

"Spankin', isn't it," Kim chuckled and sipped her tea.

"Hey," Ron perked up with a thought and turned to his wife, "maybe that's why I've been doing better in high school this last year. You've always been the better student KP. Maybe I've been tapping in to your knowledge through our bond and Oz-Moses."

"I believe you mean osmosis Ron-sama," Yori giggled, "but you can not be correct in your assessment. The bond between you and Kim-sama would not have happened until after you received the Lotus Blade, passed some of your Mystical Powers on to her and then bonded which only happened one week ago."

"But I dreamed of Ron using the Lotus Blade before he received it," Kim mused in deep thought, remembering her dragon slayer dream that was interrupted by Ron's first nightmare after the closet incident over a year ago. Kim recounted the entire dream to Yori as they ate. Ron intently listened in even though his wife had told him of the dream just after they had become a couple.

"Your premonition can easily be explained," Sensei calmly said as he enter the archive room. The three teens all stood and bowed in respect to the teacher before they sat down again at his request. "Wherever Mystical Powers are concerned, time is not linear."

"But I got my MMP after the nightmare and Kim's dream," Ron puzzled, still a little slow on the uptake. "How could it have affected KP's dream a few weeks earlier?"

"As I told you on your last visit Stoppable-sama," Sensei said with a slight smirk, "the ancient scrolls foretold you were fated to receive the Mystical Monkey Power even before you received them and time is irrelevant. The Mystical Powers have been guiding you to your destiny, even before you were born."

"You mean just like Toshimu knew beforehand that he was going to receive the Mystical Powers even before he met the group of Monks who'd carved the four jade statues," Kim said in realization.

"I see you have been reading the Tomes of Toshimu," Sensei said to Kim with a knowing nod.

"I have," Kim affirmed as she sat back in her chair and rolled the cup of tea between her hands in contemplation. "Toshimu was a great warrior but he grew weary of battle so he decided to retire to this, his home province. As he traveled here, he stopped overnight at an abbey of Monks who were happy to let him stay the night. They were please to be able to show off their newly carved jade statues to someone from outside the monastery. As Toshimu studied their work, he was imbued with the Mystical Powers but he also dreamed it would happen a few days before he left the battlefield."

"The Monks became afraid of the statues and their unusual powers so they let Toshimu take the statues with him when he left the next morning," Ron continued the story. "When he arrived here at Mount Yamanouchi, he used his katana in its many forms to create the school and began teaching Monkey Kung Fu. He got his knowledge about Tai Sheng Pek Qwar along with the Power from the statues. At least that's what Kim read."

"I see the bond has grown even stronger," Sensei marveled as he gazed at the two foreigners.

"Well, KP and I have been… well, bonding a lot since we got married," Ron sheepishly chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Bonding?" Yori queried, unsure for a moment what Ron had meant. Then the proverbial light bulb went on above her head. Her whole face reddened and she gasped, "Oh! You mean you and Kim-sama have been making… Oh, well, if that is the case there is one thing I do not understand Ron-sama," Yori said as she started to gather up the dishes from the meal. "With your status as a married couple now, you and Kim-sama could be living in the couples quarters where the rooms are much larger. Why do you and she wish to stay in the small cell for singles that you were quartered in last year?"

"Do you mean the bedroom that's no bigger than our closet back home?" Kim giggled in amusement as she grasped Ron's arm and snuggled close to him. "It's very simple Yori. It was a closet that brought us together so we really love the closeness of confined spaces like your single's cells."

xxxxxx

**A Few Days Later**

Taking a break from their reading and research, the redheaded girl and blond boy leapt and bound their way through the treetops of the forest behind the Yamanouchi school. Their moves were agile, almost graceful in their fluidity and were equally matched by the two dozen raucous monkeys that kept pace around the teens.

"This is a lotta fun Ron," Kim enthused as she pushed off one limb with her feet and caught the branch of another tree fifteen feet further along with one hand before moving to a third tree, "especially without using the grappling gun like we used to do. And your friends are a real hoot too."

"Yeah, they seemed to have miss me," Ron laughed as he deftly swung from one tree to another, moving ahead of Kim. "I know I kinda missed the little buggers."

"They did seem to be waiting for us when we walked out the back gate," Kim said as she preformed a double somersault from one tree to the next.

"Yeah I noticed that too," Ron wondered aloud as he peered over his shoulder at his wife. Not looking where he was going was a big mistake for Ron. He missed grabbing hold of the next limb and crashed through the foliage before landing hard in a jumbled heap on the ground.

"Ron!" Kim yelped in dismay as she grabbed a hanging vine and slid down it to land beside the blond boy. She quickly checked him over and found no broken bones but there was a nasty deep gash that was three or four inches long on his right bicep.

"Oh, Shiatsu!" Ron swore as he sat up and clutched at the deep cut. The monkeys stopped their chattering, quietly encircled the two teens and reverently sat on the ground and watched.

"That looks bad Ron," Kim assessed then stood up and looked around to get her bearings. "We'd better get back to Yamanouchi and have their doctor take care of it."

"No KP, I got a better idea," Ron said as his left hand started to glow with a light blue aura, enveloping the wound. "Don't you remember when I read about the MMP having a healing power associated with it?"

"Of course I remember," Kim said as she knelt down next to her husband and wrapped her two hands around his left. Kim's hands started to glow and the pendant around her neck shone brightly. "Toshimu wrote that he was able to heal one of his student's broken bones after the kid fell while jogging in the mountains."

After a minute, the monkeys started to chatter and jump around excitedly as the blue glow started to fade. Ron and Kim lifted their hands off of the wound and saw that the gash had been sealed but their was still a nice healthy scar present.

"Now that just might come in handy after one of our missions," Kim marveled and laughed a she helped her blond husband up off the ground. "Come on Ron. We should head back to the archives and see what other special powers we might have."

"You got it KP," Ron said as he and Kim started their walk back to the school. He looked over his shoulder at the small furry creatures and laughed, "Don't worry guys. Fun time might be over for today but we'll come back to play real soon."

"You can count on that," Kim added with a good-bye wave and broad smile to her new furry friends.

xxxxxx

It was the day before Kim and Ron were to depart and as usual the teen couple ran through the dragon course with little difficulty, just like they had done every morning since arriving. But unlike usual when the two would normally break away from sparring with the other students to head for the alcove to see if they'd missed anything in the ancient texts, Yori, Hirotaka and the rest of the Yamanouchi students stepped in front of them, effectively blocking Kim and Ron from making their way to the room.

"I am sorry Kim-sama, Ron-sama," Hirotaka said with a reverent bow to the couple, "but Sensei wishes for you to join him this morning in the building behind us."

"It is the same challenge you faced on your last visit Ron-sama," Yori informed the blond with a similar bow as Hirotaka's.

"Except this time you're sending the whole school against us," Ron casual said a he peered at the three or four dozen students between him and the building. They appeared to be armed to the teeth with every single weapon ever seen in a martial arts film. Swords, spears and bo staffs were in hand as well as bows and arrows, nunchakus and kusarigamas (a small sickle attached to a spiked ball by a length of chain,) to name only a few of the weapons. The blond let go with a lopsided smile as he said, "You realize KP and I could decimate you all with the martial arts skills and Mystical Monkey Powers we both have."

"We all understand the battle we face," Hirotaka firmly said as he took up a defensive posture, brandishing a bo staff.

"And we are not afraid to participate in this battle," Yori stated with her countenance set in stone as she too took up a defensive stance and unfolded her favorite weapon, twin fans with razor-sharp edges. "I know you are not afraid of battle now Stoppable-sama so let us begin."

"This is the gauntlet I told you about KP," Ron nonchalantly said to Kim. "Are you ready?"

"Ready, willing and able," Kim said as a slight smirk appeared on her lips as she casually stood with her hands on hips.

"Are you not going to draw the Lotus Blade?" one of the older students close to the front of the ranks incredulously asked.

"Nah," Ron shrugged and took Kim's hand in his as a blue globe formed around the couple. ""Why should we use brute force when we can simply use the power of our imaginations?"

The blue orb raised a few inches off the ground and slowly moved forward, as if it were a sailboat blown ahead by a slight breeze.

Yori slashed a fan at the glowing sphere while Hirotaka smashed his bo staff against it. Both blows bounced off the globe as if their weapons were wet noodles and the globe was made of solid titanium. The other students took their turn trying to break the seemingly unbreakable barrier, all ending in failure as the sphere slowly wafted along its path.

After a minute, the orb settled on the porch of the building. Sensei walked up to it and simply poked the sphere with a finger, dissipating it with a loud pop. "Very clever Stoppable-sama," the old man chuckled. "You have won the battle without firing a shot this time."

"As Yori-chan told Ron on his last visit," Kim said to the teacher with a slight bow, fist in open hand, "Sun-Tzu wrote, 'To subdue the enemy without fighting is the highest skill.' We may've not have subdued our enemy, but we did reach the building..."

"…And that was our main objective," Ron finished her sentence as he too bowed to the elderly gentleman.

"When Kenji asked if you were not going to draw the Lotus Blade," Sensei said as he led the two teens into the temple-like building, "you answered that you would use your minds over brute force. Your answer is almost the same as a Koichi Tohei quote. _'Power of the mind is infinite while brawn is limited._' You two used the power of your combined minds."

"Ron's always had the power of imagination," Kim giggled as the old teacher led them over to a low, glass display case.

Sensei opened the glass door and gently lifted a long wooden case from the lowest shelf before he turned to the two teens. "You now have the Lotus Blade, but Toshimu possessed more fighting weapons than that. These also were used by him and are now yours." Sensei opened the elegantly carved wooden case and showed the teens what it contained. Inside was a broad bladed knife with a sharply beveled, V-shaped tip and a slender long sword that was probably ten or twelve inches longer than the Lotus Blade.

"They're beautiful Sensei," Ron said in awe as he picked up the long sword and held it up close to his ear, as if he were listening to it. "The sword is telling me that it has Mystical Powers too." Ron gripped the hilt with both hands and held it out at arms length, tip pointing up. The metal blade flashed blue and it changed into a necklace exactly like the one around Kim's neck. Ron deftly fastened it around his neck.

"That is correct. Toshimu had all three blades with him when he received his Mystical Powers from the Monks, Stoppable-sama," Sensei said as he took the knife in hand and put the case back on the shelf, "so all three received Mystical Powers. You are familiar with the katana, the Lotus Blade, but it is also called the Lotus Blossom. The long sword you now wear around your neck is called the Lotus Stem and the last blade, the Lotus Petal, is for Rufus-sama."

"I remember reading how Toshimu named all three of his weapons after parts of a Lotus flower," Kim said as she lovingly clutched the aquamarine hued gem hanging around her neck. "The stem is slender and long but has to be very strong to hold the flower in place during stormy weather. The Blossom is the main part of the flower just like the katana was his main weapon in battle and the petals are the smallest parts of the plant. All parts of the flower are extremely strong and very durable."

"Rufus buddy," Ron chirped as he opened the front pocket of his gi. "We're getting parting gifts just like last time."

"Cheese?" the naked mole rat excitedly begged as he poked his head out of the pocket and looked around.

"The feast will come later tonight," Sensei smirked to the small pink rodent as he held out the seven inch long knife to Rufus. "Right now you are to receive the last of Toshimu's mystical weapons."

"KP and I have the other two," Ron reassured his diminutive friend as he held out the gem dangling around his neck so Rufus could see it, "and we all think you should carry the third one. Maybe you can change its shape to make it a necklace just like ours."

"I'm not sure how you'd look with a necklace Rufus," Kim chuckled to the naked mole rat, "but you can give it a try."

Rufus took the dagger from Sensei's hand and held it high. The blade flashed blue and disappeared before it reappeared in the form of a small, rodent-sized choker collar with a blue jewel set in it. The mole rat placed it around his neck and, with a broad smile and wagging tail, looked to Kim and Ron for approval.

"It looks spankin' on you," Kim laughed at the mole rat's antics before she turned to the head teacher of Yamanouchi and reverently bowed. "Thank you for the gifts Sensei. Now all three of us have a piece of Toshimu's history."

"You will need all three Lotus Blades if the world is to survive the coming menace," Sensei cryptically said as he turned and walked out of the room leaving the two teens and one naked mole rat to ponder the meaning of his words.

"Huh?" Rufus chirped and looked in confusion to his two human friends.

"Don't worry Rufus," Kim assured the naked mole rat as she held her hand over the gem around her neck. "Ron and I already have an idea about what Sensei is talking about." Kim looked to her husband who nodded in agreement.

Rufus covered the jewel in his choker with a fore paw and began to smile brightly. The naked mole rat nodded to his two humans and chirped, "Understand."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all rights to the characters and situations associated with Kim Possible. I borrow Kim, her family and friends for no monetary gain. I do this only to keep the entire Universe in harmonic balance so, if we're all blown to smithereens, you know I've stopped writing.

The Closet II

Chapter 15

Home Again, Again

Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, along with the two Doctors Possible, stood in their teenage kid's kitchen doorway and watched the red headed girl and blond boy as they did their homework at the breakfast nook.

Without looking up from his intense reading Ron picked up the glass of soda in the middle of the table, took a sip then passed it to Kim. Not looking up from writing a term paper, she accepted the glass and took a sip also before passing it back to Ron who set it down and continued his reading. After a minute Ron, again not paying attention, absently reached into his backpack and dug around before he pulled out a small pencil sharpener and handed it to Kim. Still not looking up from her deep concentration she accepted the sharpener and went to work honing the tip of her pencil before handing it back to him. Neither of the teens broke their intense concentration on their homework and none of the handoffs were awkward or flubbed in any way. It almost seemed as if the two were actually paying close attention to the exchanges, which they weren't. Neither Ron nor Kim had so much as murmured a sound or lifted an eye to glance at the other during both of the seemingly choreographed exchanges.

"Fascinating," Ann Possible whispered as she turned, got the dinner plates out of a china cabinet and started to set the dining room table. "The telepathy Kim and Ron are exhibiting is extremely fascinating in two people who are non-related."

"You can say that again," Dean Stoppable softly said as he started to dole out the silverware. "It's almost as if the kids are sharing the same mind."

"Yes, they're so in sync now," Jan Stoppable said as she passed out the napkins around the table, "even more so than before they'd bonded."

"I'd really love to hook them up to an EEG machine and see how close their beta and gamma waves match when they work like that," Ann said as she looked around the dining room table to make sure everything was in order before she headed for the kitchen with Jan. "Well, the pot roast should be done so it's almost time for dinner. Let's go tell the kids and get started."

"I'll go find Jim and Tim and tell them dinner's ready," James Possible said aloud as he headed for the back door.

"I think they said something about turbo charging the Jacuzzi," Dean laughed as he accompanied James to the rear of the house. He saw the eyebrows of the rocket scientist knit in concern and added, "I told them it was okay as long as they didn't increase the water jet pressure enough that it would peel the flesh off of somebody. You look worried James, do you think they may actually go that far?"

"No, that's not what's bothering me," James said as he stopped at the French doors leading out to the patio to talk to his now the father-in-law of his daughter for a month and a half. "I guess I'm still concerned that my little Kimmie-Cub and Ronald got married far too early in life. I mean they're not even seventeen years old yet."

"And as that Sensei fellow told us before the wedding," Dean said as he laid a kind hand on James' shoulder, "our kids have experienced and done more for this world in their combined thirty-two years of life than you, me, Jan and Ann have in our combined one hundred seventy plus years on this planet. If you'd like to know, that's five point three one two five times longer."

"Well, when you put it that way Dean," James chuckled as he opened the French doors, "I guess I am being a bit selfish trying to hold on to Kim and keep her as my little girl for a few more years. Your boy Ronald is a fine young lad and I guess Kimmie really does love him. I suppose I should leave them be."

"That's the spirit," Dean enthused and patted James on the back. "Now let's find your two boys and see what damage they've done to the Jacuzzi so we can eat."

The Jacuzzi was found in normal working order but the two men discovered the young boys up in the gazebo rafters around the tub installing a tiny camera.

"Jim, Tim, what are you doing?" James Possible asked his two sons in a stern fatherly voice.

"We're installing surveillance equipment in and around the house," Jim enthused as he hopped down off the ladder.

"We want to find out why Kim and Ron act the way they do around each other," Tim said as he put a screw driver back into a toolbox.

"They act as if their minds are somehow linked, even closer than ours are and we wanna know why," Jim finished as the two boys walked over and stood in front of the adults.

"As fascinating as that sounds boys," James sighed in relief that they weren't doing something more destructive, then set himself for the lecture he knew he needed to deliver, "you are _not_ to spy on your sister or Ronald. It's wrong and you know it so I'm afraid I have to punish you. There'll be no more J200 rocket fuel in our house for a month."

"But daaaaaaad!" the two whined in unison.

"Do you want to make it _two_ months?" Dr. James Timothy Possible firmly questioned.

"No sir," Jim and Tim solemnly moaned and hung their heads in defeat.

"Okay, it's time for supper," James said as he playfully ruffled the brown hair on Jim's head. "But first, I want you to tell me where you placed your surveillance cameras."

"We didn't have much time since we only got here an hour ago after picking up Kim and Ron from the airport," Tim excitedly said as the two rambunctious boys perk up at the chance to spill their ingenious plan.

"So we were only able to put them in the master bedroom, living room and out here so far," Jim continued to explain the plot as he pointed up to the small lipstick camera that was well concealed in the wooden rafters of the gazebo.

"They all send a signal to a substation in the basement via ultra short distance, wireless transmitters," Tim added.

"And the substation is hardwired via video cable to our computer back home," Jim finished with a proud, beaming smile.

"So no one can view the pictures except whoever's at your computer terminal," Dean Stoppable said in nodding admiration. "That's very clever boys." Dean saw the scowl on the rocket scientist's face and quickly added, "Clever, but not very ethical. You're violating your sister's privacy which isn't very nice. How would you like it if someone spied on you, say in your bedroom… or the bathroom?"

"Gee, we never thought of it that way," Tim said in surprise.

"We'll take the cameras out right away," Tim finished, equally taken aback at the fact that someone might see him in his most private moment. After all, he and his brother were just entering their pubescent years and feared their father or mother spying on them when they could be naked.

"We'll worry about removing the cameras later," James reassured his young boys with a chuckle, "right now it's time for dinner. Go in and get washed up."

"Right dad," the twins yelled and raced into the house.

"_Are_ you going to have them remove the cameras?" Dean slyly questioned James as they made their way to the house at a more sedate pace. "I mean it'd be a great opportunity to covertly keep an eye on your little girl without seeming overbearing or meddlesome."

"As tempting as that sounds," James said in deep contemplation as they reached the French doors, "I think _I_ might be the person sent on a one way space probe to a black hole if either Kimmie or Ann ever found out about it."

xxxxxx

**Monday Morning**

"We Won! We Won!" the cheer squad all shouted and jumped up and down as Kim and Ron reached their lockers at school after their trip to Yamanouchi.

"You won what?" Ron questioned as he opened his locker and stowed his homework books and kept those for the first two class of the morning.

"Cheer Regional's silly," Tara giggled and playfully swatted the blond boy's arm. "We won the regional competition while you two were off playing kissy-face in Japan."

"That's great Tara," Ron enthused as the two blonds joined the rest of the squad at Kim's locker a couple of feet down the hall. "I knew you could do it, even without KP being your captain."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Bonnie Rockwaller growled menacingly and she set upon Ron. "Are you saying that you didn't think I'd be able to lead the squad to victory?"

"Just the opposite Bonnie," Kim cut in defending her husband. "We both knew you could take over and handle the team perfectly. That's why we weren't concerned about being attending school in Japan for a whole month. We both knew the squad would be in good hands under your leadership."

"Well, I suppose that's alright then," the teal-eyed girl said retracting her proverbial claws but staying on her high horse as she faced off with her high school rival. "But we really gelled as a unit while you were away so it'll be kinda awkward with you back in the picture."

"That'll make my decision all the easier to accept," Kim smugly said with folded arms and a glimmer of a frown. "Ron and I will be facing something extremely dangerous within the next month or two so I've decided to step down for now and not participate with the squad."

"You're not coming back to the team?" Marcella questioned in shock. "Why?"

"Ron and I need to train full time for the upcoming mission," Kim sighed as she lovingly clung onto one of Ron's arms for support. "We've been told that the upcoming mission could lead to total disaster for the whole world if we don't win so all of our extracurricular activities have to be put on hold for now."

"At least until after the mission and _we_'_ve_ won," Ron quickly added with his goofy smile beaming bright and a knowing wink to Tara.

"Then we can maybe get back to a normal life," Kim somberly finished.

"Did you just say you're quitting the cheer squad?" Mr. Steve Barkin curiously begged as he walked up to the group to talk to Ron and Kim. "That might not be a bad idea Mrs. Stoppable, considering the telephone conversation I just had with the head of the Yamanouchi school."

"You just talked with Sensei?" Ron incredulously begged. "Why would he call you?"

"I called him," the large teacher informed his two students. "I wanted to find out how you two did while you were over there in Japan," He raised his hand to stop any questions from the group as he continued, "But don't worry none. Sensei told me you two were exemplary students while under his rule. Well, except for the fact that he received a coupla complaints from a few his students about one of you being extremely vocal late at night. Something about loud moaning and calling out your husband's name over and over again." The innuendo from Barkin was accompanied with a leaning, all-knowing wink and cheesy smile aimed at Kim.

"I, well… Um…" Kim stammered as her face turned the color of her hair and she endured the mixture of snickers and Cheshire Cat-like grins coming from the cheer squad. Ron equally blushed but missed the lascivious, lip-licking stare sent his way by Bonnie.

"But that's neither here nor there," Mr. Barkin casually waved off the innuendo as he straightened up but retained a smirk on his face. "What Sensei also suggested was that you two finish off the school year quickly so you can train for the ultimate battle you two are going to face soon. Since we only have one month left on the school calendar I've consulted with all of your teachers and have set up your final exams. You take them today."

"You want KP and me to take _all_ of our final exams today?" Ron screeched in a bit of a panic, letting a bit of his old, non-confident self show through. "I don't know if I'm ready for that!"

"We're more than ready," Kim assured her blond husband with a calming hand on his shoulder. "We went over a lot of the final chapters on our way back from Japan." She turned to the girls from the cheer squad and added in clarification, "Ron and I like to keep ahead of what's being assigned in class. That way we don't have to worry too much about falling behind if we're called out on a mission."

"If you're ready," Barkin said as he turned and started to walk away, "then I'll see you two in the library in ten minutes. I'll personally administer all of the tests there."

"Kim and I will put our books away and see you in the library in a few," Ron yelled to the receding teacher.

As Kim turned to her locker, she was assailed by a barrage of questions from her cheerleading teammates all wanting to learn about the details of her nocturnal vocal outbursts at Yamanouchi. Kim blushed and giggled as she told the girls, "What can I say? Our sleeping quarters were no bigger than a closet so we had to be in _very_ close contact just so we could both fit in the room."

xxxxxx

The two teen heroes finished their final exams with plenty of time to spare. Mr. Barkin, being the cautious man that he is, had Kim and Ron sit at opposite ends of the long, library table so they couldn't copy off of one another. Even with that precaution in place the two had no trouble communicate telepathically with their mate. While a few of the questions were "talked" over by the couple, it turned out they really didn't need to discuss the subject matter very much.

Mr. Barkin finished grading the tests and looked up at the two teens now sitting across the table from him. "I must say I'm very impressed," the big teacher announced as he tidied the papers in front of him and handed half of them to Kim and the others to Ron. "Mrs. Stoppable, you had perfect marks on all of the exams and Mr. Stoppable, you only had one question wrong in geography so you'll both end up on the honor roll."

"I missed the question on Pangaea?" Ron yelled in shock as he paged through his test papers and found the one red mark in them.

"You didn't miss the question," Mr. Barkin stated as he stood from the desk in the library and straightened out his jacket, "but you did misspell the name. I had to mark the question wrong because of that error."

"Is this a dig at me because of 'The Look' I gave you in Current Events class last year?" Ron vehemently queried the teacher, "because I had an itchy nose at the time. I couldn't concentrate on the class!"

"Itchy nose or whatever," Barkin said as he adjusted the knot in the plain black tie around his neck, "that's all water under the bridge, Stoppable. You may have misspelled a single word, but that doesn't mean you didn't graduate to the Junior level next year with straight A's. I'm proud of you son. Drop your textbooks off in the office and get out of here. You're both dismissed." With that said, the big man about-faced and walked out of the room.

"I'm very proud of you too Ron," Kim said as she took her husband's hand in hers and led him out of the library to their lockers. "You went from a gentlemanly C average in junior high to a B plus average last year to all A's this year. For that we'll stop at Bueno Nacho to celebrate before we head for home and start training for the ultimate mission, if we can ever decipher what that's supposed to be."

"Sensei said that it'll be some kinda danger coming from the stars," Ron said scratching his head in thought as they walked the empty halls. It was lunchtime for most of the student and the middle of the period so everyone else was either in the cafeteria or a classroom. "Wouldn't that mean it'll be some kinda meteor that's gonna hit the planet?"

"My MMP is telling me no," Kim said as they reached their lockers and started to take out all of her books. "We should contact Professors Chen and Ramish and warn them to be on the lookout for anything coming our way, be it meteor or maybe even a spaceship from a war-like other world."

"An invasion from outer space," Ron curiously mused as he finished emptying his locker and slammed the door shut. "Now that you mention it, that does strike a cord with the old MMP. Maybe we should also let Wade know and he can contact the rest of the observatories around the world."

"That's an excellent idea Ron," Kim said as she hefted her overfilled backpack onto her shoulders and began to walk toward the offices at the front of the school. She thumbed on the Kimmunicator and their tech guru's smiling face immediately appeared on the screen.

"Hey Kim, how did your final exams go?" Wade casually asked with a smirk before taking a slurp from his ever present soda cup.

"How did you…?" Kim began to query before she spied one of the school's surveillance cameras hanging from the ceiling near a hallway intersection. "Never mind," she sighed before getting down to business. "I called to let you in on what's happening. Ron and I passed all of our tests with flying colors so now we can start training for that ultimate mission Sensei told us about before we got married."

"That makes sense," Wade nodded in agreement. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Sensei said that the threat would come from the stars," Kim informed her young friend over the Kimmunicator, "so we were thinking you should contact all of the observatories around the world to let them know to be on the lookout for anything heading toward Earth."

"I've already done that," Wade smugly said as he leaned back in his chair and folded his hands behind his head to stretch out. "The only problem with that is only _three_ percent of outer space is normally observed at any given time so it's a good bet that whatever is coming probably won't be seen before it gets here."

"Did you talk with Professors Chen and Ramish at the Mount Middleton Observatory?" Ron asked as the two teens reached the front office and stopped outside the door to finish their conversation with Wade before dropping off their textbooks.

"Of course," Wade casually answered and sat back up in his chair. "They told me they'll be extra vigilant until the crisis is over. They both said they owe you big time for saving them from Drakken's little reunion."

"As always, you rock," Kim enthused.

"I'll keep you in the loop and immediately contact you if any of the observatories spot anything," Wade said as he picked up his soda cup again. "In the meantime, train hard and have a pleasant summer vacation."

"We will," both Kim and Ron said smiling to their friend before Kim disconnected the call. The teens entered the office and dropped off their textbooks before exiting the school and started to walk to Bueno Nacho.

"Since both of us passed Driver's Ed this year," Kim said as they walked hand-in-hand down the sidewalk, "maybe we should start thinking about buying a car. That way we'll have transportation to get around town faster."

"My dad's way ahead of you on that KP," Ron jovially chuckled. "I forgot to tell you but he added a little extra to our household account so we can each buy a car and pay for the insurance, gas and maintenance and such. All we need to do is head over to Middleton Motors and pick out the vehicles of our dreams."

"How much extra did your father set aside for this?" Kim warily questioned her husband as they reached Bueno Nacho.

"I think he said one hundred thousand dollars," Ron answered, scratching the back of his head while trying to remember as he opened the door, "but I sorta started fantasizing about what kinda car I wanted to get when he gave me the news."

"I guess that's understandable," Kim giggled at Ron's guy-priority mindset, thinking only about the car instead of the how it'll happen, as they waited to be served. "We can check with your father tonight after he gets home and go car shopping tomorrow."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all rights to the characters and situations associated with Kim Possible. I borrow Kim, her family and friends for no monetary gain. I do this only to distract myself from the more important things in life. Boy, am I an idiot.

The Closet II

Chapter 16

Car Shopping

Kim and Ron Stoppable left Bueno Nacho after picked up some Nacos and burritos to-go before heading to their house. While they ate, they called their folks at work to tell them about the month early final exams and their plans on going car shopping the next day. Mr. Dr. Possible asked that they hold off on their car search saying only that he and the twins had been working on a present for Kim and Ron's wedding and that it was now ready. Kim was a little leery with anything that had been constructed by the Tweebs but promised they would delay the search until after they stopped at the Possible house early the next morning.

The two teen heroes and naked mole rat spent the rest of the afternoon out in their big backyard practicing with their three new weapons. Because of the high fence surrounding the property, Kim suggested that they do it naked. Ron was a little wary not wanting to lose any appendages, especially the one of the _fifth_ variety, but Kim assured him that the flesh in question was extremely important and dear to her too. The clanking clash of swords led the neighbors to wonder what was going on out there but being that they already knew that it was now Kim and Ron's house, and that the neighborhood teens had been fighting evil around the world over the past few years, their curiosity quickly abated and the sounds were totally ignored. After all, the sudden appearance of a helicopter or VTOL jet to pick up the teens at their parent's houses wasn't uncommon so why would the sounds of a sword battle in the backyard be any different. Besides, the only way to get a peek into the yard over the eight foot high wooden perimeter fence would be by way of a ladder and the couple would surely hear that being set up.

After the two hour long training session Kim was well satisfied that she, Ron and Rufus were able to handle their blades adequately for the time being and they all hit the showers. The two teens used the outdoor shower next to the pool before nakedly relaxing in the hot tub afterward to relieve their sore muscles from the training. After only ten minutes Rufus climbed out of the Jacuzzi, scampered over to the mole rat sized doggy door and went into the kitchen to grab something to eat before heading up to the master bedroom for a nap on the king sized bed.

"Both the Lotus Blossom and my Mystic Powers are telling me that there's more I can do than just use the blade as any normal weapon," Kim said as she snuggled into Ron's loving arms while they enjoyed the hot, soothing water, "but for the life of me, I can't get a grasp on what they're trying to say."

"I think that cause you only have a partial infusion of MMP from the bonding," Ron said as he laid his head back against the edge of the tub and closed his eyes in relaxation. "You have good control over the Lotus Blossom, being able to change its shape at will and all that, but because you only have a partial dose of MMP you can't fully understand what it's saying. It's probably trying to tell you that the three Blades can be used together. At least that's what the Lotus Stem is telling me."

"I got that part of the message but what do you mean that the three Lotus Blades can be used together?" Kim questioned as she idly ladled water onto Ron's chest with a cupped hand as they snuggled together in the large heated tub. "What can the three Blades do together?"

"When the very tips of the Lotus Triune touch," Ron barely whispered, almost like he was channeling someone or something else and a blue glow seeped from beneath his closed eyes, "you can create a powerful beam of energy that can pierce anything. The maneuver will sap most of your strength so it can only be used as a last resort."

"Sap most of _my_ strength?" Kim questioned indignantly as she sat up to peer at her husband.

"Huh-what?" Ron stuttered as he opened his eyes and looked around, the blue glow quickly winking out. "Did you say something KP?"

"I asked what the three Blades can do and you said we can use the Lotus Triune to create an energy beam."

"I musta been channeling the Lotus Stem," Ron nervously said with a chuckle, "cause I really don't know what a Triune is."

"Yes, I see," Kim murmured and wrapped both arms around her husband again to cuddle as they both laid back in the tub. "A Triune is three individuals working as one, but that sounds exactly like what the Lotus Blossom and my Mystical Powers have been trying to tell me. We can test that out tomorrow but right now I feel like celebrating the end of school some more." A sultry smile formed on Kim's face as she cooed, "Let's go up to our love nest. My MMP is telling me that I won't get pregnant tonight."

The two teens got out of the Jacuzzi and dried each other off before they went upstairs to the Master Bedroom and walked into the closet. They laid down on the brand new, twin size mattress on the floor of the tiny space and cuddled close.

Early the next morning Kim and Ron walked the short distance over to her parent's house and entered through the kitchen door. "Hola Possible clan," Ron cheerfully chimed as he held aloft a small white bakery box. "Your beautiful daughter and I come bearing gifts!"

"Hi mom and dad, Ron made cinnamon rolls this morning," Kim gleefully added before she gave her father and mother each a good morning kiss on the cheek.

"That was sweet of you Ron," Mrs. Dr. Possible said as she took one of the rolls from the box and bit into it. "Oh, and these cinnamon rolls are sweet too. They're simply heavenly, thank you," Ann cooed before she gave Ron a little hug and peck on the cheek.

"Kim helped me make 'em," the blond boy said with pride of his wife's accomplishment, "so actually they're from the both of us."

"_My _Kimmie-Cub helped bake something?" Mr. Dr. Possible warily begged as he held up and closely examined one of the rolls from the box from all angles, making sure it wasn't burned or disfigured or something. "I didn't hear the fire department drive by this morning."

"Daddy!" Kim howled in indignation.

"Honey," Ann lovingly chided to her daughter as she reminded the younger redhead, "we _did_ have to call the fire department when you tried to bake a cake for Ron's tenth birthday."

"You're right," Kim sighed in resignation then laughed as she said, "That's why I only worked on the cream cheese frosting after Ron laid out and measure all of the ingredients before I began."

"Kim had a slight problem using the mixer at first," Ron snickered at his wife's blunder when she hit the frappe setting instead of blend and sent the ingredient of the mixing bowl all over the kitchen, "but she caught on after a little tutoring and practice; And ten minutes cleaning up."

"Well you certainly did a good job Kimmie-Cub," James enthused as he savored the bite of roll in his mouth. "These are wonderful and the frosting is superb!"

"Thanks dad," Kim happily sighed before she got down to business. "Now, why did you ask Ron and I to hold off on our car search?"

"Well, the boys asked your mom and me if they could build you two something for your wedding…" Mr. Dr. Possible said as he got up and started to head to the garage.

"…But we nixed that idea when they wanted to build you a flying armored tank to use on your missions," Mrs. Dr. Possible cut in as she and the teens followed behind her husband out of the kitchen.

"You know how much I abhor violence so a tank, flying or otherwise, was out of the question," James Possible said in disgust as her reached the door to the garage and stopped with his hand on the doorknob. "Anyway, we settled on letting them rebuild my old Roth SL Coupe."

"Do you mean that old hunk-a-…," Ron started to say before Kim slapped her hand over his mouth and finished his sentence.

"…History. Ron was going to say hunk-of-history," Kim quickly said, thanking the heavens for their telepathy since she heard in her mind what he was really going to call her father's old car; Something very Ronnish. "But you forbade Ron and I from playing in it when we were younger because it's so old and rusty. You told us it wasn't safe to be anywhere near."

"Especially after the recall," Ron muttered to himself, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well the boys decided that they could fix it up and make it as good as new," James said as he opened the door to the garage and the two married couples entered. "They've been working on it ever since the wedding."

"And it's finally ready!" Jim and Tim enthusiastically shouted in unison from beside the tarp covered vehicle.

"But we made it better than new," Jim said as he wiped his greasy hands on the legs of his coveralls.

"We added a few extra features to help out on your missions," Tim said as he and his brother each grabbed a corner of the tarp.

"Ta-Daaaaa!" the Tweebs enthused as they swiped the tarp off of the car revealing a sporty looking, streamlined, purple colored car shaped almost like a turtle.

"Hey, not to shabby," Ron marveled as he ran a hand along the sleek lines of the vehicle. "It _does_ look better than when it was brand new."

"Yes, but will it run?" Kim warily asked her younger brothers. "I mean the last time the motor worked was shortly after Ron and I met in Pre-K."

"Oh, it'll more than run," Jim said as he popped the hood.

"With a new duel quad, transverse, rotary design engine with gyro stabilization," Tim proudly boasted as he pointed to the new air intake system that could poke out of the hood when needed, "this bad boy will kick butt and take names!"

"We even added a grappler ray," Jim said as he closed the hood, moved to the driver's side door and opened it. "Then Wade got in on the present and added a few gadgets of his own design for your missions."

"Like a Kimmunicator screen," Wade said as his image popped on the monitor in the middle of the dash, "along with on-demand studded tires for off road and icy conditions. I also added aquatic capabilities, duel lasers both front and back, stealth mode and a capture net able to shoot up to fifty yards among a few other mission ready features. I can even remotely control the car if both of you are incapacitated."

"And if the engine isn't fast enough," Tim said as he flipped open the top of the knob on the floor mounted, gear shift lever and pointed to the shiny red button concealed therein, "we've added rockets so you can reach a speed of up to mach five." The trunk opened up and three rocket motors emerged from it.

"Congratulations on your wedding!" Wade, Jim and Tim all shouted in unison.

"Wow, thanks you three," Kim cooed and knelt down to capture her brothers a big hug. "Ron and I really appreciate all the hard work you must've put in to this." The twins tried to squirm away from the show of affection but Kim was too strong for them.

"We certainly do," Ron said with a thumbs up gesture to their tech guru still on the car monitor. "All three of you rock."

"All right boys," Mrs. Dr. Possible sternly said as she rounded up the two preteens and helped them out of their coveralls, "you still have school to attend. Kimmie and Ron may have passed there final exams but you still have one more month left."

"We'll drive Jim and Tim to school," Kim volunteered as she got behind the wheel and started the engine. It purred like a kitten until she stepped on the gas and revved the motor, then it roared like a tiger. "Hop in guys!"

"What are your plans for today?" Mr. Dr. Possible asked his daughter through the open driver's side window as the Tweebs got in the back seat and Ron sat up front with his wife.

"After we dropped Jim and Tim off," Ron said as he leaned over closer to Kim, "we need to get the car insured. Then we'll still need to find a car for me to drive."

"When you do," Jim anxiously begged from the back seat as he leaned forward and stuck his head between the front two bucket seats, "can we trick out your car too?"

"Yeah!" Tim enthused as he joined his twin brother. "We had a great time working on this one!"

"And I wouldn't mind working on a second car for you both," Wade said from the monitor. "I have a few other ideas for mission gear that I couldn't fit into the Sloth."

"We'll see," Kim warily said as she put the car in gear and waved to her parents as she pulled out the garage and headed for the Tweeb's school. "Maybe we should have one car for regular, everyday use and keep the Sloth on standby for missions."

Kim and Ron did go car shopping at Middleton Motors after they dropped off Jim and Tim at middle school. Ron immediately fell in love when he saw the vehicle of his dreams and Kim knew right away that he'd be driving home in the monstrous, army type four-by-four. It was a brand new, 2006 Hummer H1 Alpha in camouflage forest green and came complete with a GPS, a five disc CD player and had a winch mounted on both the front and back bumpers.

"Aaaaah, I see we have a customer with an eye for the finer things in life," the short but lanky salesman with a whisper thin mustache chuckled as he walked up to the couple and saw lust for the vehicle in Ron's eyes. He could also see these two were only high school students at best but was hoping to see how interested they were in buying before he directed them over to the used car side of the lot and strike a deal anyway to make his quota for the month. "My name is Walter Elias but you can call me Uncle Walt. Now, do you have any questions about the H1 Alpha or would you prefer to look at something a little more affordable? Maybe something in a used car?"

"She's beautiful," the blond boy hushed in awe as drool spilled from the corner of his mouth.

"Ron," Kim harshed at her husband of only five weeks as she pointed to the vehicle sticker on the side window, "stop unspooling the drool. This is a waaaaaaay over our budget to spend on a car and we need to consider the cost of insurance and gas and everything else."

The salesman never really liked the term _budget_, especially when it came from young kids like these two, so he quickly changed tacks. "We do have some very affordable used cars," Mr. Elias said as he pointed over to an old clunker that looked like it had probably been driven over five hundred thousand miles of bad road. "With a little imagination and some hard work that beauty will serve you well until you're ready to move on to a new car. I mean you're still in high school, am I right? You're what, Sophomores that just got your driver's licenses this year? You probably can't afford the one hundred fifty thousand, nine-hundred seventy-five dollar suggested retail price of the A1. It's good to dream a little but let me show you something I believe is more in your price range."

"I think I can talk dad into doubling our budget Uncle Walt," Ron said as he came out of the daze he had been in and gently ran his hand over the hood of the Hummer. "After all, we're only buying one car instead of two, KP. You got the Sloth for free."

"You drive a Roth SL Coupe?" the car salesman squawked in disbelief as he glanced around the car lot looking for the supposed piece of junk. (Er, I mean history.) "My first car was a Sloth. I didn't think there were any left that were road-worthy; At least after the recall."

"It was my dad's car," Kim informed the salesman as she pointed to the sleek, turtle-shaped purple vehicle sitting close by, "but my twin brothers put in a little hard work and brought it into the twenty-first century."

"Oh, it's marvelous," Walt marveled as he went over to the car and checked it out. "But how does it handle? If you're brothers can transform an old Roth SL Coupe into this, I'd love to hire them on as mechanics."

"It handles beautifully," Kim said as she leaned in the driver's side window and flipped open the shift lever knob. The trunk opened and the three jet engines folded out, into position. "But you might want to wait a few years before hiring Jim and Tim. They're only twelve years old so you might violate a few child labor laws if you do and I don't think your customers can handle a car that can do mach five."

"Hey," Ron yelped, trying to bring Kim's attention back to the purpose of their trip to Middleton Motors, "what about my car?"

"As I said before," Elias groaned, slipping back into his salesman spiel and headed to a line of used trucks, "you probably can't afford the Hummer. Let me show you a pick up truck that's more in your price range."

"But I want the Hummer Uncle Walt," Ron pouted as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, dialed a number and started to walk away for some privacy. "Just give me a minute."

"I don't know how he can be serious," Walt Elias said as he turned to Kim. "The H1 Alpha is the most expensive vehicle we have on the lot."

"Oh, Ron can afford it," Kim giggled. "He gets royalty checks from Bueno Nacho for inventing the Naco."

"How much can that add up to?" the salesman snidely begged. Before Kim could answer, Ron walked back over to them.

"What kinda deal can we make," Ron asked as he walked back over with the cell phone still pressed to his ear. "Can you go as low as, say, one hundred thirty thousand?"

"No," the salesman slyly said and shook his head in the negative. "I can cut you a deal at one hundred fifty five thousand."

"One thirty five?" Ron loudly begged.

"One forty five," the salesman said, shaking his head.

"How about one thirty six?" Ron quickly asked.

"One forty," Elias swiftly countered, "and that's as low as I can go."

"Done!" Ron yelled in glee before he spoke again into the phone. "You were right dad, I was able to talk him down to one hundred forty." He paused for a few seconds as he listened to his father on the phone then chuckled as he said, "Right. We'll see you tonight."

"Do you really have that much money to spend on a vehicle?" Mr. Elias begged in astonishment to the casually dressed teen.

"As I was saying, Uncle Walt," Kim cut in with a coquettish giggle. "Ron gets a nickel for every Nacho sold world wide. He's worth a little over half a billion dollars."

"Not no more," Ron laughed as he put away his phone. "Dad's mad investment skills are working like a charm. He said my portfolio is now close to three quarters of a billion dollars as of this morning. That's why he agreed to doubling our auto budget and let me buy the Hummer."

"_Three_… quarters of a…_(gulp!)_" Walter Elias' eyes rolled into the back of his head and he swiftly fell to the pavement in a dead faint.

If you're as devoted a fan of the Disney empire as I am, you may have recognized the name of the car salesman. Elias is the middle name of none other than Walt Disney. I only used his name in loving dedication to one of the two historical Disney men behind the vision that became The Walt Disney Company. (The other being Roy Oliver Disney. Does anyone else question the possible origin of Oliver as the name of Vivian F. Porter's android boyfriend?)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all rights to the characters and situations associated with Kim Possible. I borrow Kim, her family and friends for no monetary gain. I do this only as a hobby.

The Closet II

Chapter 17

Honeymoon

Kim and Ron caravanned in their two new cars over to the insurance agency that his father used and got the Sloth and the Hummer insured before heading for home. They pulled into the driveway to their house and Ron quickly got out of the Hummer to open the Sloth's car door for Kim. As he touched the door handle Wade's smiling face appeared on the monitor in the dash board.

"Hey Kim, I just got a hit on the website from Senior Island," Wade informed the couple from the comfort of his room. "Senor Senior Sr. just found out about your wedding last month and was wondering when you'd be arriving for your honeymoon."

"I'd forgotten all about that offer," Ron yelped and slapped his forehead in surprise before he turned to his wife still sitting in the Sloth. "Are we gonna take him up on it?"

Kim drummed her fingers on the steering wheel for a moment as she thought over the pros and cons. After a few pensive seconds she smiled a sly smile. "I don't see why we shouldn't accept Senor Senior's offer. We're out of school for the summer with no real plans except getting ready for the ultimate battle were suppose to face and we don't even know what it is or when it'll happen. I think a little relaxation is in order before the ultimate battle."

"So you're gonna accept the deluxe offer of two weeks free accommodations along with all the amenities, including the luxury spa package," Wade said nodding his head as he started to type on his computer keyboard. "I'll let him know you'll arrive tomorrow."

"But how are we gonna get there?" Ron asked his wife and their tech guru on the monitor. "Are you gonna get us a ride or something Wade?"

"I won't need to," Wade chuckled as he stopped typing and looked up at the screen. "If you remember the briefing this morning, Jim and Tim tricked out the Sloth so it can travel at mach five. You'll be able to jet there in no time at all. Oh and hey, while you're away I can make a few modifications on the Hummer."

"Sweet," Kim enthused as she got out of the Roth SL Couple and wrapped her arms around her husband of all of five weeks to give him a kiss on the lips. "I guess that means we should go inside and start packing."

"Just one thing," Wade warned the couple standing in the driveway just outside the driver's side door. "Be sure to fill up the gas tank of the Sloth. You'll use up most of a tank to get there and back."

"A tank of gas in exchange for a two week honeymoon on a secluded island?" Ron laughed as he linked arms with Kim and headed for the house. "My new mad math skills tell me that adds up to some super sweet gas mileage."

xxxxxx

Early the next morning the two teens loaded up the Sloth with their luggage, locked up the house and headed out. After filling the car up with gas they took to the skies.

"This is just badical," Ron happily cheered as he first checked the gas gauge then looked out the side window through the occasional break in the clouds as the Atlantic Ocean passing far below them. "We may never need to call in a favor for a ride ever again."

"That may be true now that you can get around the world in Kim's car," Wade chuckled from the monitor, "but there are other reasons to use the favors you've garnered over the years. Gustavo, as an example, keeps sending me his itinerary for his various runs around Central and South America in his plane so I know where he is at all times. He really wants to return the favor for helping out with that flooded village."

"Nice man," Ron nodded as he remembered the short, chubby cargo plane pilot. "He _was_ fairly insistent on at least giving us a few chickens in payment after we helped him."

"And then Kim told him you couldn't accept the chickens," Wade laughed, "because of Middleton's animal regulation against keeping live poultry within the city limits."

"Then he offered to kill and pluck them instead," Kim roared with laughter as she piloted the Sloth along the course mapped out by Wade.

"He still sends me a chicken in the mail every Christmas," Wade laughed out loud along with his two friends. After the merriment died down he checked one of his computer screens and said, "You're almost there guys. If you circle around to the northwest side of the island you should see the Senior's small private airport next to the marina. You can land there."

"Thanks Wade, you rock," Kim said as she turned off the cruise control and eased up on the gas pedal. The car slowly descended through the cloud until she could see the island ahead. She banked the car to the left and circled the small island once before coming in for a perfect four point landing. (The car has four wheels so it's a four point landing instead of a three pointer.) Kim pulled up to one of the hangers at the end of the landing airstrip and stopped in front of the big doors where she could see Senor Senior Sr. walking toward them.

"Welcome to Senior Island," the elderly Spaniard practically sang with arms open wide as Kim and Ron got out of the car. "It is so good of you to take me up on my offer."

"No, thank you Senor Senior," Kim pleasantly chimed shaking the man's hand as three porters stepped up to the car, grabbed the luggage and deposited the suitcases in the back of what seemed to be a stretch limo appearing golf cart. Another guy hopped into the Sloth and drove it off to a close-by parking lot. "Ron and I are finally finished with school for the year so we have enough time for a real honeymoon now."

"I was hoping this would be a good time for you," Senor Sr. said as he motioned toward the half empty marina next to the airfield. "Business has been booming recently but as you can see there is a slight lull in the tourism trade at this time and the place is practically empty. Your presence will give the staff something to do."

"Well then, let's not keep the staff waiting," Ron practically yelled. "I got straight A's this semester and I'm ready to reeeee-lax and parrrrr-tay!"

"There is plenty of time for that," the Spaniard chuckled as he got in behind the wheel of another stretch golf cart that looked a little like a miniature limousine without doors. "Let me show you around before you get settled in from your long journey."

"That's most gracious of you," Kim chimed as she and Ron sat in the spacious front seat of the golf cart next to Senor Senior, "but we don't want to be a bother. You must keep very busy running this place."

"Oh, it is no bother at all," Senior casually waved off Kim's words. "I employ fifty some odd people here and the staff practically runs the resort so I have plenty of time to do as I like. The excellent power saving tips you gave me on your last visit has allowed me to pay for the full staff in the marina, the airport, the indoor ski hill and the new guest hotel I have recently built." The elderly man practically beamed with joy as he pointed out the various location as they sped along a two lane, paved path from the airport.

"You built a hotel?" Ron queried when he saw the ten story building coming into view. He turned to his wife and softly spoke in her ear, "I was hoping for some place a little more… secluded. You know, so we don't bother the other guests when we spar and such."

"Oh dear me," Senor Senior sighed as he pulled the golf cart to a stop along the paved, two lane cart path, "I should have know. I thought you might like to reside in the honeymoon suite in the hotel for your visit but if you would prefer a little more privacy and don't mind roughing it a little…" He pushed a big red button on the cart's dash board and said aloud, "Rudy, will you please take the Stoppable's luggage to bungalow seven, the one at the far end of the secluded beach. They would like a little privacy for their stay."

"Right away Senor Senior," the voice that came from the surround-around stereo speakers in the golf cart said.

The silver haired gentleman turned left at a major intersection for the cart path, complete with stop light and traffic cop, and drove along the new path as he spoke. "Bungalow seven is the most secluded accommodation we have on the island. It is only used when the hotel and the other six bungalows are totally occupied or if a special guest wishes the ultimate in privacy. It is so remote you could set off a bomb there and the explosion wouldn't be heard by anyone else on the island."

"That's exactly what we want," Kim smiled broadly as she linked arms with her husband. "Ron and I have a few new mission gadgets we need to try out and a couple of them might be a bit loud."

"Not to mention the fact that we're newlyweds," Ron laughed and arched an eyebrow knowingly to their host, much to a blushing Kim's chagrin.

"I completely understand," Senor Senior said with a nod and a broad smile as they left the paved section of the path and continued on a dirt path that was barely wide enough for the larger than normal golf cart. "I was a newlywed at one time myself."

The view during the half hour drive to the southern most point of the island was magnificent to say the least and the bungalow was definitely well out of earshot of the rest of the buildings, being on the far side of one of the island's mountains and just yards away from a gorgeous stretch of sandy beach. The front of the bungalow faced inland while the patio area behind the house ran all the way out to, and merged into, the beach.

Kim and Ron expected bungalow seven to be no more than a quaint, rustic hut or cabin but were totally surprised when Senor Senior Sr. pulled up in front of a modern, ranch style house that could've been found in any middle class neighborhood.

"I must warn you that the staff only comes over to this portion of the island once a month so you will have to fend for yourselves during your entire stay," Senor Senior said as he opened the front door and led the two heroes inside. He pointed to the modern appearing, gleaming chrome kitchen. "The kitchen, as primitive as it is, is fully stocked so you can create your own meals and I am afraid you can only receive six hundred channels of satellite television programming here. Most primitive," he concluded while slowly shaking his head in sadness.

"I think we can manage," Ron nonchalantly said as he gleefully flitter about the kitchen checking out the contents of the cabinets, the pantry and the extra large, sparkling, stainless steel refrigerator.

"Ron and I are used to roughing it Senor Senior," Kim said, trying her hardest to hold back her amazement at the poshness of the house, "and thank you for your concern but I don't think Ron and I will be watching much television. After all, this is our honeymoon if you know what I mean."

"Ah yes, very well then," The elder Spaniard said with a gleaming smile as he went to the front door and stopped after opening it. "If you need anything, do not be afraid to call. We will mount a special expedition to supply you with whatever you desire."

"By the way," Kim begged out of curiosity as she walked Senor Senior out to the golf cart, "where is your son, Senor Senior Junior?"

"He is rehearsing his singing act at this time," Senor Senior chuckled as he got behind the wheel. "Junior is the headliner in the Cabaret located in the main dining room at the hotel. Perhaps you would like for me to send transportation out here to pick you up so you could dine one night and take in the show."

"That would be enjoyable," Kim nodded her approval after looking over to Ron who had finally joined the two outside at the golf cart after touring the kitchen. "Why don't we do that tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night it is then," Senor Senior said.

"By the way," Ron said cutting in on the conversation as Rufus poked his head out of his pocket home, "I only found one small block of cheese in the refrigerator. Is there any way we could get some more… for Rufus I mean."

The naked mole rat jumped out of Ron's pants pocket, scurried up to his big buddy's shoulder and cheered, "Cheese!"

"Your man Wade mentioned that you required large amounts of cheese for your little friend," the elder Spaniard laughed as he slowly turned the vehicle around. "The honeymoon suite was well stocked so the cheese will be brought out here to you when your luggage is delivered." He waved his farewell as he drove away and said, "Be well, Ron and Kim Stoppable!"

"Thanks again!" Kim waved and hollered her good-bye, "and we'll see you tomorrow night!"

"Nice man," Ron said, nodding his approval. "Good manners and he seems to listen well too."

xxxxxx

After the luggage and cheese were delivered, Kim and Ron dressed down to their swimwear, an immodest white bikini for Kim and a tight, black Speedo for Ron. They grabbed their beach towels and hit the sandy beach for a little Sun and relaxation. On the way they checked out the two car garage and found it filled with lounge chairs, beach umbrellas and other shore-friendly items.

Kim mentioned to Ron that this was probably another example of what Senor Senior meant by roughing it. They would have to set up their own beach chairs and umbrella and not have anyone waiting on them hand and foot.

Ron replied that not having drinks with little umbrellas in them was so not the drama. Instead, he went back into the kitchen and filled a sterling silver champagne bucket with ice and a few little juice boxes that he had found in the pantry for their beach time.

Kim contently sighed as she watched the sun sink slowly on the horizon and wistfully moaned out, "That first night together just after we got married was super and the alone time we got at Yamanouchi was great as well, but this is the way I envisioned our honeymoon to be; Alone on a tropical island with no one around for miles."

"Does that mean…" Ron begged in a sultry voice, well as sultry as he could as he got up from the lounge chair and thumbed the waistband of his swimsuit.

"It most certainly does," Kim cooed back as she undid the ties to her bikini bra and casually dropped the garment to the side. The teens stripped and Ron laid on top of Kim in her chaise lounge before they began to dance the dance of Aphrodite.

xxxxxx

In a bedroom part way around the world, a young boy turned off one of his computer monitors and shuddered in disgust. "I think I'd better leave Kim and Ron alone for a while," Wade said as he turned to another monitor and scanned the designs he was working on for modifying the Hummer H1 Alpha. "I'm waaaaaaay to young to be watching something like that. Still," he pushed the record button on one of the machines below the darkened monitor, "my computers do have plenty of memory space and I can archive the footage of them making out. I'll probably need it for when I'm older and want to do a little research on teenage mating rituals."

xxxxxx

As the sun peeked above the eastern horizon, Kim awoke and found herself still lying naked on top of Ron's equally nude form. They had somehow fallen asleep on the beach while in their third hour of love making and she couldn't have been happier with the results. While Kim had thoroughly enjoyed their previous bedroom romps, last night was beyond anything she'd ever experienced before because there were no pressures of attending school the next day and their parents couldn't drop in on them unannounced, like her father had done on more than one occasion.

Kim knew she was ovulating at the time but she also realized she could control the tiny eggs in her by toughening the outer edge of them to prevent Ron's sperm from impregnating any of the eggs. With that precaution in place she was able to really savor their night of passion.

Kim felt a stirring beneath her and realized Ron was still asleep but that his 'morning wood' was swiftly awakening. She vaguely remembered falling asleep with his 'thing' still in her 'special place' and gasped in amazement at the feeling of his manhood entering her again. Not one to refuse such a wonderful gift, Kim writhed atop her man and enjoyed her morning wake-up sex as Ron finally opened his eyes.

"Good morning sleepyhead," the redhead cooed as she merrily bounced away on her husband. "So you finally decided to get… up?"

"It doesn't seem as if I had a choice," Ron chuckled as his hands went to massage Kim's petite breasts, "although I really don't mind, this is a great way to wake up. So what's on the agenda for today? Not that I don't want to do this all day long but aren't we suppose to watch Junior sing?"

"Yes we are," Kim groaned as she slowed in her erotic but totally satisfying lap dance. "Senor Senior didn't mention which show we'll be attending but we should have most of the day to find out since he said it would be at night. We can call later and ask when our ride is coming by to pick us up for dinner. "

Kim and Ron made love for a half hour more then decided it was time for some breakfast. They donned their swimsuits and Kim handed Ron a pair of gym shorts she'd gotten out of her beach bag before she donned a sarong herself.

They carried the beach chairs and umbrella back into the garage before they went to the door leading to the kitchen. As Ron and Kim stepped up to the door a circular hole opened up beneath their feet and they fell into a transparent capsule just big enough for the two of them. The top of the capsule sealed up and the two teens suddenly found themselves zooming through a series of transparent tubes. They were moving so fast through the underground system that flames were building up on the bottom of the capsule.

After a couple of minutes, and with as much enjoyment as Kim was having clutching onto her buff, handsome husband, the ride finally came to a halt in a vast underground complex. The capsule's doors opened and the two stepped out bare-footed to be greeted by a young woman with short brown hair, an eye patch covering her left eye and clad in a form-fitting, blue spandex jumpsuit that simply spoke of her fitness.

"Greetings Kim Possible," the mono-optic woman said with much enthusiasm as she took Kim's hand in hers to shake. "Welcome to the Global Justice Network."

"GJ? No Way!" Kim marveled as she shook hands and glanced around the cavernous room filled with banks of computer work stations manned by men and women dressed similarly to the woman in front of her or in lab coats. Hanging on the walls of the space were multiple viewing monitors of various sizes ranging from a few small, 15 inch ones to one gigantic screen that must have been over 600 inches in diagonal.

"Yes way. My name is Dr. Betty Director and I'm the head of Global Justice."

"This is my best friend and husband, Ron Stoppable," Kim said, introducing her gym short clad partner.

"H-Husband?" Dr, Director choked and sputtered in surprise. "When did that happen? You're only sixteen years old according to our records!"

"That would be my fault for not updating your files," the baritone voice said coming from behind Kim and Ron. The two teens turned to find Sensei stepping out of one of the other transportation capsules. "I have been most remiss in my paperwork as of late."

"Sensei," both Ron and Kim calmly greeted the elderly Japanese head of the Yamanouchi school with a slight bow and fist in open hand since they weren't surprised to see him. The teacher had unexpectedly popped in on them twice before so they weren't _too_ surprised he would show up anywhere they were.

"What are you doing here?" Ron begged. "Why aren't you at the school?"

"Normally I would be but I thought it would be best if I came here and caught up on my paperwork," Sensei said with a slight bow of his own to the couple.

"Yamanouchi," Betty Director explained, "being an independent martial arts academy dedicated to Monkey Kung Fu, is one of GJ's associate satellite schools. All of our top agents go there to master Tai Sheng Pek Qwar like you two have."

"That's fascinating," Kim said with little enthusiasm before a bit of tweak entered her voice as she continued, "but this is a ferociously bad time to bring Ron and me here. We just finished our sophomore year of high school and now have a little free time to fit in a honeymoon before this ferociously humongous mission we're expecting comes up."

"We were on Senor Senior Sr.'s private resort island enjoying said honeymoon," Ron stated the obvious with an equal amount of anger in his voice, "before we got shanghaied and brought here."

"We know," Betty nonchalantly said as she walked over to a nearby open computer station, punched a few keys on the keyboard and stood back. On the monitor was satellite image of Earth that quickly zoomed in until it showed Kim and Ron completely naked and making love on the beach from a bird's-eye perspective. "It's unfortunate that GJ had to interrupt your down time but we need your help."

"You've been spying on us?" Kim yelped in utter embarrassment and indignation. She flung herself into the arms of her husband and buried her head in Ron's chest in utter humiliation.

"Spying is such a harsh word," the head of Global Justice smugly chuckled with arms folded in front of her and a hip jauntily cocked to one side. "We in the intelligence community like to think of it as keeping an eye on future assets."

"Why should we help you when you keep tabs on us like… like common criminals?" Ron harshed in indignation as he tried to comfort the redhead lovingly embraced in his arms. He walked Kim over to the console and hit the computer keyboard's delete button, hoping to erase the image. Thankfully the monitor winked out and went black.

"While the ultimate mission you face in the future is most dire, it is still probably a few weeks away," Sensei answered with no emotion in his voice. "The mission you are asked to do at this time for Global Justice is of the utmost priority. The world needs your help and you must not shirk your duty as the Chosen Ones, the guardians of the planet."

"I suppose you're right," Kim said, gaining back most of her composure and turning to face the head of Global Justice and Sensei once again. "What do you need our help with?"

"KP," Ron began with concern in his voice, "should we be taking on a mission today? We're suppose to meet Senor Senior Sr. this evening and it wouldn't be right for us to diss one of the richest men in the world."

"Ron's right," Kim answered. "We don't know when we're suppose to meet him tonight."

"Agent Bowman?" Dr. Director begged while looking over to one of the nearby agents at a computer console.

The tall, balding man swiftly typed on his computer keyboard for a brief moment before he turned to his boss. "The Stoppables are scheduled to be picked up at 6:45 for a 7:15 dinner date with Mr. Senior. The entertainment is to begin at 8:00."

"You see, plenty of time for a mission," Betty said with a smug smirk as she led the group over to a conference table where a young man dressed in a GJ spandex jumpsuit was seated. "First off, this is agent Will Du. He's the top agent here at GJ."

"Yoha Broha!" Ron jovially greeted the agent with an extended hand to shake.

Agent Du swiftly stood, pointed a clenched left fist at Ron and pushed a button on his wristwatch. A metal disc attached to the watch by a fine wire shot out and hit Ron in the chest.

Ron quickly grabbed the wire, yanked the disc off of him and tossed it aside before a jolt of electricity ran down the wire. "That's no way to greet a new ally," Ron angrily growled at the man who appeared to maybe be part Asian in his ancestry.

"How did you know how to defend yourself against my stopwatch?" Will Du begged in confusion. "The stopwatch is a secret and only given to _top_ agents of GJ."

"Dude," Ron chuckled in disbelief, "those watches are on sale at Smarty Mart right now for $8.88 a pop. I've been thinking about picking up a baker's dozen or so to use on our missions."

"Smarty Mart?" Du yelped in utter dismay as he glanced over to Dr. Director for clarification.

"We buy them in bulk from Smarty Mart," Dr. Director coyly stated with a shrug of the shoulders as she held out her arm showing she wore one too. All of the other agents in the room, along with all of the researchers and scientists, casually held up their arms bearing a similar watch. "We told you that they were only given to our top agents to placate your ego."

"It looks like your top agent isn't so tops after all," Ron laughed.

"I'll have you know I can speak twelve different languages and thirty six regional dialects," Du growled in righteous indignation to the blond boy.

"And I speak with my fists," Ron spat back taking a defensive posture and taunted the agent with a single (middle) finger 'bring it' gesture.

"You two can settle your differences after the mission," Dr. Director harshed as she stepped in front of Will Du to stop his advance toward Ron. "Right now we have a kidnapped professor to locate."

"A kidnapped professor," Kim pshaw'ed with an absent wave of the hand. "If Ron and I had a nickel for every missing professor we've had to find…"

"…We'd have around a buck two-eighty," Ron laughed as he flippantly finished Kim's sentence.

"Be that as it may," Betty Director said as she sat down at the head of the conference table and pushed the big red button set in the table top in front of her. A 60" monitor at the other end of the conference table lit up with a picture of an older man, dressed in a conservative suite appeared on the screen. "This is Professor Sylvan Green. In the late 60's he was a leading expert and creator of military hardware."

"He's the guy who built the cybernetic guided missile tracking system," Ron casually threw out as he sat down in a chair and Kim nestled in on his lap.

"Yes, he did," Betty Director said in astonishment. "How did you know that?"

"Kim and I keep running in to villainous things associated with cybernetics," Ron nonchalantly shrugged as he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head and Kim curled up on his lap like a content cat. "I didn't know what cybernetics meant so I looked it up on the internet and his work came up."

"The internet, ummm?" Betty Director pondered aloud before she turned and continued the briefing. She punched the button again and the picture changed to show the same man, a lot older this time, riding on a lawn tractor. "This is Professor Green today."

"And he's missing because of his award winning, fast growing lawn seed," Kim casually interjected as she casually doodled a finger on Ron's bare chest.

"No," Will Du cut in. "Professor Green was most likely abducted because of his knowledge of missile tracking technology."

"Professor Green's knowledge is forty-five years behind the times," Kim angrily said to the obnoxious top agent as she swiftly sat up in Ron's lap. "Whoever kidnapped him is after the super fast growing grass seed formula he recently developed."

"And if I remember the article correctly," Ron said cutting in, hoping to defuse the tension mounting between his wife and Agent Du, "one of the main ingredients of the grass formula is hyperactic acid which can also be used in making explosives."

"And hyperactic acid is so tightly controlled by the governments of the world that it can only be privately purchased on the black market," Kim said turning to Dr. Director. "We need to talk to Big Daddy Brotherson in Marrakesh."

"That's an excellent idea," Dr. Director said as she stood up from the table and turned to her top agent. "Will, take Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable to Morocco immediately."

"You want me to work with these amateurs?" Will Du yelped in indignation as he shot up out of his chair.

"Dude," Ron scowled to the irate agent, "you and me are sooo gonna play a game of 'Thud' when this is all over."

"We don't need to go to Marrakesh," Kim cut in as she wrapped her arms protectively around Ron to hold him back from tearing into agent Du. "Ron and I have dealt with Big Daddy before. I can just call him on the Kimmunicator."

When she was sure Ron wasn't going to tear apart the blue clad, obnoxious agent she let go of her husband, pulled the little blue device out of her beach bag and thumbed on the Kimmunicator. Wade's smiling face appeared on the blue PDA type device. "Hi Kim. There's been no word from any of the observatories yet."

"Thank you Wade but something new has come up," Kim said to her tech guru. "Can you put a call through to Big Daddy Brotherson for me? Please and thank you."

"Can do Kim," Wade said as he began to type on his computer keyboard.

Wade's face disappeared and the screen changed to a large, overweight man in a cheap linen suit. "Miss Possible, what can I do for you today?" Big Daddy casually asked with a slight air of annoyance.

"I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Brotherson," Kim sweetly started, "but would it be possible to find out who's been in the market for large amounts of hyperactic acid? The information would be worth a box of cheerleader chocolate."

"Would that be _milk_, chocolate?" Big Daddy anxiously begged while biting his lower lip and sweating profusely. "I would hope it's the variety with macadamia nuts."

"A box is in the mail as we speak," Kim slyly answered with a knowing nod of the head.

"If that's the case," Mr. Brotherson said regaining his air of pomposity, "then the man you're looking for is a Scot named Duff Killigan. He's a rogue golfer that's been banned from all golf courses around the world, even miniature ones. He's planning to make the world his private golf course by seeding the planet with fast growing grass seed."

"It's a pleasure doing business with you, as always," Kim practically sang as she turned off the Kimmunicator and smugly looked to Dr. Director.

"So all we need to do is find this man, Duff Killigan, and we'll find Professor Green," Dr. Betty Director said in amazement. "Simply amazing!"

"I suppose you'll want me to take these amateurs to Scotland to find the professor," Du growled, still in a huff as he plopped back down heavily in his chair and folded his arms across his chest like a scolded child.

"That will not be necessary," Sensei said, speaking up for the first time since the beginning of the briefing. "I will send Yori and Hirotaka to Scotland to find your Professor Green and bring in Mr. Killigan. At this time I would very much like to watch agent Du and Ron Stoppable do battle for a round or two."

"It will be my honor," Ron maliciously growled as he and Kim stood up and fully bowed to his teacher.

The five people adjourned to the GJ gymnasium for the fight which was broadcast throughout the facility by orders of Dr. Director. Just before the fight was to begin, Sensei pulled Ron off to the side and whispered, "You do not have to pull any punches in this fight Stoppable-sama, like you have in the past battles with the students of Yamanouchi."

"What are you saying Sensei?" Ron questioned his mentor.

"What I'm saying Stoppable-sama is," Sensei gruffly said with a slight dramatic pause before he full out growled, "_kick_ his unprofessional, royally obnoxious _butt_!"

"A little smack down in his town," Ron evilly chuckled with a slight bow to Sensei. "You got it."

"Don't you want to put on any protective gear, _amateur_?" Will taunted to the blond boy who was still only clad in his gym shorts. Will was wearing a padded helmet, chest protector and elbow and shin guards along with a mouth guard to protect his teeth.

"I won't need any, _professional_," Ron shot back as he got in a defensive stance and gave a two finger taunt to bring it.

Will Du roared in rage and charged across the mat at Ron. The blond boy stood stock still until the very last moment when he gracefully stepped aside and tripped the oncoming top agent. Will went to the mat in a heap. "Come on Willie Boy, you can do better than that," Ron taunted as he bounced a bit on the balls of his feet like Bruce Lee before he set himself again.

"You were just lucky," Will growled as he swiftly got up and dusted himself off.

He charged again, coming up short to throw a series of slashes and punches at his opponent. Ron parried and blocked all of the oncoming strikes with ease. Slowly Ron's eyes began to glow with a soft blue aura and a wicked smile came into being as Ron slyly queried, "Do you have a good medical facility here at GJ, _Top_ Agent?"

"Yes we do, why do you ask," Du grunted as he threw another punch aimed at Ron's face which the blond easily slapped aside. "Do you think you'll need it after this bout, _amateur_?"

"Nope," Ron growled as his anger peaked and the blue glow also enveloped his fists, "but you will in a minute." Suddenly, as if a light switch had been thrown, Ron went on the offensive. He grabbed the outstretched arm of his opponent as Will threw another punch and swiftly shot an open palm strike at Will's shoulder joint, dislocating the arm from said shoulder. Ron quickly followed with another open palm to Du's chest. Even with the chest protector firmly in place, the snapping of three rib bones was heard by everyone watching the bout before agent Du collapsed to the mat again, this time thoroughly routed.

"Sorry I had to damage the equipment Betty," Ron said as he turned and walked over to Kim who threw him a towel to mop his non-sweaty brow, "but the idiot had it coming with that amateur crack."

"No apologies are necessary Ron," Dr. Director said as she joined him, Kim and Sensei on the edge of the mat. A medical team swiftly came in and tended to the downed agent. "Agent Du's arrogance was getting out of hand and I was hoping you could take him down a notch or two. I also had your fight broadcast to all of the agents here to show them their new allies for the upcoming ultimate mission we'll all face in a few weeks. Now if you'll follow me, I'll show you to the transportation tubes so you and Kim can get back to your honeymoon. You should be back in time for a light lunch and some more fun on the beach before you need to get ready for your dinner date."

As the four made their way to the transportation tubes, Kim ask Dr. Director, "Was Agent Du the only reason we were brought here? I mean Professor Green is important and all that but your people could've figured out where he was being held without our help."

"That is true," Sensei nodded. "But you need to understand that this was more of a mental exercise than a physical confrontation. I only wished to make sure your mind skills were as sharp as your martial arts. Of that, I am now well satisfied. You both proved your mental acumen."

"Maaaaaan, I thought school was out and we were all done with our tests," Ron playfully whined as they reached the transportation tubes.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all rights to the characters and situations associated with Kim Possible. I borrow Kim, her family and friends for no monetary gain. I do this only to provide plots to super villains out there to take over the world with.

The Closet II

Chapter 18

Junior's Spotlight

Kim and Ron did indeed make it back in time to enjoy a light lunch. After emerging on the front porch of bungalow seven from the tube system they entered the house and found Rufus, lying on the sofa with a plate of cheese, watching satellite television. (It was a nature program actually, on the **TV Madagascar Channel **depicting the life and habits of naked mole rats, believe it or not.)

When Rufus saw the couple he raised up on his rear haunches, firmly planted his front paws on his hips and chattered angrily at them.

"Hey, hey HEY, don't you start copping an attitude with me," Ron playfully chided his little buddy. "KP and I missed breakfast too, you know. I'm sorry you didn't get to go on the mission but it was no big deal. At least you could get into the fridge and grab something to eat."

"Oh, ho-kay," the rodent shrugged after a moment's thought and went back to his eating and viewing pleasure.

Ron swiftly whipped up some tuna salad for sandwiches and the teens ate in quiet contemplation, just watching the peaceful, natural surroundings from the front porch before heading in for a nap. Kim and Ron slept for a few hours before they got up, took a shower together then got dressed up for the evening. Kim thought Ron looked spankin' in his black pleather pants and long sleeved blue turtleneck shirt while Ron thought Kim looked badical, dressed in a light blue formal dress with three inch white strappy heels. She was also happy that he remembered to bring along his supply of Le Goop.

Shortly after seven o'clock the two nattily dressed teens and one naked mole rat, (Rufus didn't dress up for the evening except for the Lotus Petal disguised as a choker around his neck,) were picked up by a stretch golf cart and taken to the hotel on the island. Senor Senior Sr. met them at the front entrance.

"Greeting, greetings," the retired Spaniard chimed with open arms, "and welcome to my Fantasy Style Island where all of your wishes come true."

"It's nice to see you again Senor Senior," Kim happily greeted their host as she and Ron were led into the hotel lobby. The ornate décor almost floored Kim and totally flummoxed Ron. The fixtures and furnishings would've put those of any of the finest five-star hotel in world to shame.

"Wow! You really went all out when you built this place." Neither of the teens knew who said it because they were both still taken aback at the opulence of the hotel. (It was Ron if you really need to know.)

"I believe you should only keep the finest life has to offer close at hand," Senor Senior said with an air of snobbery. He led the couple across the beyond posh lobby, cordially greeting the other few guests who were all dressed to the nines (all of the ladies, and most of the men, were wearing enough gold jewelry to choke an elephant) as they went until they reached a huge set of double doors. "I hope you brought your appetites with you. The meal I have planned will be most enjoyable."

The Maitre d' immediately escorted the trio to a table off to one side of the stage but was properly angled so they would have a good view of the show. The table was set for four with the finest dinnerware in the world, the fourth place setting being only a quarter the size of the other three settings. Ron held out Kim's chair for her to sit down and everyone got comfortable for the evening.

"Did you not bring the third member of your party with you Mr. Stoppable?" Senior asked out of curiosity as he pointed to the smaller set of dinnerware. "It is my understanding that you do not go anywhere without your lifelong little friend."

"Oh, you mean Rufus," Ron perked and opened up a large, well padded black pouch on his hip attached to his belt. "Hey buddy, it's time to eat."

The naked mole rat popped up out of the pouch, yawned and smacked his lips a couple of times before he opened his eyes and looked around. "Oh Wow. Nice," the mole rat cheered before he hopped up onto the table and took his place next to the diminutive dinnerware.

"Thank you," Senior nodded to the small rodent before he turned back to Ron. "I see your little friend has an appreciation of the finer things in life as well."

Dinner was not what Kim or Ron had expected. The meal, such as it was, consisted of frozen TV dinners served in its convenient tray. Senor Senior explained that he found it extremely fascinating that entire meals could be prepared in such a fashion and made available to be cooked and consumed in such a short length of time. Since Kim and Ron were underage they were served apple juice that came in small boxes instead of wine.

The conversation during dinner was pleasant and genial. Kim and/or Ron told the Spaniard about some of their past missions and Senor Senior listened intently, interjecting with an occasional "Oh my," or "You do not say," comment. Senor Senior related Junior's desire to become an international pop sensation to the teens. Kim asked what Junior's repertoire consisted of and Senior told them Junior sang the songs of the Oh Boyz and some lady named Christie Carlson Romano, but he also really enjoyed Broadway musical tunes. Kim and Ron nodded their understanding, remembering their meeting last year with the foppish, overly buff boy.

The dining room was filled to capacity with other wealthy guest while the foursome ate but as Junior walked up onto stage the dining crowd swiftly diminished. Junior started his set with **Say The Word **by CCR, (that's Christie Carlson Romano _not_ Credence Clearwater Revival,) then progressed to a few selections from the musical **Cats.** He was… terrible, to even try to put a positive spin on his performance.

Senor Senior Sr. seemed to be enjoying his son's show while both Kim and Ron, remembering to bring along a set of Wade's special earplugs that filtered out only voices and not the music, sat back, nodded and snapped their fingers to the show tunes.

During the intermission, Senor Senior asked what the teens thought of Junior's performance. Ron was at a loss for words while Kim diplomatically answered that Junior's voice was… unique, and may appeal to Eastern European tastes. She sited David Hasselhoff as another example of the lack of a musical ear for some people. (Though she put it in more tactful terms.)

"Really," Senor Senior Sr. begged in amazement, taken aback by Kim's critique. "I always thought Junior had no talent at all. I find his voice somewhat similar to that of an ostrich giving birth."

"I was gonna say a dying yak…" Ron chipped in, which got him an immediate elbow to the ribs from his wife, "…But I can go with ostrich," he quickly added.

Kim offered Senor Senior a spare set of earplugs for the second set and the Spaniard gratefully accepted the gift. His face lit up when Junior started singing the Oh Boyz song, **Hello, Hello Hello**, as he could now fully appreciate the live, twenty piece band that accompanied Junior. As it was, all four at the table could appreciate the band, Rufus having his own set of earplugs supplied by Wade. Kim unsuccessfully tried to suppress a giggle fit when Ron pointed out that all of the band members were wearing extra large headphones to deaden Junior's voice.

When the show was over, and before Junior joined them at the table, the four removed their earplugs and noticed that the diners that had somehow miraculously disappeared during the performance were now all back in their seats for dessert. Senior wanted to return the special earplugs but Kim insisted that he keep them since he would be attending other shows and she and Ron each had a pair.

"And now for the piéce de résistance," Senor Senior announced as he waved over the waiter pushing a large rolling cart with a huge sterling silver covered serving tray on it.

"Oh Goody!" Junior enthused and giggled like a school girl while clapping his hands and tapping his feet under the table in glee.

"Settle down Junior," Senior gruffly said to his son, "or you may not have any dessert." He turned to Kim and Ron and smiled as the waiter lifted the lid to the platter. "I have also recently discovered these wondrous dessert confections. They come pre-iced and individually packaged and I find them simply marvelous."

The platter was filled with Hostess Cupcakes, Twinkies and HoHo's along with Screaming Yellow Zonkers and Moon Pies, all still individually wrapped in their original cellophane. The richly dressed crowd all filed past and simply gushed over dinner and dessert as the quartet plus Junior finished their meal.

After the dessert course there was dancing. Kim and Ron tried to dance with each other but they only got in one waltz before they became the center of attention in the room. It had somehow gotten out that the young couple was quite well off, financially speaking, and the European Elite all wanted to get to know the young newlyweds who were also multi-millionaires. (Kim suspected Junior must have mentioned it to someone only because he was bored beyond belief since he wasn't the center of attention anymore now that his show was over.)

Ron was asked by one of the older, female guests to trip the light fantastic. Of course Ron diplomatically accepted and he did quite well for his first time trying to tango, although he did step on her feet once or twice not fully knowing that particular dance very well. (His MMP could only help him so much.) After the number was over she told Ron that he did quite well, even better than her husband and not to worry about the missteps since she was wearing one-of-a-kind, steel toed Prada shoes. It seemed that her husband, Philippe Bullion, couldn't even dance a two step without stepping on her delicate digits every other step.

Philippe asked the teens to come out to his exclusive club when they reached billionaire status. Kim noticed Senor Senior slowly shaking his head "No," behind Bullion's back, but said they would be sure to come out to the club as soon as it happened. Afterward, Senior told the young couple that Philippe Bullion was a pompous, arrogant snob and the club wasn't really worth joining.

xxxxxx

The teenage couple and one naked mole rat all laughed long and loud with youthful abandon as they were driven back to their secluded bungalow in a stretch limo golf cart. "Can you… can you…" Ron tried to get out between laughs before he finally settled down enough to speak. "Can you believe all those rich people thought a TV Dinner and Hostess Cupcakes is a high classed meal?"

"Oh Ron," Kim groaned through her fading laughter, "you're right, but you need to remember that with the Naco money you have now, you're as rich as a lot of those guests staying here on the island."

"I am?" Ron questioned before the sudden realization hit him. "Oh yeah, I am! But I think you meant _we_ are. What's mine is yours, remember?"

"You're right," Kim lovingly sighed as she snuggled into Ron's one-armed embrace in the back of the stretch golf cart, "I forgot that you made me sign that Jewish marriage contract thingy."

"The Ketuba," Ron replied before he kissed Kim on the forehead and blissfully sighed. Silence fell over the couple for a few minutes before Ron softly said, "We still need to try out the Lotus Triune Maneuver."

"We will sweetheart, tomorrow," Kim answered as she stirred slightly in Ron's arms to look up into his face. "When you went to the bathroom during intermission, Senor Senior told me a construction engineer will be coming out our way to see about extending the path beyond our bungalow. I told him we might be able help him clear the path with some of our mission gadgets."

Ron thought about it for a second before he began to chuckle. "If it goes the way my old MMP is telling me we'll do more than simply clear the path."

xxxxxx

A knock came from the front door the next mid morning. Kim and Ron had been lazily snuggling on the couch in the living room before the interruption. Both got up to answer the door.

"Good Morning Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable," the average sized man with brown hair parted down the middle said with a gallant tip of his hard hat, "my name is Will Friedle. I believe Mr. Senior told you about my coming out here to see about extending the road." Ron perked up at the name believing he had heard it someplace before but dismissed the absurd notion without another thought.

"Senor Senior did tell us you'd be working in the area," Kim brightly answered. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"No Mrs. Stoppable," the gentleman said as he peered away, looking to where he had been working in the island's jungle. "I just came out to complete my survey and now that it's done I won't be disturbing you while you're staying here. We won't start clearing the jungle growth for a few weeks."

"Do you mind if we did a little of the work in clearing the jungle for you?" Ron begged with his goofy smile beaming brightly.

"I'm not sure if you'd like that," Mr. Friedle said as he took off his hard hat and scratched at the back of his head. He pointed to where the road ended. "We're going to be clearing trees, brush, rocks and whatnot in that direction then we'll tunnel through that mountain to the beach beyond. It'll be a lot of hard work. A lot harder than you two teens can handle." Kim, Ron and the construction engineer had walked off the porch while Mr. Friedle pointed out the various obstacles face by he and his men until the three were at the end of the road.

"Do you mind if we try something anyway?" Kim coyly queried. "We'd really appreciate it if we could try out a bit of magic we recently found out about and we'd like your opinion of it."

"Well, I've always like a good magic show," Will Friedle chuckled, stood back a few paces and with a grand, sweeping gesture, motioned them on. "Go on ahead."

"Rufus, buddy," Ron yelled as he opened a cargo pants pocket, "it's time to try the Triune thingy."

The naked mole rat emerged from his pocket abode with the Lotus Petal already in its knife form clenched in his teeth. He scurried up Ron's body until he was perched on his big buddy's shoulder.

Kim and Ron stood shoulder to shoulder with Rufus straddling their arms. They reached out with their outer hand and the Lotus Stem and Lotus Blade suddenly popped into their outstretched grasp.

"Hey, that is a neat trick," Will Friedle enthused with a raucous round of applause.

"That's just the warm up," Kim smirked as she shifted her weight to her inner leg, letting her outside leg slowly slide to the side. Ron mirrored her move precisely as they lifted their swords over their head with both hands grasping the hilt until the very tips of the blades were touching. Rufus jabbed the Lotus Petal straight up in the air until it filled the V-shaped wedge between the two swords. A pinprick of light began when the three metal blades touched. It was dim at first but swiftly grew in intensity until it was a blinding blue glowing ball surrounding the three tips. But the glow didn't stop there. The orb expanded and grew larger until it encompassed the three who were starting to sweat from the exertion of the exercise. But still, the blue aura kept expanding.

When the glowing sphere had swelled to the diameter of a Mack truck it finally stopped growing. Mr. Friedle saw Kim and Ron were straining hard so he backed up a few more steps, afraid of what might happen next.

Suddenly the blue aura dilated back into the tips of the Triune and swiftly shot out, down the future path. Trees, brush and even rocks disintegrated in the wake of the intense beam of light. It was so bright Mr. Friedle had to cover his eyes from the intensity. When he finally dared to open his eyes he saw Kim, Ron and Rufus lying in a pile, out cold, at the jungle's edge and the three weapons were nowhere to be seen. He looked past the two teenagers and saw that a neat circular hole twenty feet in diameter was plowed through the jungle and the mountain beyond. Even the ground was furrowed in an inverted bowl shape, completing the circle.

"Now THAT is a magic trick," Will Friedle marveled as he took off his hard hat and scratched his head in wonderment.

xxxxxx

Kim groaned and felt her head to see if it was injured as she slowly regained consciousness. Everything checked out okay but she had a wicked headache and she ached all over.

"It's about time you woke up," Will Friedle excitedly yelled as he stepped from the newly furrowed path and walked over to where Kim and Ron were lying in their own beach lounges set out on the bungalow's driveway. "That was some trick! Would you believe you cut about ten or fifteen days off my work schedule?"

"What happened?" Kim queasily queried as she slowly sat up and looked around. Ron was stirring in his own chaise next to her as the construction engineer walked up on the pair.

"You three fainted after plowing the road for me," Will said as he leaned over Kim and helped the red haired girl sit up in her beach lounge chair before he assist Ron. "You were still unconscious after about five minutes so I got a coupla of beach chairs from the garage and made you comfortable. I was just checking out your work and I gotta say you two did one hellava job."

"The Lotus Triune," Ron moaned and rubbed the sides of his temples to try and make the throbbing stop. "How long have we been out?"

"You two have been dead to the world for around twenty minutes now," Mr. Friedle said as he quickly checked his wristwatch then looked back down the path he'd just walked. "As I said, I was checking out the path you cleared. You plowed straight through the jungle and bored a perfect tunnel through the mountain. The furrow stops on the other side at the beach, just like I'd planned. All I have to do now is fill in the furrow to complete the path and trim the trees a little and then I'll be done with this project."

Kim, feeling much better, stood on slightly wobbly legs and surveyed the devastating effects of the Lotus Triune Maneuver. "Wow," was all she could mutter.

"I guess the LTM _is_ a tool of last resort," Ron said as he got up, wrapped an arm around Kim's waist and saw the results of their little test. "It certainly sapped our strength."

"Well, I gotta get going," Will Friedle said as he clapped and rubbed his hands together. "Mr. Senior wants me to leave you alone while you're here on the island and I got to get started on another project." He headed off toward the stretch limo golf cart parked in front of the house.

"What does Senor Senior want you to build next?" Kim queried as she and Ron escorted the construction engineer to his ride.

"An outdoors, Olympic sized ice rink," Mr. Friedle nonchalantly said as he got into the golf cart. "And after that I'm scheduled to pave the path out here."

"Wait a minute," Ron said as he suddenly realized just who the engineer was. "Weren't you an actor at one time?"

"So you recognized me," Will Friedle sheepishly chuckled. "Yeah, I was the obnoxious older brother on the TV show, **Boy Meets World **and I've done a few cartoon voices over the years, but I decided to get out of the biz and do something more decent and wholesome with my life. Beside, Mr. Senior pays a whole lot better than any of my acting gigs did and the work is steady." He put the cart in gear and sped away with a jaunty wave of the hand over his shoulder before Kim or Ron could react.

xxxxxx

Author's Note: If anyone doesn't know, Will Friedle was the voice of Ron Stoppable for the show. Using his name was just another of my little inside jokes in loving dedication to the series.

I'll also disclaim at this time that I don't own any part of the music, singers, snack cakes or satellite channels mentioned in this story. Is their even a TV Madagascar satellite channel?


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all rights to the characters and situations associated with Kim Possible. I borrow Kim, her family and friends for no monetary gain. I do this only to clear up the weather here in Colorado, I'm sick of all the snow. Time to move back to Florida.

The Closet II

Chapter 19

It Begins

Our two teens and one naked mole rat spent the rest of the day resting and recuperating in their bedroom from the Lotus Triune Maneuver. Ron had found Rufus nestled in his pants pocket, the naked mole rats normal resting place, after the construction engineer had left and the mighty rodent told him that he had barely managed to crawl in there after the LTM before he'd passed out.

The next day the three walked for over an hour to get to the indoor ski hill and had a great time snowboarding on the slope. Senor Senior came over and joined then for lunch in the chalet at the bottom of the slope. The Spaniard was utterly appalled when he found out Kim and Ron had walked all the way to the ski hill and immediately assigned one of the stretch limo golf cart to be at their disposal for the rest of their stay, especially after he'd heard the report of what'd happened the previous day from Will Friedle, his personal, private construction engineer. Kim and Ron thanked Senor Senior and vowed to take advantage of the spa after the elderly Spaniard reminded them of that particular amenity.

The teens drove home early in the afternoon to hit the beach, taking advantage of the beautiful day. They set up six beach umbrellas in a canopy above a single chaise lounge so they wouldn't be spied upon from any space bourn GJ satellites before they stripped down to their birthday suits and made love in the shade.

On the fifth day of their stay, Kim and Ron went to the marina for a little sailing. Well, the six person crew actually manned the sailboat while the teens lazed about on deck and were waited on hand and foot.

The seventh day was spent in the spa. Ron and Kim had trained the whole sixth day, sparring on the beach in only their skimpy swimsuits, so they were a tad sore and needed the mud baths, kelp wraps, medi and pedicures and deep tissue massages to recover from their training. (Rufus especially loved the mud bath and pedicure.) They were totally relaxed and feeling in great shape when they arrived back at bungalow seven at the end of the seventh day of their honeymoon just as the sun was beginning to set.

Rufus scampered into the living room and turned on the television while Ron stepped into the kitchen to begin supper. Kim went to the garage for a couple of chaise lounges to be placed on the patio so she and Ron could watch the sun set while dinner was cooking.

"Supper is started," Ron said as he came out the back door, laid down in the large chaise with Kim and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "It'll just be a coupla minutes." He moved in for another kiss but was interrupted when Rufus came running out the back door and jumped between their two face, angrily chattering away.

"The satellite TV isn't working?" Kim questioned the diminutive rodent. Ever since she had bonded with Ron and received a portion of the Mystic Powers, she was better able to understand the mole rat.

"Uh huh uh huh, snow," Rufus moaned as he sadly nodded his head.

"Well, maybe we knocked the dish out of alignment when we did the Lotus Triune Maneuver," Kim postulated. "Or maybe there are sunspots interfering with the signal."

"TV good last night," Rufus said shaking his head to indicate that the maneuver wasn't the cause.

"And sunspots shouldn't affect all of the channels," Ron said as he laid back in the lounge chair. His eyes were closed but a blue haze was seeping from beneath his eyelids indicating that he was using his Mystical Monkey Powers. "Nope, my MMP is telling me that something diabolical has disrupted all satellite communications around the world."

Kim pulled the Kimmunicator out of the tote bag beside the chair and thumbed it on. All she got from the tiny but powerful device was static. "Now I'm worried. If we can't get a hold of Wade that means this might possibly be a prelude to an invasion from space."

Just then a small model rocket came crashing down on the beach not ten feet in front of them. The two teens got up and went to the tiny vehicle to check it out. Upon close inspection they saw that it was one of Jim and Tim's rockets and found a message inside the nose cone.

_Guys, _

_All global communications are out so this is the only way to get word to you. Something major is up and you should probably get back home immediately!_

_Wade_

"Well, I guess that's it then," Ron said as he headed toward the house. "I'll finish prepping dinner and we can go."

Kim followed her husband into the house and headed for the front door when she heard a knock as Ron continued on to the kitchen. She opened the front door and found Senor Senior Sr. standing there, looking extremely distressed. "Senor Senior. What's brings you way out here this evening? Please come in."

"Thank you Kim Stoppable," the elderly Spaniard graciously said as he entered and Kim led him into the living room. "I am most trouble by what is occurring. All of the satellite televisions and telephones are not working at the hotel and my staff has no idea what is wrong. I was wondering if you could get in touch with your man Wade and see if he could fix the problem."

"Ron and I just received a note from Wade and found out that _all_ communications around the globe are out," Kim said, handing the note to Senior Sr. as they sat down on the couch. "A major threat is suppose to be heading our way from outer space and we think that this sitch is the prelude to an alien invasion. We were just about to sit down for a quick bite to eat before heading home to check it out."

"There's plenty to eat if you'd like to join us," Ron said as he entered the living room while wiping his hands on a dish towel and stopped to stand next to Kim.

"No, no, I believe my place is back at the hotel where my guests may need me," Senor Senior said as he stood, handed the note back to Kim and headed for the front door. "I will make sure your vehicle is prepared for your departure."

"Thank you Senor Senior," Kim said as she and Ron escorted the Spaniard out to his stretch limo style golf cart.

"And when the crisis is over," Senior smiled as he got into the stretch golf cart, "I hope you will return to finish your honeymoon that has been so rudely interrupted. You have only been here one week and I promised you two."

"We look forward to coming back," Ron yelled as he and Kim waved their good-bye and watched Senor Senior Sr. drive away. Ron wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked back in to the house and he informed her, "Dinner will be ready in five minutes."

"I'll start packing while you put dinner on the table," Kim said before she gave her husband a brief buss on the lips and split off to the bedroom to swiftly pack for the journey home.

The silence at the table was palpable. Whether it was from the unknown circumstances the three were going to face or simply because they were getting into the proper mindset for the upcoming battle they were sure to face, no one knew. After eating, the dirty dishes were placed in the dishwasher and kitchen cleaned before they finished packing and got dressed in their mission clothes.

When the stretch golf cart was loaded with their luggage Kim wrapped her arms around Ron's shoulders and gave him a passionate kiss right there in the driveway. "Don't worry KP," the blond sighed as their lips parted, "we'll be back before you can say Bueno Nacho is Naco-licious."

"I'm not worried Ron, Sweetie," Kim cooed and nestled further into his embrace, "my Mystical Monkey Powers are telling me everything will be fine. I just wanted to take a second and tell you that I'm so very proud of what you've accomplished ever since I locked you in that old janitor's closet one year ago."

"Has it been that long?" Ron chuckled as he leaned back a bit so he could look into Kim's gorgeous green eyes. "It only seems like it was last week that you dragged me into the closet at school."

"I did drag you in to the closet a little over a month ago," Kim giggled like a schoolgirl, which technically she still was since they had just passed their final Sophomore year exams, "but that was so we could have a little alone time and make out as husband and wife just before we left for Japan. No, I'm talking about when I was hiding from Josh Monkey because I was so afraid to ask him out to the Spring Fling Dance our Freshman year."

"Oh yeah," Ron quietly said as it dawned on him as to what she was talking about, "my take over the world dream."

"You might've dreamed of taking over the world then but it's what led me to finally take a good look at you and understand how much you mean to me. I love you Ron Stoppable and us being a wedded couple is the best thing to happen to me in my entire life."

"Now that you mention it," Ron chuckled as he snuggled Kim closer in his arms, "I guess I should be happy you slammed the door in my face if it got you thinking about me and it got me outta my procrastination and vegetation state."

"You've worked so very hard to get up to my level," Kim sighed

"I had to in order to fulfill the prophecy," Ron chuckled. "Even before I went to Japan on that first exchange trip, I knew that if I wanted to keep being a part of your life I would have to step up my game to become your equal. When you gave me the chance to become your boyfriend, that was all the incentive I needed. Now that I got you I'm never gonna let you go, no matter what."

"You got me alright," Kim laughed before she laid another hot kiss on her husband that lasted a good long minute. Finally they broke apart and she headed for the driver's side of the golf cart. "Let's get started. The world's not going to save itself."

"I'm with you all the way KP," Ron cheered as he took one step and his pants fell down around his ankles. Kim raucously laughed as he slowly pulled them back up with a sigh then got in the passenger's side. Kim trounced down on the gas pedal and they zoomed off to the island airport.

The teen couple saw a huge crowd gathered in front of one of the hangers when they arrived at the airfield. Neither Kim nor Ron could see their car anywhere else so they headed for the throng of what appeared to be all of the guest on the island. The well dressed mob suddenly parted like the Red Sea did for Moses and the teens could finally see Kim's Roth SL Coupe sitting in the middle of the assembled rich with Senor Senior Sr. and his son Senor Senior Jr. standing in front of the car.

"What's all this then?" Ron wondered aloud as he and Kim got out of the stretch golf cart and walked up to the two Spaniards. Kim noticed a few of the rich guests immediately grabbed their bags and tucked them into the back seat of the Sloth before the hired help could lift a finger.

"We are all here to see you off Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable," Senor Senior Sr. said as if this was an everyday, normal occurrence, "on your mission to reestablish global communications."

"As if _that_ is really important," Junior yawned in utter boredom.

"It's _very_ important," Philippe Bullion practically yelp in dismay. "And if you get the satellite television working before morning I'll cut your first year's membership fees to the Billionaire's Club by five, oh heck, make that _six_ percent when you qualify!"

Mrs. Bullion, the woman Ron tangoed with after they had seen Junior's show, leaned over and whispered, "The only musical entertainment on the island right now is Junior and you know how well he sings. We want our MTV." Both Kim and Ron cringed at the thought of Junior's singing being the only live entertainment on the island.

"We'll take care of the sitch as fast as we can," Ron reassured the portly rich woman. That also brought a great sigh of relief from all of the rich folks within earshot.

Kim and Ron were swiftly hustled into the car and everyone waved their good-byes as the teens took to the skies.

"Be well my young friends," Senior Sr. said under his breath as he too waved his farewells.

Kim had just leveled off at cruising altitude when the monitor in the dash came to life with snowy static. After a few seconds Wade's image started to fuzz into shape. "Wade, is that you buddy?" Ron queried to the picture of the young genius sitting there holding his ever present cup of soda.

"Are you starting to get satellite communications back up and running?' Kim questioned the picture as Wade finally came into focus. "If you are, that means quite a few people back on Senior Island will be extremely happy."

"Sorry guys," Wade said, beaming a bright smile from the now clear monitor, "but this is just a private, temporary fix. Jim and Tim have been working on their own satellite for a while now and got your dad to launch it into space. All of the other satellites were hit with an electromagnetic pulse and knocked out of commission just before the launch."

"And just _where_ did the EM pulse come from?" Kim asked, now fully knowing the answer.

"A single spaceship suddenly emerged from the dark side of the moon a few hours ago and started zapping all of the satellites," Wade anxiously said before he took a quick sip of soda. "After they were all knocked out a narrow beam transmission was sent to all the major seats of power around the world; The White House, Buckingham Palace, The Kremlin and so on."

"And in that transmission was an ultimatum telling us to surrender or be annihilated," Kim angrily harshed as her grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"In a nutshell," Wade nonchalantly shrugged. "The President, and most of the other heads of state, responded by launching off a few nuclear warheads at the ship but the nukes were all stopped by some kinda ray that froze them dead in their flight paths for a coupla seconds before they all fell harmlessly back down to earth."

"Where's the ship now?" Ron questioned from the passenger seat.

"It's hovering one mile above the Saudi Arabia desert," Wade said as he looked over to one of his other monitors and nodded. "It's stationary for the moment, directly over one of the largest oilfields in the area. And guys, it's kinda big."

"Big enough for an invading army of thousands of aliens?" Ron asked.

"Actually," Wade said as he started to rapidly type on his keyboard, "there appears to be only two aliens on the spaceship. GJ just sent me the ultimatum transmission and I'm patching it through to you now."

The picture on the monitor in the car's dash flickered for a moment before a wide shot of two tall muscular aliens, green in coloring and scantily dressed in furs, appeared. The picture slowly zoomed in to a close up of the aliens. "Greeting's Earthlings," the obviously male of the two said with a malicious grin. "I am Warhok and this is my mate Warmonga. We are Lowardians. Our people travel the galaxies to find and conquer other worlds. We were passing through your pitiful solar system when our scanners recognized the vast wealth of resources on your world so we thought it would be best to stop for a quelar or two and plunder your planet to refuel our ship."

"You can either let us ravage your puny planet and take what we want," Warmonga said with a lascivious smile, "or suffer utter annihilation and we'll take what we want anyway. It matters not to us."

The transmission cut out and Wade's image reappeared on the screen as he continued the briefing. "By my calculations, Warhok and Warmonga are ten and nine feet tall respectively and can defend themselves against any and all of earth's usual defenses with the vast amount of equipment on their spaceship."

"That means Ron and I will just have to show them a few of Earth's _un_usual defenses," Kim said with determination in her voice as she steered the Sloth toward the Middle East.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all rights to the characters and situations associated with Kim Possible. I borrow Kim, her family and friends for no monetary gain. I do this only to clear up the weather here in Colorado, I'm sick of all the cold and snow. It's time to move back to Florida.

The Closet II

Chapter 20

Save The World

Kim and Ron were greatly surprised, and a bit grief-stricken, when they reached the spaceship twenty-five miles outside the city of Riyadh, Saudi Arabia. The huge long, boxy-shaped ship had moved to hover over an area that wasn't rich in oil, just a strip of desert wasteland, but what was strewn across the normally desolate sands was what totally shocked them. They thought most of the countries in the area would've try to attack the enormous ship with conventional air and ground power, which they had, but the two teens also thought the battle would still be raging when they arrived.

It wasn't.

Thousands upon thousands of downed military aircraft cluttered the sands under the big ship either in total flames or utterly destroyed. The entire airpower of at least seven or eight nations along with aircraft from many other countries from around the world were wiped out and not a living soul survived. The wreckage strewn across the ground was massive. The downed aircraft littered the landscape amidst the carnage of tanks, ground-to-air missile firing platforms and other various assault vehicles. They could even see quite a few non-military personnel scattered about on the ground, dead. The decimated bodies appeared to be holding guns, knives and even rocks that they had been fighting with still clutched in their unmoving hands. The sheer carnage was devastating to the young couple but it set their resolve to fight to the bitter end to save the world.

"Wade, is there any way to talk to Warhok and Warmonga?" Kim angrily questioned as she piloted the Sloth around the huge ship hovering a mile above the devastation.

"I thought you might ask that so I've been working on opening up communications with the spaceship," Wade said as he furiously typed away at his computer. "Just give me a second."

Wade finished his hyper-typing with a flourish and the screen changed from that of him to that of the two aliens. "Ah, this must be the surrendering committee," Warmonga said with a gleaming but sinister smile.

"We're here to talk alright…" Ron growled to the screen.

"…But we talk with our fists and feet," Kim continued his thought. "Ron and I are here to challenge you in hand-to-hand combat, just us against the two you, winner takes all."

"Personal combat?" Warhok said, taken aback by the unexpected challenge. He turned to his mate and broadly smiled. "Why, we haven't been challenged like this since we defeated those ten Plaxar warriors on Plaxius Prime, nine gleens ago."

"That was a beautiful battle," Warmonga waxed in revelry of the fight, "and you were magnificent my beloved. The way you ripped those three Plaxian warriors apart with your bare hands…"

"And after the battle you were as wild as a Thorgoggle in our bed chambers," Warhok growled lasciviously as he wrapped his arms around his mate and roughly pulled her to him.

"Later Warhok," the large green female alien slyly said as she pushed away from his grasp. "First we do battle with these puny Earthlings then we can have some fun before we destroy all living things on this world and plunder its resources."

"You are right," Warhok said, trying to get his amorous feelings under control. He turned back to the screen, pushed a button on the long, gold colored gauntlet on his wrist and said with a sneer, "We shall fight you aboard this ship in the practice arena. Enter on the port side and say good bye to your world, you will _never_ see it again after you board this ship."

The transmission cut out and Wade's image appeared again as Kim circled around to the left side of the spaceship and saw an open hatchway big enough to fly the Sloth in near the bottom of the ship. "Wade, we're going in!"

"Okay Kim," Wade said from the monitor, "but if you can, set up the Kimmunicator so I can watch the fight. I'll try to help you anyway I can."

"Thanks for the offer buddy," Ron said to Wade, "but I don't think there's too much you can do from your bedroom."

"I…" Wade started before he looked around at the myriad pieces of electronic equipment in his bedroom and realized that maybe Ron was right; There wasn't much he could do to help even having all of that equipment. "I guess you're right Ron sooo, I'll just wish you luck."

"You still rock Wade," Kim smiled as she landed the car just inside the hatchway and drove down the corridor. "We'll keep the channel open anyway so you can watch in case you do think of anything."

Ron estimated that they drove about three city blocks, making the occasional turn when a barricade suddenly popped up directing them down a different corridor. Finally they reached two large doors at the end of a hallway that opened automatically as they approached. Passing through the doors they found themselves on the floor of a large arena that was as big as a basketball court. Kim stopped just inside the doors, put the Sloth in park and turned off the ignition. She took out the Kimmunicator and set it on the dash, pointing out the front windshield so Wade could view the battle.

"I love you KP," Ron cooed as he took her hand in his.

"And I love you too Ron," Kim lovingly sighed as she leaned over and gave him a brief kiss, then giggled. "But don't you want to call me KS now that we're married? It's been almost two months since the wedding and you're still calling me KP."

"You'll always be my KP," Ron said with a sincerity in his voice that was truly believable if it wasn't for the lopsided, goofy grin he was sporting. Kim dismissed the grin as being only part of the overall "Ronness Package" that she loved so dearly.

"And you'll always be _my_ Ron," Kim smiled back, patting his hand before she became serious again. "Now let's go kick some alien butt."

"Hey, that's my line!" Ron playfully yelped as they got out of the car and walked, hand-in-hand, to the center of the arena.

"I know," Kim laughed, "I read your mind. You've been trying to find a spot in our conversation to use it ever since we left Senior Island."

"It is always pleasant to see our enemy with a smile on their face," Warhok jovially lilted as he and Warmonga walked into the arena through a set of double doors at the other end of the vast space. "That means they have either made their peace with their Maker and are resigned to their fate or that they are overconfident and have no idea what they are up against."

"Perhaps we should be proper hosts and show them around the ship before we kill them unmercifully," Warmonga joked with a sly sneer.

"Hey that'd be badical!" Ron practically cheered. "And just to show that we're proper guests, I'll go get the beverages we brought along so you can taste what Earth has to offer." He raced back over to the Sloth, grabbed the Kimmunicator and hooked it onto his belt before he picked up the dozen extra juice boxes he'd brought along for the trip and ran back over to the group.

Kim smiled inwardly when she saw the Kimmunicator, with Wade diligently typing away on the screen, hanging from Ron's belt. She knew their tech genius was getting tons of information from the various scanners in the device and was collating and assimilating it as fast as he could. Kim also knew that if she and Ron failed in this mission, which she felt in her heart could never happen, that someone on Earth would use that info to stop the aliens and avenge their deaths. Thanks to Ron and his quick thinking, one way or another, the two Lowardians wouldn't be ravaging any other worlds.

"This is apple juice," Ron gleefully said as he held one of the small boxes out to Warmonga, "the juice that comes from the fruit of an apple tree. It's really quite delicious."

The large green alien took the small box between thumb and forefinger, her giant paw dwarfing the tiny box, and examined it. "It is something to eat?" Warmonga questioned before she popped the juice box in her mouth and bit down, then chewed. A smile crossed her face. "The inside liquid is quite refreshing," then her face soured, "but the outside hull is disgusting." She spat out the beyond crushed box.

"Well actually, you're suppose to open the box and only drink what's inside," Kim said as she took one of the juice boxes from her husband, deftly pulled off the attached straw and inserted it into the small hole in top of the box.

She offered the box to Warhok who quickly slurped the entire contents down. "Ack!" the big alien spat in revulsion and tossed the box away. "It is too sweet for a true warrior's taste."

"Yeah well," Ron said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "I suppose a true warrior would go for prune juice or something like that."

"No, these are quite adequate," Warmonga said as she grabbed the other ten juice boxes from Ron's arms and proceeded to rip off the tops with her teeth, slosh the tiny amount of juice into her mouth then toss the empty carton away.

"So how about that tour?" Kim hopefully chimed.

"It _would_ be a pleasant change of pace from our other conquests," Warmonga said as she wiped her mouth on her bare forearm after finishing off the last juice box.

"If it would make you happy," Warhok grumbled before he walked off, closely followed by Ron, Kim and Warmonga.

Rufus popped his head out of Ron's pants pocket and looked over to Kim who simply nodded as she used her Mystical Monkey Power and telepathically talked to the mighty mole rat. Rufus nodded his understanding, scampered down Ron's leg and grabbed the first juice boxes Warmonga has chewed on before he returned to the pants pocket and held it up so Wade could scan it and get a profile of Warmonga's DNA, just like Kim had wordlessly asked.

The tour went quickly. They casually walked through the engine room, bridge, and detention facilities, among other areas, as either Warhok or Warmonga told the teens about each place. Warhok's sour demeanor slowly changed as he showed off the amazing Lowardian technology until he was practically boasting about each and every piece of equipment in their vast arsenal. Kim asked the occasional question, distracting the two aliens while Ron diligently made sure Wade was able to scan everything.

After an hour the tour was over and Kim and Ron found themselves back in the middle of the arena facing off against the invaders. "Now that you've seen our awesome might do you wish to spare yourselves any further damage and surrender?" Warhok asked as he proudly puffed out his massive chest.

"Thank you for the tour of your spaceship," Kim kindly answered before she slipped in to a martial arts defensive stance, "but we're not impressed enough to surrender."

"We came here to beat you bad guys," Ron said as he got into a Monkey Kung Fu stance, "and that's exactly what were going to do." Rufus, realizing that the fight was on, quickly scurried out of Ron's pocket, grabbed the Kimmunicator and ran over to the Sloth to watch the battle from the hood of the car.

"So you still think you can defeat us," Warhok laughed derisively, "even after seeing our mighty weapons?"

"I know sixteen styles of martial arts," Kim growled as she sunk lower in her posture, "and I'm not afraid to use them to defend the Earth."

"Seventeen KP," Ron stated as he stood up out of his pose and nonchalantly put his hands on his hips with a goofy smile. "You know seventeen styles now that you've been trained in Tai Sheng Pek Qwar." He quickly set himself back into a Monkey style stance as his countenance grew firm for battle once again.

"You're right Ron," Kim grinned sadistically, not moving a muscle from her pose, "seventeen. And except for your battle staff and ray gun, all of your weapons are meant to attack planets, not someone in hand-to-hand combat."

"So be it," Warhok announced as he and Warmonga got into their own battle stances.

Warhok charged at Ron while Warmonga stepped toward Kim and tried to swat the redhead between her outstretched hands. Kim deftly launched herself high into the air, somersaulted twice and planted a kick to the back of the big green woman's head before landing and placing a side kick to the back of Warmonga's right knee. The leg buckled and the nine foot tall warrior woman fell flat on her face.

Ron faired just as well as he channeled up his Mystical Monkey Powers. Warhok swung a meaty fisted roundhouse at Ron who ducked under the haymaker, leapt into the air and came down, glowing fist first, into the warrior dude's face, sending him to the hard floor of the arena.

The two titan-sized aliens swiftly rose from the floor and struck again but both Kim and Ron were too quick on their feet to allow their foes to hit them. The young couple got in a few more good strikes before both Warmonga and Warhok backed off a step, each removed a two foot long baton from their belts and twisted the middle, activating the sticks. The baton extended into a six foot long battle staff with electricity dancing at each end and the two green aliens rapidly resumed their attack.

Kim was able to cartwheel and flip away from the first few strikes before she zigged when she should've zagged and was struck in the side by the electrified staff that sent her flying twenty feet. "KP!" Ron yelped in dismay sensing his wife take the hit and unceremoniously land in a heap.

The distraction was all Warhok needed to hit Ron with his battle staff who flew and landed in a pile next to Kim. The redheaded heroine slowly got to her feet and shook out her scarlet locks to regain her senses as Ron groaned and swiftly regained his footing, his MMP somehow damping the blow more than Kim's Mystic Powers did for her.

"I think it's time to teach these unwanted visitors some proper manners Ron," Kim growled as she held out her hand. In a bright blink of an eye, the Lotus Blade appeared in her hand.

"If they want to up the ante and use weapons," Ron gruffly agreed as he held out his left hand and the Lotus Stem flashed into view, "then I think we should do likewise, KP."

The two teen heroes leapt back into action, parrying battle staff blows left and right with their mystically enhanced weapons. Ron was the first to find an opening in Warhok's attack, severing the battle staff in half and rendering it useless before he lashed out with a MMP empowered palm strike that sent his opponent to the other end of the arena. In almost choreographed fashion, Kim preformed the same moves, severing Warmonga's staff in half and sending the giantess to land next to her mate.

"This isn't over yet," the large green woman growled as she rose to her feet, grabbed the ray-type gun from its holster and aimed it at the two teens. "FOR LOWARDIA!" she screamed as she fired.

Kim and Ron's reflexes were finely honed after more than a year of training and fighting together. They stood side-by-side, one arm wrapped around their mate's waist and crossed swords in front of them as the Lotus Stem and Lotus Blade changed into glowing blue shields. The blast from Warmonga's weapon bounced off the shields and ricocheted back at the aliens, hitting them in the chest and knocking the two aliens unconscious but also blowing the door of the arena off their hinges.

Suddenly the arena went dark for a few seconds before red emergency lights kicked on.

"Hey guys," Wade said from the Kimmunicator still sitting on the hood of the Sloth next to Rufus as Wade remotely drove the car up to the two teens, "thanks for including me on the tour. I was able to use the scanned information to find a way to hack into their systems. I now have complete control of the ship."

"Wade, have I ever told you that you rock?" Kim laughed as she snatched up the Kimmunicator from the hood of her car.

"I'm sorry that I dissed you earlier," Ron said as he picked up Rufus from the hood of the car and let the naked mole rat climb up his arm onto his shoulder. "I shoulda known you'd find some way to help us from your room."

"Hey," the tech genius waved off the apology, "it was no big. I took your comment as a challenge, Ron."

"And it _was_ you who brought the Kimmunicator along on the tour," Kim added before she gave her husband a quick kiss on the cheek. "You must have thought bringing Wade along was a good idea."

"Oh oh!" Rufus loudly squeaked as he pointed to the other end of the arena. "Bad guys gone."

Sure enough, when Kim and Ron looked to where Rufus was pointing they saw Warhok and Warmonga were no longer laying unconscious at the far end of the arena and had disappeared.

"I think it's time we get outta here," Ron said as he swiftly slipped into the passenger's seat of the Sloth.

"I think your right Ron," Kim echoed as she got into the driver's side and started the car.

Kim drove back along the halls and kicked in the three jet engines when she saw the hatch appear at the end of the corridor in which they had entered the spaceship through. The Roth SL Coupe rocketed out of the portal and took to the skies just as the hatch began to close.

"Sorry guys," Wade sheepishly admitted from the monitor in the car's dash as he frantically typed away on his computer keyboard, "but it looks like either Warhok or Warmonga have overridden my override signal. They've completely regained control of their ship once again and I'm locked out of their system."

"That's probably a bad thing," Ron hesitantly murmured as he looked at the large spaceship hovering outside his side of the car, "right?" The hatches along both side of the ship opened and machines started to pour from the openings. The machines were each thirty feet long and pointed at the leading end and had a red glowing saucer shaped disk affixed to the other. Kim, Ron and Wade all recognized the machines as being three-legged, Lowardian Walkers they had seen during the tour. As soon as they left the hatches the alien machines started to fall to Earth.

"It _is_ a bad thing Ron," Wade excitedly said from the monitor as he watched the machine fall on another screen in his room. "They've started the invasion!"

"We need to stop those Walkers before they can land and do some major damage," Kim growled in her full mission mode voice as she put the Sloth into a dive in front of the falling machines. She hit a button on the dash that retracted the roof and windows making the car a convertible. "Ron, you'll have to use the Lotus Stem to bring them down."

"You got it KP," Ron firmly said as he stood up in the now convertible car, held his hand out to the side and willed the Mystical Blade into being again.

The Roth SL Coupe flew down next to the lead alien machine and Ron swung the glowing blue blade at the saucer shaped head of the menace, slicing a gash in its armor. Kim quickly steered them away as sparks fizzled and popped from the damage before the whole Walker exploded. Pieces of the blown up machine flew everywhere, including upward causing the machines above it to become damaged and explode themselves.

The chain reaction was spectacular but it didn't catch all of the Walkers so Kim maneuvered the car beneath the next line of falling machines. Ron swiftly swung the Lotus Stem again getting similar results. The blade damaged the menacing machine which exploded and took out another forty or fifty alien Walkers. Their two attacks had destroyed a hundred of the deadly machines but there were just too many of them to fully halt the invasion.

"This isn't working Ron," Kim yelled to her husband as she maneuvered the car out of the way of the rest of the falling machines. We'll have to use the Lotus Triune Maneuver."

"But Kim," Wade said from the monitor, "the maneuver won't be able to take out the rest of the invading Walkers. I estimate you'll only be able to destroy seventy-five percent of them and then you'll be knocked out cold. Warhok and Warmonga will be able to make more and the world will be overrun by them."

"Not if we take out the whole mother ship," Ron said as he slide back into the passenger's seat, still holding the Lotus Stem in his hand.

"Wade," Kim began as she piloted the car to the front of the football stadium long spaceship and maneuvered the car until it was facing the boxy-shaped ship head on, "you'll have to take control of the Sloth while we do this." Both she and Ron rose from their seats and stood in the open, side-by-side with an arm wrapped around his or her mate.

"Wait Kim, you're too close!" Wade warned as he quickly snatched up his joystick and tried to back the car away from the hovering alien vessel.

The two teens raised their swords with their outside hands above their heads and joined the very tips of the Lotus Blade and Lotus Stem together as Rufus scampered up to their touching shoulders and extended the Lotus Petal into position. The joined tips of the Triune began to glow and expand brighter and brighter and then a beam of Mystical Energy shot out at the hovering alien ship.

xxxxxxx

Author's Note: Yes, I'm stopping the story here for the obligatory cliffy. Go to the bathroom, grab a soda and an order of Nacos and _then_ turn the page for the next installment of this thrilling saga.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: The Walt Disney Company owns all rights to the characters and situations associated with Kim Possible. I borrow Kim, her family and friends for no monetary gain. I do this only to quell my desire to express myself. Yeah, that'll work just fine.

The Closet II

Chapter 21

Aftermath

Kim's eye's slowly fluttered open. It took a few seconds before she could focus well enough to realize that she was in bed, a hospital bed to be precise considering all of the medical equipment surrounding her, and that Ron was lying directly next to her. The machine weren't hooked up or anything. They seemed to be in place for just in case.

She could feel that she had a few small stinging cuts and bruises on her face but the thing that concerned her most was Ron. His forehead was tightly wrapped with a huge cottony gauze lump near his temple which could only mean one thing. He had a major injury there.

Kim _had_ seen what happened to the spaceship when the Lotus Triune Maneuver ripped into the front of the ship. Bulges, bumps and tears rippled along the entire length starting at the nose and rapidly continuing on down the entire surface as if millions of tiny explosions were trying to escape the vessel as the Mystical Triune Beam moved its way down the length of the ship. Then the whole vessel exploded into a million billion pieces, some of which hit the Sloth and both her and Ron.

Then Kim had blacked out, thoroughly drained by the LTM.

"I see you're finally awake." The female voice sounded familiar to Kim, but very tired and filled with relief. Kim turned and saw her mother standing in the doorway to the room, looking way past tired but with a slight smile appearing on her lips. Kim tried to sit up but she immediately fell back onto the bed. "Don't try to move too much Kimmie," Dr. Ann Possible said as she walked over to the bed and laid a loving hand on her daughter's shoulder to keep her in place. "You've been unconscious for ten hours and took some shrapnel in the arm but otherwise you survived the blast."

Kim suddenly felt the pain in her right arm and finally saw the bandage wrapped around her right bicep. "What about Ron?" she croaked, her voice coming out harsh and raspy, probably because she had been out of it for so long and her throat was parched. (Especially since she didn't partake of any of the juice boxes before the battle.)

Dr. Possible picked up a large lidded mug with a straw in the top from the nightstand and held it for Kim to drink from as she said, "Ron didn't fair as well as you did. From what Wade told us as he piloted the Sloth here to Middleton Hospital, Ron used his body to shield you from the explosion before he finally got his bubble shield thing up to cover you both. As you've probably figured out, he caught one piece of shrapnel near the left temple but he also received multiple small pieces in his back. One hit very close to the spinal column so Ron could be paralyzed, but we won't know for sure until after he's awake and we can do more tests. Also, he lost a lot of blood before you both got here but we were able to stop the bleeding and he's holding his own right now… Though heaven knows why. He should've died from all of his wounds."

"It's the Mystical Monkey Power," Kim informed her mother as she swept a few errant strands of blond hair from the bandages around his forehead with her good hand. "Ron's MMP is keeping him alive until it can fully heal him." Kim turned to her mother and asked, "Which wound is the most severe?"

"All of the other doctors are concerned with the damage near his spine," Dr. Possible said in the most professional voice she could muster under the circumstances considering she was talking about her daughter's husband… Her one and only son-in-law, "but it's the head wound that worries me the most." Ann put the plastic mug of ice water back on the nightstand and leaned across her daughter to examine the bandages wrapping Ron's head for a second before standing again. "Anytime you have damage to the head, so close to the brain, that's a major concern."

"I can help heal Ron," Kim hopefully said as she tried to sit up again, this time being able to do so, "but I gotta see what I'm working on. Can you take the bandages off?"

"We were just getting ready to change his dressings," Dr. Possible answered in a bit of a surprise that her daughter wanted to help, "but what can you do?"

"If you remember when Sensei talked to you just before Ron and I got married," Kim said as she held up a MMP glowing hand for her mother to see, "he told you that I would receive a healthy dose of Ron's Mystical Monkey Powers when we bonded. Those Powers can be used to heal."

"I don't know about this Kimmie," Dr. Ann Possible said taking a step back, slightly bewildered by the sudden appearance of the blue glow since this was the first time she'd seen it first hand, so to speak, and up close. "Maybe we should let nature take its course and let Ron heal on his own."

"But I gotta help him mom!" Kim yelped in a bit of a panic, "I love Ron. I can't save the world without him!"

"I understand how you feel Kimmie," Ann cooed to calm down her daughter as she stepped back over to the bed and tried to push the redhead back down. "But you're talking about something I have no knowledge or experience with. You know we have the best medical facilities and staff in the world here and the general opinion is to let Ron heal normally."

Kim laid back on the bed in a huff. She knew she could help her husband but she didn't know how she could convince her mother to let her. Then Kim had an idea. A slight smirk arose on her face as she asked, "Mom, did you see the scar on Ron's upper right arm when you checked him over for any additional injuries?"

"Why, yes I did," Dr. Possible said as she went over to Ron's side of the bed, lifted the sleeve of his hospital gown and pointed to the faint white line on his arm. "It's right here, but what does this old scar have to do with what we're talking about? It looks like it happened sometime a few years ago."

"No, it happened two or three weeks ago when we were at Yamanouchi," Kim informed her mother. "Ron fell out of a tree and got a huge gash there but we were able to heal it right away using our Mystic Powers."

"That's amazing," Dr. Possible marveled as she took a closer look at the faint white line. "This looks as if it should've taken nine or ten stitches and years to heal to this point."

"Nope, we did it right after the accident," Kim said as she quickly unwrapped the gauze bandages from around her bicep then place a glowing left hand over her own wound. "And if you still don't believe me…"

"Kimmie!" Dr. Possible screeched in horror as she watched her daughter bare the gash on her arm and slap a glowing blue hand over it. She was so stunned by Kim's actions she couldn't immediately move to stop her.

Fifteen seconds later, Kim removed her no longer glowing hand and showed her right arm to her mother. There was a healthy scar there but the gash was completely healed over and the dissolvable stitches were gone as well. Kim now had a scar on her right bicep precisely matching Ron's.

"Kimmie that's…" Dr. Possible said in astonishment as she examined the scar and skin around the former wound.

"Neat trick, isn't it," Kim giggled, "and very handy for our hobby of saving the world."

"And you think you can do this to Ron's injuries too?" Ann said as she stepped to the foot of the bed, picked up one of the charts and started to write on it.

"I know I can mom," Kim affirmed with a smiling nod of the head. "That's if you let me."

"Except I'm not the one you need to convince," Dr. Possible said as she moved over to sit on the edge of the bed next to Kim. "Due to ethical and safety concerns I'm not allowed to be your doctor of record during your stay here. Dr. Doute is."

"Oh, that's right," Kim said as she slapped her forehead after remembering that particular hospital regulation. "You're not allowed to work on possible severe injuries to family members because caring for someone whose related to you may cloud your judgment because of the possible stress you'd be under. It could cloud your judgment."

"That correct," Dr. Possible said as she stood up, picked up the telephone receiver of the bedside phone and started to dial. "You'll have to talk to Dr. Doute before you try to help Ron. He'll want to see your arm anyway so I'm calling him now."

After the phone call had been placed Kim looked around the room and notice that they were in a private room with only one bed in it, the one she and Ron were _both_ occupying. She asked, "Mom, why are Ron and I in the same bed? Isn't it normal for patients to recover in separate beds?"

"That true Kimmie," Mrs. Dr. Possible said with a sly smirk, "but for some unknown reason when you two were brought in you each had an arm wrapped around the other's waist. We simply couldn't pry you and Ron apart so we fixed you two up as best we could and put you to bed. Not even our strongest orderlies could separate you and Ron without possibly breaking a bone."

It was only a minute before a short man with a bald head and dressed in green doctor's scrubs hurried into the room. "What's this about Kim's arm being healed?"

"Good afternoon, Thomas," Ann happily greeted as she stepped away from Kim's side of the bed and motioned with a grand, sweeping gesture of the arm for him to take over, "see for yourself."

"How did this happen?" Dr. Thomas Doute begged in astonishment as he gingerly poked and prodded Kim's former wound, now a white line being the only indication where the slash had been. "I stitched up the laceration here myself not more than three hours ago. It shouldn't be healed over like this for at least a year!"

"I used a little bit of magic on it," Kim giggled and squirmed on the bed from the gentle tickling her arm was experiencing from the doctor's touch. "I can do it to Ron's injuries too if you'll let me."

"Magic?" Dr. Thomas Doute begged as he stood back from the bed and shot a glance between the two women in the room. "What exactly is going on here?"

"Both Ron and Kim have Mystical Monkey Powers," Ann smugly informed her colleague, "and one of the Powers they have is the healing touch. I witnessed the damaged disappear with my own eyes."

"MOM!" Kim wailed in protest. "Our MMP is suppose to be a secret!"

"I'm sure Thomas can keep you Powers under wraps," Ann joked with a smirky smile to her daughter. ""I think it would fall under the doctor/patient confidentiality clause."

"It does and I'd love to see it at work," Thomas chuckled as he stepped back over to the bed and gently drew a finger across a small cut on Kim's right cheek. "Can you demonstrate by healing this minor laceration on your face?"

Kim turned to her mother and asked, "Is there a hand mirror I can see it with mom? Please and thank you."

"Yes, right here honey," Dr. Possible said as she opened the bedside stand drawer and pulled out an oval, five inch mirror. She handed it to her daughter.

Kim looked over the small cuts and bruises on her face in the mirror for a moment before she set the mirror down and placed her two glowing blue hands over her entire face. Ten seconds later she removed her hands and smiled up at the doctor. "How's that?" Kim smiled and giggled.

"That's amazing," Dr. Doute marveled as he quickly checked over Kim's face. There were no cuts or bruises anywhere.

"Now," Kim sternly pleaded as she grasped Ron's hand that was lying next to her and held on tight, "can I _please_ do the same thing for my husband? I haven't heard his laugh for hours and I really need a good dose of Ronshine."

xxxxxx

"I thought the doctors would never let us outta there," Ron joked as he and Kim were each wheeled toward the automatic exit doors of the hospital in wheelchairs by their respective mothers.

"We only kept you four extra days for observation," Mrs. Dr. Possible stated in her best doctor's voice as she ran her fingers through Kim's luscious red locks. "We all wanted to make sure you were completely healed after saving the world like you did."

"But mom, the test you put us through during those four days," Kim jokingly protested while looking back at her mother. "It seems like you were trying to find out more about our Mystical Powers than to make sure we were okay. I mean the EEG, MRI and X-rays and such? Even Dr. Infanté was brought in to check on my reproductive system."

"And she found out how you're able control it," Jan Stoppable cut in as she pushed her son in the wheelchair towards the exit, "so we know you can give us grandkids whenever you want to."

"She didn't find out _how_ KP can control it mom," Ron said from the chair looking over his shoulder, "only that Kim _can_ control her, well, eggs and stuff. She also discovered that I can produce sperm without tails when I want to so they can't move." He looked over his other shoulder to talk to his mother-in-law. "And why do we need to be wheeled out of the hospital again Dr. P.? Kim and I _can_ walk you know. You all said we're perfectly healthy."

"I already told you it's standard hospital procedure, Ron," Mrs. Dr. Possible answered with a chuckle as they exited the hospital and made their way to the Possible van. "You just saved the world _and_ my daughter so just sit back and enjoy the ride."

"So, what did you learn about our Powers Dr. P?" Ron quizzically asked as he stood up and hopped into the van. Kim got out of her wheelchair with no problem at all either and sat in the back seat next to him while the two mothers got into the front seats as two orderlies walked up and carted the wheelchairs away.

"Only that science can't logically explain them," Ann said with a tired voice. "All of the tests came back normal. There's no scientific theory as to how Kim and you healed your injuries like you did. That's the only reason none of the hospital staff will talk about your Powers, even though they're sworn to secrecy anyway. Nobody would believe us if it did get out."

"Well, to paraphrase something the great Bard of Avon once wrote," Ron laughed from the back seat as Ann Possible drove out of the hospital parking lot, "there are more things in Heaven and Earth, Dr. P., then are dreamed of in your philosophy."

"My Ronnie?" Jan Stoppable laughed out loud, "quoting Shakespeare?"

"And why not?" Kim quizzically queried with a brilliant smile as she nestled into her husband's one-armed embrace. "He got straight A's this year in school and he was smart enough to think of bringing the Kimmunicator along on the tour of the spaceship so Wade could get all of the scans he did."

That answer brought a silent contemplative mood to the van's occupants as it moved through the sparse Middleton traffic. Dr. Possible and Mrs. Stoppable finally fell into a quiet conversation about what they'd prepared to eat for the homecoming party leaving the young couple in the rear seats to cuddle and talk on their own.

"I've said it before Ron," Kim cooed as she curled up in her seat and snuggled closer to the arm she was clutching, "and I'll say it again. I'm so very proud and impressed with how much you've grown and improved over the last year since I dragged you into that janitor's closet."

"I'm happy to hear you say that," Ron hushed back as he stroked his fingers through her luscious red locks, "because you're the one who caused all of the changes in me."

"Me, Ron?" Kim questioned, sitting up a bit to look him in the face. "I don't think so. You did everything on your own. I simply gave you a little push in the right direction."

"But you were my inspiration," Ron countered. "You're the girl who can do anything, including giving me a chance to be more than just your best friend. When you told me you wanted to be my girlfriend/girlfriend that morning after the closet, well, that was my motivation to improve."

"And yet you made me go out with Josh on two more dates," Kim playfully pouted at the memory of the duo dates of disaster she'd had to endure. Mankey totally ignored her on the first date in the park and wanted to paint Kim's portrait on the second… In the _nude_… In her _own_ house while the 'rents were out!

"I didn't think I was ready to be your boyfriend just yet," Ron casually answered as he laid his head back on the headrest and relished the feel of his wife in his arms. "It took me those two day to buckle down and realize that I could live up to your idea of what I could become. When I sat down and started on my homework that Saturday, it all just started to flow like a river. It was a trickle at first but when I thought about us maybe being together for the rest of our lives the trickle grew and grew until it was a raging river and somehow, the homework suddenly became easy peasy lemon squeezy. After your Sunday date, I was ready to maybe consider us being a couple."

"Even though you went to BN behind my back," Kim giggled.

"Hey, hey there," Ron playfully chided. "You gotta remember I was still sorta laid back and Bueno Nacho based at the time. I didn't think we'd be going there that often so I wanted to get all of the Nacoliscious-ness I could get before it was totally taken away from me."

"But we went there daily anyway because you were doing so well in school and with your martial arts training."

"Just the thought of that being taken away made me do better," Ron said with his arm tightening more around his wife. "That, and you wanting to be my girlfriend. I wanted to live up to the potential you saw in me."

"You lived up to that and a whole lot more," Kim cooed as she unbuckled both of their seatbelts, lengthening the strap of his belt, slid onto his lap and buckled them both in together. "My Potential Boy shoots and scores."

Kim leaned in for a kiss but was interrupted when the van came to a stop and her mother cheerfully announced, "We're home."

Kim and Ron looked out the side window of the van and saw that they were parked in the driveway of the Possible house. Balloons and streamers festooned the front façade and there was a big banner draped above the front door saying **WELCOME HOME**. There were also a whole pack of people in the yard waiting to greet them. The rest of the Possible clan including Nana, Joss and Uncle Slim, and Aunt June and Cousin Larry were standing there next to Dean Stoppable and the entire cheerleading squad. All were waving and cheering their greetings from the front lawn.

"I guess we're expected," Ron lightly chuckled as he unbuckled the seatbelt.

"I guess so," Kim laughed as she got off of Ron's lap before turning to her mother and asking, "I thought Ron and I were suppose to be heading back to Senior's Island for the second week of our honeymoon?"

"You were Kimmie-Cub," James Possible said as he opened up the back door of the van and held out his hand to help his daughter out, giving each of the teens a brief hug, "but your car needs a little work on it before you can leave so we decided to give you a welcome home party while the repairs are being made."

"The Sloth took some major damage from the explosion," Jim said from his place next to his father.

"So we're patching it up to make it look as good as new," Tim added.

"It'll be ready tomorrow," the Tweebs finished in stereo.

"The rest of the guests are inside the house," Dean said as he watched Kim and Ron get out of the van and gave his son and daughter-in-law a brief hug.

"The rest of the guest?" Kim begged in confusion. "Are there more kids from school here for the party?"

"No," James chuckled as he looked over his shoulder to the front door. "There are a few dignitaries that want to thank you for saving the world from the alien invasion. They're all on a tight schedule so we'd better go inside and get it over with."

Ron and Kim followed their fathers up the front sidewalk, briefly saying their helloes to the people on the lawn, before they stepped inside the house and saw more than a dozen of the top world leaders mingling in the living room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable," the President of the United States crowed with open arms as he came over to greet the young couple with a firm, political handshake, "it's a pleasure to finally meet you. And may I add that it's both an honor and privilege to present you both with the highest award the American people can give, The Medal of Freedom." A burly Secret Servant agent handed two long, narrow flat boxes to the President who opened the boxes, one at a time, and handed them to Kim and Ron.

"Thank you Sir," Kim happily chimed as she fingered the medal in the presentation box. Ron also vocally expressed his appreciation but swiftly snapped his box closed and looked over Kim's shoulder to look at hers.

"Of course we'd like you all to come to Washington D.C. for a proper ceremony," the President quickly added. "We'll fly you out on Air Force One tomorrow and you'll spend the night in the White House, of course."

"We were planning on going back to…" Ron began while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly before he was cut off by an elbow in his side by Kim.

"We look forward to the ceremony, Sir," Kim said with a beaming smile. "Thank you for the honor."

"We need to go Mr. President," the agent who had handled the medals said as he warily glanced around the room at the other guests. "We need to be at that function in Los Angeles in a little over two hours, sir."

"Of course John, of course," the President sighed before turning back to Kim and Ron and taking back the medals. "You'll get these for real in D.C. tomorrow," the President of the United States briskly said and shook their hands again before he left.

"But KP," Ron hushed as he leaned in to whisper in Kim's ear, "I thought we were going back to Senior's Island tomorrow to finish our honeymoon?"

"We can put that off for a few days Ron," Kim coyly shot back at him. "How often do we get an invitation to the White House?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to put off your honeymoon trip for a little longer than two days, kids," Dean Stoppable said as he gestured to an older woman, dressed regally and with a overly ornate crown on her head, who was walking toward them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable," the Queen of England said, pronouncing each syllable of her speech slowly and precisely. "I, and the people of Great Britain, are most humbly in your debt. The damage to the world you prevented is great and _We_ would like it very much if you would grace our fair country with a visit so that _We_ may properly show our gratitude. While you are, by birth, both Americans, _We_ believe you are truly citizens of the world. Therefore, you shall be knighted Lords of the Realm. Of course you must stay in Buckingham Palace during your visit."

"It will be our honor," Ron said with a gracious bow as Kim curtsied.

"Ron and I will travel to London as soon as we leave Washington," Kim courteously said with another curtsy.

"Very well," the Queen curtly said as she swiftly, but gracefully, turned and was escorted from the room by her bodyguard. "_We_ shall await, your arrival."

"Can you believe it Ron," Kim excitedly whispered in his ear. "We'll get a chance to make love in Buckingham Palace _and_ the Lincoln Bedroom!"

"That's great KP," Ron snickered back in a low voice so no one else could hear him but Kim, "but I'd rather just be alone with you on a secluded beach for the next week or five… Or for the rest of our lives."

"Oh Ron," Kim moaned in delight at his devotion to her and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "me too. But what can we do? We don't want to offend anybody who wants to thank us for saving the world."

The next in line was the President of Russia who asked that the two come to Moscow for a ceremony and a night in the Kremlin. Then the President of Japan offered similar awards and accommodations followed by the Presidents of nine other nations.

Finally the living room was empty of dignitaries (and bodyguards,) and the young married couple were left alone with their fathers.

"Well, KP," Ron said with a big sigh of relief that the politicians were finally gone, "it looks like we'll be busy with a little world tour of our own for the next two weeks."

"I'm afraid it'll be a little longer than that," James laughed as he and Dean each lugged out a huge sack of mail.

"You two have invitations from just about every nation on the planet," Dean said as he dropped his big bag on the floor with a thud, opened the sack and pulled out a few of the letters. "These are just two of the mail sacks that have arrived but _everyone_ wants to thank you and give you an award or have you stay in their palace for a day or two."

"Wow dad," Ron marveled as he accepted a few of the envelopes and paged through them. "But there's, like, a hundred ninety nations in the world. It'll take over six months to visit every nation and spend a single day and night in each one. That'll majorly cut into our Junior year of high school."

"I'm sure we can gracefully decline most of these invitations," Kim said as she paged through a handful of letters. "Especially if we do one big ceremony at the United Nations building in New York City and personally thank each country's dignitary after the ceremony."

"You can decide all of that later," James said as he guided his daughter out of the room toward the front door. "Right now you have some other guests to attend to."

The party was warm and jovial for all and the couple spent the whole time talking and laughing with their friend and relatives. Kim noticed that Bonnie was always staring at Ron with a glazed, wanting look in her eye so Kim knew she was going to have some trouble with the cheerleading captain in the near future. Further down the line Kim knew she'd have even more trouble getting the captaincy back when she returned to the squad.

The party finally ended as everyone went their separate way. One by one, the relatives hugged the young couple on the way out. The cheer squad also bade their individual good-byes as they left, hugging Kim and kissing Ron on the cheek.

All except Bonnie that is.

The teal-eyed brunette gave Kim a casual flip of the hand in farewell before she latched her lips onto Ron's for a long, searing kiss that sent Kim's blood pressure up thirty points.

"Bonnie!" the redhead yelled as she fiercely yanked her rival off of her husband. After the kiss, Ron, to his credit, wiped off his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt and spat in disgust.

"Yes K?" Bonnie nonchalantly asked as she wiped her radiantly brilliant, barracuda smile on the sleeve of her shirt for a similar but whole other reason.

"You know Ron and I are married. When are you gonna learn to keep your hands and lips off of _my_ husband?"

"He might be your husband now," Bonnie sassed over her shoulder as she stepped over to her car, "but I'll prove to him that I'm the better lover before high school is over. I'll see you soon, Ronnie, _dear_." With that said and a wave of her hand, Bonnie jumped into her white convertible and swiftly drove away.

"Ron," Kim turned to her lifelong friend and now husband with concern, "are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

"No, I'm alright KP," Ron said before he grabbed a napkin out of his pocket and swiped off his tongue. "And just to let you know, you're a much better kisser." He glanced at the napkin with utter disgust and then tossed it in a handy trashcan. Ron took Kim in his arms and lovingly looked into her emerald green hued eyes. "And I gotta say she doesn't taste very good, either."

"Do you think the bad taste may have something to do with what she ate here at the party?" Kim giggled.

"Nah," Ron waved off her suggestion before he kissed her right there on the front lawn. When the kiss finally parted, he smiled at her and continued, "I think she's spewed so much venom at people for so long that her mouth just tastes bad naturally."

And thus ends pat 2 of **The Closet**. I've already started part three, with five chapters in the can, but I thought I'd get this part posted so you wouldn't forget me. There are a few loose ends to tidy up: The congratulatory tour and dealing with Bonnie being two of them. Until next time.

-30-


End file.
